História do Milênio de Prata
by penguiiin
Summary: A História da vida passada das Sailors e como foram seus anos no Reino da Lua durante o Milênio de Prata. Possui conteúdo shoujo-ai.
1. Prólogo

_Olá, é a primeira vez que posto no :]_

_Me foco mais na área da tradução de história do que na criação de fics próprios, apesar de ter alguns trabalhos espalhados por ai._

_Essa é uma tradução de uma fic que explica o Milênio de Prata, ou seja, a vida passada das Sailors e o que levou à queda do Milênio de Prata._

_O Autor original é Tenou Haruka, um escritor espanhol de fic. Creio eu que ele não escreve mais fic pois eu achei essa história perdida na internet há muito tempo atrás._

_Espero que eu consiga repassar a história de maneira fidedigna :}_

_Qualquer dúvida/sugestão/crítica, estou a disposição._

_Aproveitem a leitura._

**Prólogo**

Contam os anciãos que há mais de mil anos existiu um Reino na Lua.. Aquele pequeno satélite da Terra, aquela esfera envolta por negrura, foi avançando econômica, política e socialmente e estabeleceu tratados de paz com os planetas que lhe rodeavam. Contatou com Mercúrio, Marte, Júpiter, Venus, Saturno, Urano, Netuno e Plutão e todos aceitaram o pacto de paz. O Reino da Lua, ao contar com mais tecnologia e um reino bem estabelecido, se converteu em capital do sistema que se denominou Milênio de Prata em homenagem a cor dos cabelos de sua soberana, a Rainha Serenity.

O Reino da Lua também tentou que a Terra se unisse ao Milênio, porém os humanos da Terra rechaçaram a oferta da Lua porque tinham medo de que os habitantes dos demais planetas quisessem colonizar-lhes e tiranizar-lhes. O Milênio de Prata foi se esquecendo da Terra e começou a se desenvolver de forma prospera. Criou-se uma milícia comunitária, cujos representantes eram as Sailor Senshi, um esquadrão de Guerreiros compostos pelos herdeiros de cada planeta. Os herdeiros eram levados desde cedo ao Palácio da Lua, onde eram treinados com dureza e disciplina para converterem-se em Guerreiros. Tinham muita força e um poder mágico superior ao de qualquer habitante do Milênio de Prata Eram um grupo de combate invencível.

E desta forma viveram anos de esplendor, bailes à luz das estrelas, dias repletos de luz e calor e noites cheias de romântico misticismo.

A paz durou pouco. A lenda diz que Caos, um ente obscuro proveniente do espaço exterior, quis se apoderar do Sistema Solar. Os próprios deuses tiveram de deixar o paraíso para combater aquele ente malvado, dotando a cada Guerreiro do domínio de um elemento da natureza, poder, força e valor e à Rainha da Lua um mágico Cristal de Prata capaz de conseguir milagres. Dizem que a luz daquela jóia dotada de mistério simbolizava a segurança do Reino. O Milênio de Prata viveria enquanto aquele frágil cristal conservasse sua luz.

O Caos foi derrotado, mas sua reminiscência se instalou nos Planetas Exteriores: Saturno, Urano, Netuno e Plutão, convertendo as Outer Senshi em seres cruéis, ambiciosos e sedentos de sangue, que seriam capazes de vender sua alma ao diabo a cambio de poder.

Impulsionadas por esta ambição, as quatro, encabeçadas por Saturno, deusa da destruição, formaram um bloqueio sólido e unido pelo ódio, deram um golpe de estado na Lua, dando inicio a uma batalha crucial entre as Inner Senshi, as guerreiras dos planetas cálidos, e as Outer Senshi.

O ódio teria se apoderado do Milênio de Prata se no ultimo momento não tivesse aparecido uma luz branca, virginal, cegante e sublime que destruiu o Caos que reinava os corações de seus Guerreiros. A Rainha Serenity, com sua beleza sobrenatural, o vestido flutuando contra o vento e seus cabelos refulgentes banhados pela luz dos planetas, havia usado o Cristal de Prata. Os avós contam a seus netos que aqueles que presenciaram a batalha choraram ao ver aquela luz serena. E que depois era apenas silêncio.

A paz retornou ao Milênio de Prata, mas a Rainha Serenity não perdoou a traição cometida por aquelas quatro guerreiras. Sentenciou-as ao Sono Eterno do qual não despertariam jamais. As Inner Senshi depositaram as Outer Senshi em câmaras de cristal, nos palácios de seus respectivos planetas, e juraram não desperta-las a menos que o Milênio de Prata dependesse disso.

Mais alem das fronteiras do Milênio de Prata criou-se um reino paralelo ao da Lua: O Reino Obscuro. Invejava a boa saúde da que gozava o Milênio de prata e atacou em numerosas ocasiões o Reino de Serenity, com demônios e seres provenientes dos mais tenebrosos lugares do inferno. Pouco a pouco o Cristal de Prata foi perdendo sua luminosidade, adotando uma cor opaca, presságio de que a situação se tornaria critica.

A Rainha Serenity chamou a Guarda. As Inner Senshi apareceram diante de sua soberana e agacharam a cabeça solenemente, fincando um joelho no solo como sinal de respeito. Serenity sorriu. As Guerreiras haviam demonstrado ser uma força de combate insuperável, uma única força física e mental. Aquelas quatro mulheres compartiam um vinculo que ia além da amizade, alem do amor. Expunham sua vida a morte para proteger ela e sua família. Olhou de soslaio o Cristal de Prata e lagrimas assomaram em seus olhos, lutando para sair.

Havia visto no Cristal que desta vez o inimigo era diferente, mais poderoso. Duvidou. Não sabia se sairiam desta e... Tomou uma decisão, esperando com todo o seu coração não ter se equivocado. Escoltada pelas Inner Senshi, se dirigiu aos Planetas Exteriores.

Primeiro se dirigiu a Urano, o planeta do vento. Sem sua protetora, o planeta havia se tornado árido, deserto, onde o vento estabelecia suas normas e um povo que havia sido abandonado tempos atrás. Serenity sentiu remorso já que quando selou as Outer Senshi ao Sono Eterno, também acabou com as princesas daqueles planetas. E as lutas contra os demônios e sua própria condição, haviam esquecido a gente daqueles planetas consumidos pela fome e pela guerra.

Venus, a líder das Inner Senshi notou que sua Rainha tremia e, ao levantar a vista, viu que suas bochechas brilhavam debaixo da luz dos satélites de Urano. Lagrimas?

Júpiter deu o primeiro passo e depositou as mãos sobre a urna de cristal que continha o corpo de Urano, cuja mente vagava pelas terras do Sono. Marte e Mercúrio a imitaram, deixando que a energia se acumulasse sobre o cristal. Venus colocou a mão sobre o ombro de sua Soberana.

"É o correto", murmurou.

Então, Serenity, suspirando pausadamente, colocou as mãos ao lado da de Venus na urna.

Apareceu sobre o cristal uma luz dourada e Urano abriu os olhos. Serenity não viu restos de Caos naquela confusa mirada verde. Sorriu aliviada.

Se dirigiram ao planeta Netuno, onde o Palácio era o único edifício que se assomava dentre as furiosas ondas e os cantos das sereias. Repetiram a operação esperando que, ao despertar, não houvesse rastro de Caos na Guerreira dos Oceanos. Uma luz verde azulada apareceu sobre o cristal da urna em que repousava Netuno e uma jovem de olhos azuis despertou depois de dezenas de anos de inatividade.

A Rainha Serenity olhou o Cristal de Prata que pouco a pouco ia perdendo sua luz e seu poder a medida que os demônios iam entrando no Milênio de Prata e atacavam os planetas e seus satélites. Se perguntou se também deveria despertar a Plutão e Saturno. Plutão era a Guardiã do Tempo e Espaço, tinha um poder desconhecido e uma forma de atuar cheia de mistérios. Plutão nunca deu explicações a ninguém sobre seu comportamento e foi uma das mais sanguinárias durante a Guerra. E Saturno, a Guerreira da Destruição, o Messias do Silencio... Seus poderes eram incalculáveis. Sozinha podia destruir um planeta inteiro com um leve movimento do bastão do Silencio, aquela grande foice afiada que brandia com sua mão direita como se fosse a própria morte.

Mercúrio havia confessado em uma conversa há umas semanas que só a energia de todas as Guerreiras do sistema solar seria capaz de vencer a onda de terror que as ameaçava e que a união de suas energias poderia renovar o espírito do Cristal de Prata. Mercúrio sempre foi a mais inteligente. Confiou que nesta ocasião também não falharia.

Se dirigiu ao Planeta Plutão e, com a ajuda das Inner Senshi, de Urano e de Netuno, despertaram a Guardiã do Tempo.

A Rainha Serenity olhou, com terror, os anéis que protegiam Saturno. Seria correto desperta-la?

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e um cálido apertão. Marte, a líder espiritual de sua Guarda pessoal. Não precisou olhá-la para compreender que devia seguir. Era a única forma de salvar o Milênio de Prata.

A lenda conta detalhadamente como a aura benfeitora das Guerreiras do Milênio de Prata, unida de novo, pôde regenerar o Cristal de Prata e trazer a paz ao Reino da Lua. E como a Rainha decidiu dar uma segunda oportunidade as Outer Senshi, pois viu que em seus corações já não havia rastro de Caos.

Mas quando as crianças perguntam a seus avós como o Milênio de Prata chegou a cair, os maduros olhos dos maiores se enchem de sombras e recordam as ruínas do Palácio da Lua, as flores mortas do jardim, as fontes despedaçadas, a visão dos cadáveres mutilados dos soldados, os corpos sem vida das Guerreiras, da Família Real... E o lento cair do véu da Morte sobre um Milênio nascido para brilhar.

Assim nasceu a lenda.


	2. O nascimento das Herdeiras

**CAPITULO 1: O NASCIMENTO DAS HERDEIRAS**

A Rainha Serenity se encontrava descansando em seus aposentos. Estava sentada de frente para a janela, contemplando como a água brotava da fonte que presidia os jardins reais. A fonte era linda, no centro havia uma figura, representava a Serenity que fundou o Milênio de Prata, a primeira de uma larga geração. Na mão levava um cristal, da qual brotava a água, azul debaixo do reflexo do planeta Terra. Levantou a vista até aquela enorme esfera azul e branca e pensou em seus habitantes.

Que ignorantes... Viviam egocentricamente em seu primitivismo e se esqueceram de que mais alem da sua atmosfera havia planetas com vida inteligente. Melhor assim. Não queria misturar-se com aqueles bárbaros que comiam com as mãos, viviam em cavernas e maltratavam as mulheres. Lamentou ter enviado um embaixador a Terra com um tratado de paz. Os habitantes da Terra, aqueles terrestres, pensaram que o emissário era um louco e o exilaram no deserto, onde perderam contato com ele. Serenity não estava disposta a sacrificar a vida de nenhum membro de sua corte para tirar aqueles cavernícolas de suas sujas casas e suas lamentáveis existências.

De repente, escutou um choro, primeiro suave, como um lamento, logo mais forte e vigoroso. Sorriu para si mesma e se aproximou do berço, onde um precioso bebe de olhos grandes e azuis e sedosos cabelos prateados chorava à pleno pulmão reclamando alimento.

Serenity apanhou a Pequena Dama nos braços. A menina tinha apenas 7 meses e seu choro era digno de um membro da realeza. Suspirou feliz pensando que, depois de anos de batalha e estabelecimento de alianças, seu reino, o Milênio de Prata, havia se convertido no que sempre sonhou. Um lugar próspero e pacifico. Há anos que não havia ataques que requeressem a participação das Sailors. E se alegrou por suas fieis Guardiãs, suas ferozes guerreiras, suas amigas. Agora todas eram mães.

Lady Marte se casou sendo muito nova com um jovem príncipe de seu planeta. Fazia um pouco mais de 10 meses que havia nascido sua primeira filha. Em uma conversa com a Guerreira do Fogo, esta contou que a jovem Rei já caminhava e falava... E que demonstrava ter um forte temperamento porque quando se enfadava não havia quem a fizesse calar. Serenity suprimiu uma risada quando se deu conta de que a Pequena Dama havia adormecido em seus braços.

"Outra Serenity para a família", pensou, rememorando aquele cálido dia de junho, quando entre de dor se deu conta de que a princesa herdeira do Reino da Lua já havia nascido. Sentiu como as lagrimas apareciam em seus olhos ao recordar seu marido que morrera. Uma larga enfermidade havia arrebatado-lhe o seu amor de juventude, a única pessoa por quem havia lutado e vivido todos esses anos... A pequena Serenity era todo o que lhe restava dele e não permitiria que nada nem ninguém fizesse-lhe dano. Deixou o bebe pausadamente no berço, contendo a respiração quando viu a Pequena Dama se movendo em sonho, com medo de desperta-la.

Nos últimos quatro meses haviam nascido, respectivamente, Ami, a princesa de Mercúrio, Minako, a princesa de Venus e Makoto, a princesa de Júpiter. Suspirou ao recordar os pais de Makoto. Júpiter e seu marido, o general da guarda de Ganimedes, haviam morrido recentemente, quando a nave espacial na qual viajavam desintegrou ao colidir, de forma acidental, contra um cinturão de asteróides.

Dentro de alguns dias se celebraria a festa que comemoraria o nascimento da princesa herdeira do Reino da Lua e sentiu um nó na garganta ao pensar que uma de suas melhores amigas não iria poder assistir. Tampouco sabia se Mercúrio assistiria, porque sua filha não se encontrava bem de saúde. Em cambio, estava segura de que voltaria a ver as Outer Senshi. Suas filhas já tinham um par de anos. Não podia esconder sua apreensão que sentia por aquelas Guerreiras misteriosas, pois, mesmo que não duvidasse de sua fidelidade, eram conhecidas por sua crueldade e força.

As trombetas anunciaram sua entrada no Salão Principal do Palácio. Quando as portas se abriram, uma luz cegante lhe impediu ver as escadas que tinha a seus pés. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram à luz e seus tímpanos a musica, suave e atraente, começou a descer as escadas. A Rainha Serenity caminhou com passo firme e seguro pelas escadarias que davam ao Salão de Baile. Já havia chegado todo mundo. Buscou com o olhar suas Guerreiras e sorriu ao localizá-las ao fundo da sala, cerca do balcão.

Não viu Lady Mercúrio... Seguramente Ami havia piorado. Decidiu enviar no dia seguinte uma nota expressando seus desejos de que Ami melhorasse à Lady Mercúrio como a seu esposo, o capitão da guarda de mensageiros, Hermes.

Marte, como sempre, estava deslumbrante, com um vestido vermelho ajustado até a cintura, solto e pomposo da cintura até os tornozelos. Levava um rubi enganchado em um broche prateado no peito, presente de seu marido. Sorriu ao vê-la e lhe dedicou uma cortesia, com aquele encanto apaixonado que só o fogo de seu caráter lhe conferia. Ares, seu marido, respeitado príncipe de um dos territórios mais extensos de Marte, lhe acompanhava solicito. A recente paternidade brilhava em seus olhos como as estrelas no firmamento e, a dureza de seu olhar deixava transparecer quanto orgulhoso estava.

Lady Venus deu um passo a frente ao ver sua soberana e esboçou com elegância e distinção uma cortesia. Vestia um vestido ajustado, largo até os pés, entre laranja e dourado, que contrastava com seu cabelo loiro, quase branco, e destacava sua forma volupiosa. Sorriu, ligeiramente ruborizada ao ver que vários soldados, que se acercavam ao balcão, a olhavam de soslaio, sorrindo-lhe. Volcano, príncipe do satélite que leva seu próprio nome, um homem alto e corpulento, corcunda e meio torto olhou com fura os aduladores. Serenity, no entanto, se surpreendia ao ver tão estranho casal. Como a personificação da beleza podia estar casada com um homem tão pouco agraciado? Mas... Os mistérios do amor são desconhecidos, ela mesma havia experimentado-os. Sorriu pensando na sorte que a princesa Minako teve por haver nascido sem parecer fisicamente com seu pai, ainda que tenha se arrependido desses pensamentos depois.

Lady Saturno se encontrava pegando um copo de ponche, acompanhada por um gigante de mais de dois metros de altura, cabelo escuro e olhos penetrantes. Era Titan, o temível marido de Saturno. Chegavam rumores de que Titan estava provocando guerras internas em seu planeta para conseguir uma revolução... Mas não eram mais do que isso: rumores. Sorriu a dama e se dirigiu aos músicos da orquestra. Estavam tocando uma lenta canção de piano e violino, suave, criando uma atmosfera perfeita para uma reunião de amigos que haviam ido a conhecer sua futura Rainha recém nascida.

De repente, viu Lady Netuno, acompanhada por Anfitrite, velho amigo de infância da Guerreira dos Mares. Segundo Serenity os dois faziam um bom casal, mas se deu conta de que os olhos de netuno pareciam tristes. Um sorriso agraciou seu elegante e pálido rosto quando avançou até onde ela estava e esboçou uma graciosa cortesia, deixando que seu largo vestido de seda aquamarina acariciasse o solo. Perguntou a bela dama de Netuno por suas companheiras e o sorriso converteu-se em uma careta, mescla de dor, ira e tristeza. Anfitrite respondeu, com voz profunda, aveludada e cálida, dizendo-lhe que havia visto Plutão no balcão, tomando um pouco de ar.

A Rainha Serenity saiu ao balcão e avistou Lady plutão, sozinha. A maturidade era o único atrativo daquele rosto queimado pelo sol e curtido pelas correntes temporais das Portas do Tempo, das quais quase não saia. Há varias semanas que Lord Charon, marido e primo de segundo grau de Plutão havia saído do palácio de seu planeta e ainda não havia retornado. Ainda que já o dessem como morto, seu corpo ainda não havia sido encontrado. O planeta Terra refletia nos olhos cinza de Lady Plutão, seu cabelo azul escuro reluzia com a luz da noite. Serenity colocou sua mão no ombro de Plutão e esta se deu meia volta repentinamente, surpreendida. Ao identificar a sua soberana, agachou a cabeça solenemente e sorriu com tristeza. Estiveram conversando durante um longo período, até que um cortesão informou a Rainha de que era hora de apresentar a Pequena Dama em sociedade. Serenity sorriu e foi buscar sua filha no dormitório.

Aplausos e ovações foram os primeiros sons que a Pequena Dama escutou ao aparecer na sala de Baile. As luzes, as cores, os doces odores e a suave brisa que acariciava sua pele a deixaram assombrada. Estirou as mãozinhas, brincalhona, para apanhar a luz que brilhava no teto, mas não conseguiu pegar nada. Fez bico, apenada, mas sua mãe, percebendo isto, a abraçou contra o peito.

Serenity apresentou com orgulho e alegria sua filha. A futura Rainha Serenity, fora apresentada como "Usagi", para não ser confundida com sua mãe.

Lady Urano se acercou a sua soberana e pegou a Pequena Usagi nos braços. A menina, tentada pelo laço que a Guerreira dos Ventos levava atado ao pescoço, se esticou para pega-lo, mas Urano a reteve entre seus braços, comentando que a Pequena Dama era uma criança muito alegre e agitada. Serenity sorriu orgulhosa e perguntou a Urano por Umbriel, seu marido. Lady Urano deu de ombros e comentou que fazia meses que não o via. Umbriel era um casanova consumado que se dedicava a explorar os diferentes satélites do planeta do vento em busca de damas a quem tentar. Por outro lado, que Umbriel se encontrasse ou não flertando com outras, não parecia importar demasiado à sua esposa.

"Típico de Umbriel" comentou uma marinha e delicada voz detrás de urano.

Lady Netuno apareceu junto de Anfitrite e acariciou as prateadas madeixas da Pequena Dama. Lady Urano devolveu a menina a sua mãe e sem dizer uma palavra saiu ao balcão, pegando um copo de ponche de uma mesa próxima. Netuno sorriu de forma sarcástica e Anfitrite franziu a testa.

Algo não estava bem. Urano e Netuno eram a melhor dupla de combate do Milênio de Prata e as melhores amigas que podiam existir. Lady Júpiter disse uma vez que, em campo de batalha, era como se pudessem ler suas mentes. Seus ataques conjuntos eram os mais devastadores do exercito e sua velocidade na hora de correr era a inveja de qualquer Guerreira. A soberana viu uma ponta de ódio nos olhos de Lady Urano quando esta lhe entregou Usagi em seus braços... Não toleraria ressentimentos entre suas Guerreiras, assim que pensou discutir o tema com as envolvidas na reunião que teria com as Outer Senshi no dia seguinte no Salão do Trono.


	3. Decisões importantes

**CAPITULO 2. DECISÕES IMPORTANTES**

A primeira hora da manhã, Lady Urano caminhava nervosa de um lado para o outro pela sala do Trono, esperando impacientemente que a Soberana do reino da Lua aparecesse. Plutão se encontrava sentada à mesa, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Nunca foi uma mulher falante e sempre foi escrava de suas obrigações nas Portas do Tempo. Urano as vezes lhe perguntava, entre sarcasmo e maldade, se Lady Plutão não guardava um amante secreto detrás das Portas do Tempo. Nessas ocasiões, Plutão a olhava fixamente, com aqueles olhos escuros como as penas de um corvo, dizendo com voz apagada e carente de emoções que isso não era assunto seu. Lady Netuno chegou atrasada ao local que haviam combinado de se encontrar para discutir um assunto muito importante com a Rainha Serenity. Dedicou uma careta burlona ao ver Lady Urano dando voltas pela sala.

"Vai gastar a sola dos seus sapatos se continuar assim, Urano", comentou com sarcasmo.

"isso não é da sua conta", respondeu Urano lançando-lhe um olhar furioso.

"Certo" deu de ombros Netuno, dirigindo-se a mesa e sentando-se ao lado de Lady Plutão.

A Rainha Serenity entrou na Sala ao mesmo tempo que Lady Saturno, se sentou e se desculpou pelo atraso. Ao que parece, a pequena Usagi desejou seu café da manha mais cedo. Plutão disse que tinha que voltar o quanto antes a seu posto nas Portas do Tempo e a Rainha contestou que não tardariam muito em acabara reunião. Saturno não disse nada.

"Quero que suas filhas comecem seus treinamentos para converter-se em Guerreiras dentro de quatro anos", começou a Rainha de forma audível, seria e firme.

Saturno levantou a vista, aturdida "Mas se apenas têm dois anos! São crianças, majestade".

A Rainha Serenity levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. Abriu a cortina de veludo rosado e contemplou o que seu Reino lhe oferecia. O despertar das flores, os pássaros, o murmuro das fontes do jardim, o sol começando a aparecer no horizonte. Ainda que Setsuna, a filha de Lady Plutão, já tivesse quatro anos, Hotaru, a filha de Saturno, Haruka, a filha de Urano e Michiru, a de Netuno, tinham um pouco mais de dois. Sim, ainda eram pequenas. Mas, como dizia o lema das Outer Senshi, "às vezes os sacrifícios são necessários".

"Não penso deixar minha filha começar os treinamentos agora," queixou-se netuno. "É muito débil para suportar a dureza dos exercícios".

"Sim, me disseram que se parece muito a seu pai", comentou Lady Urano sorrindo docemente.

Netuno lhe dirigiu um olhar fulminante e Serenity interrompeu o inicio de uma discussão.

"basta. Já disse que dentro de quatro anos começarão os treinamentos e assim será. E... Plutão, quero que traga sua filha ao Palácio o mês que vem. E quando Setsuna cumprir 6 anos, quero que se instale aqui para treinar também".

Lady Plutão assentiu obediente. Serenity jurava que a Plutão pouco importava que Setsuna começasse a treinar já ou não. Mercúrio lhe disse uma vez que Plutão buscava qualquer desculpa para ficar de guarda nas Portas do Tempo com tal de não passar o tempo com sua filha. Era como se, desde o sumiço de Lord Charon, Setsuna lhe recordasse a presença de seu marido que lhe havia abandonado, e quisesse evitá-la a todo custo.

Enquanto isso, Urano e Netuno não deixavam de reclamar à respeito, e começaram a discutir de novo quando Netuno disse que Haruka era uma marimacho e que era igual a sua mãe. Urano ficou de pé e respondeu que Michiru era uma menina mimada e que não servia como Guerreira.

Serenity suspirou. Urano e Netuno haviam sido amigas desde que começaram seu treinamento no Palácio. Recordava quando, sendo ela uma menina, via os treinamentos de suas futuras Guerreiras e Lady Urano e Lady Netuno eram capazes de vencer a todos os seus inimigos na pratica, com ataques conjuntos, com golpes paralelos e sorrisos cúmplices quando decidiam, mentalmente, que estratégia adotariam. Mas Umbriel, prometido de Lady Netuno na época, se enamorou perdidamente de Urano e quando se casaram, Netuno foi tomada pela cólera, casando em segredo, logo depois, com Anfitrite. Agora que Umbriel havia abandonado Urano, Netuno parecia se sentir satisfeita e isso não havia feito mais do que alimentar o ódio que pareciam sentir uma pela outra agora. Ia ser difícil treinar suas filhas que, seguramente, também deveriam se odiar.

"Bem, então está tudo decidido. Setsuna começará a treinar no palácio dentro de 2 anos e Haruka, Hotaru e Michiru dentro de quatro anos" terminou Serenity colocando-se de pé e saindo da sala sem dizer nada mais.

Lady Urano seguiu Serenity pelo corredor reclamando à respeito e a Rainha, perdendo a paciência, deu meia volta e olhou nos olhos da Dama do Vento.

"Sua mãe foi quem disse que os sacrifícios eram necessários. Sabe perfeitamente que sua filha, como Princesa Herdeira, se transformará em Guerreira quando cumprir os 16 anos. Para isso é necessário um treinamento exaustivo e quanto antes começaram, melhor", seu rosto perdeu a tensão e, respirando fundo, esboçou um sorriso, "Não tem o que temer, cuidarei de sua filha como se fosse minha".

Lady Urano abaixou a vista, entristecida.

"Mas serão as Inner Senshi quem as treinarão. Não poderemos vê-las de forma regular..." sua voz se quebrou.

Serenity sorriu ternamente a Urano, que sempre foi sentimental, e depositou uma mão em seu ombro.

"Não tenha medo, tudo irá bem. Cuidarei de suas filhas como se fossem minhas, já te disse isso. Aproveite esses anos e desfrute de sua filha ao Maximo" urano levantou a vista e sorriu debilmente "Mas, sua situação com Lady Netuno deve acabar. Vocês são uma dupla de combate perfeita e não quero que seus desgostos me faça perder uma das melhores armas que possuo".

Urano a olhou irritada, "Eu não tenho culpa de que Netuno seja rancorosa. A Majestade já sabe que quando me casei com Umbriel, me desculpei mil vezes com ela".

"Eu sei Urano, mas... Fale com ela e soluciona estes problemas. Não gosto de presenciar discussões como a que presenciei há alguns minutos atrás"

E dizendo isso, a Rainha Serenity, com sua graça e elegância, caminhou até seu aposento privado, deixando para trás a uma pensativa e exasperada Urano.


	4. As princesas chegam à Lua

**CAPITULO 3. AS PRINCESAS CHEGAM À LUA**

E os quatro anos passaram rapidamente, como em um piscar de olhos. Setsuna já estava à dois anos treinando no Palácio do Reino da Lua. Tinha ainda 8 anos e todo mundo dizia que era tão dedicada a seu treinamento quanto sua mãe, ainda que tivesse herdado o encanto pessoal e a beleza física de Lord Charon, cujo cadáver fora descoberto fazia pouco mais de um ano e meio. Foi encontrado em um dos desérticos mares do satélite do Planeta mais afastado do Milênio de Prata, esquartejado e congelado pela carência do Sol e as más línguas diziam que havia sido a própria Lady Plutão quem havia matado ao encontrá-lo com outra mulher. Por sorte, Setsuna não havia herdado o mau caráter de sua mãe e era uma jovem alta para sua idade, de cabelos verde escuro, longo e liso e uns exóticos olhos de cor escarlate que, ao olhar-te, pareciam penetrar em seu interior e ler seus pensamentos.

Ficou no Palácio, estudando astronomia com Lady Mercúrio, enquanto a Rainha Serenity se dirigia à estação espacial para receber as princesas dos planetas exteriores. As jovens princesas deviam abandonar seu lugar para treinar na Lua e, chegado o momento, converterem-se em Guerreiras.

A Pequena Dama empenhou-se em acompanhá-la. Era insistente como seu pai e tinha uns olhos tão ternos e alegre que a Rainha não pôde evitar levá-la. Usagi se encontrava perseguindo uma mariposa enquanto Serenity esperava pacientemente a chegada da nave que havia ido à Saturno, Urano e Netuno para buscar as princesas.

O Reino da Lua havia avançado tecnologicamente muito mais que os demais planetas do Milênio de Prata e contava com uma rede de transportes aeroespaciais altamente eficientes. A cada cinco minutos saiam e chegavam naves com mercadorias e gente de todo tipo. Escutou um leve zunido de vento e chamou Usagi. A Pequena Dama ficou desapontada de ter que deixar a mariposa, mas foi obedientemente para o lado de sua mãe, segurando na ponta do largo vestido branco da soberana.

Levantaram a vista e depois de alguns momentos, apareceu uma pequena nave de cor branca e cinza. Com precisão, pousou suavemente sobre o circulo no solo e apagou os motores. A comporta situada ao lado da asa direita da nave se abriu e uma escada apareceu para facilitar a descida dos viajantes.

A Primeira pessoa a aparecer foi uma jovem pequena, de cabelos negros e enormes olhos violetas. Levava um vestido infantil que chegava até um pouco mais abaixo de seus joelhos, da mesma cor de seus olhos. Desceu lentamente e ao chegar até a Rainha Serenity, fez uma reverencia.

"Majestade, meu nome é Hotaru. Sou a princesa de Saturno e espero converter-me em uma guerreira tão poderosa quanto minha mãe em um futuro próximo" recitou o ensaiado discurso abaixando a vista com humildade.

Serenity sorriu amavelmente e assentiu, fazendo com que a jovem se colocasse de pé, não sem antes dedicar outra breve reverencia à Pequena Dama, que estirou os braços para brincar com Hotaru, ainda que a Rainha a mantivesse do seu lado.

Da nave desceu outra figura, uma jovem que a primeira vista parecia encantadora. Tinha o cabelo de uma cor estranha, aguamarinha, talvez azul verdoso, cacheado e longo, olhos azuis e pele clara. Levava um vestido longo e elegante de cor verde e esboçou uma elegante reverencia ao situar-se frente a sua soberana.

"Majestade, eu sou Michiru, princesa de Netuno" disse em voz baixa.

Serenity também lhe deu aprovação e Michiru se situou junto a Hotaru. Da nave saiu um garoto alto, de cabelo loiro, quase branco, olhos verdes e calça e camisa branca. Fez uma reverencia ao situar-se diante da, agora confusa, Rainha Serenity e também se apresentou.

"Majestade, sou Haruka, princesa de Urano e espero ser uma Guerreira a altura das circunstancias quando se requeira" disse de forma altiva, olhando-a nos olhos.

A Rainha riu por baixo, mas não demonstrou abertamente e assentiu. "Por um momento pensei que você fosse um menino" confessou.

"Haruka lhe dedicou um sorriso ladeado "Não gosto desses vestidos tão incômodos, majestade", respondeu.

"Então terá que se acostumar a eles", retrucou a Rainha dando meia volta e dirigindo-se ao Palácio.

'Isso só irá acontecer por cima do meu cadáver', pensou Haruka acompanhando sua Soberana junto com as outras princesas e a Pequena Dama.

As três recém chegadas se sentaram de frente à uma mesa enorme, redonda, de madeira com as bordas esquisitamente talhadas, com figuras mitológicas e porções de historias do passado do Milênio de Prata. Se encontravam na Sala de Reuniões do Palácio da Lua, uma enorme sala decorada de forma simples e pratica. Alguns quadros com mapas e cenas bélicas adornavam, entre bandeiras e objetos militares, as desnudas paredes brancas. Os assentos eram bancos, e as jovenzinhas só assomavam a cabeça por cima da mesa, conferindo um certo grau de ridicularidade a cena. Hotaru olhava embelezada os mapas das paredes, Michiru se dedicou a admirar as figuras entalhadas da madeira da mesa e Haruka dava chutes no pé da mesa.

A Rainha Serenity entrou, acompanhada de Lady Mercúrio, Marte e Venus. Desde a morte de Lady Júpiter, não haviam encontrado ninguém que ocupasse seu posto, mesmo porque atravessavam momentos de paz e a questão não era um assunto urgente. Estavam estudando a possibilidade de incluir o irmão de Lady Júpiter a Guarda Pessoal da Rainha, mas não era um jovem com os requisitos necessários para o posto. Lady Júpiter havia deixado um buraco emocional difícil de se fechar.

A Soberana sorriu ao ver as jovens princesas olhando-as assombradas e sentou-se no assento principal da Sala. Venus se sentou a sua direita e Marte e mercúrio a sua esquerda.

As princesas dos planetas exteriores não haviam visto jamais as Inner Senshi e se sentiram incomodadas por sua imponente presença.

Venus era a típica líder, uma mulher alta e loira, de olhos azuis e beleza extraordinária. Possuía um caráter duro e disciplinado. Diziam que ela havia se casado com um homem de aspecto horrível para burlar-se dele enquanto saia com seus numerosos amantes. Quando Lady Júpiter morreu, adotou sua filha, Makoto, e a criava junto a sua própria filha no Palácio de Venus. Todos diziam que era uma mãe frívola e libertina, mas a verdade era que no campo de batalha era a líder indiscutível por sua seriedade e maestria.

Marte as olhava com olhos críticos. O fogo daquele olhar não correspondia com o que se dizia dela na corte, que era uma marionete manejada com destreza por um marido orgulhoso e dominante. Enquanto isso, no campo de batalha era (depois da morte de Lady Júpiter) a Guerreira mais sanguinária e dedicada ao seu trabalho.

Por outro lado, Mercúrio... Seus olhos demonstravam cansaço e noites em claro. Ami, sua filha, todavia não havia se recuperado da enfermidade que sofria desde poucos meses depois de nascer e isso minava a resistência da Guerreira da Água. Ainda que seguramente o cansaço não era inimigo suficiente para baixar o rendimento de um cérebro de gênio e o talento de uma estrategista nata.

Sim, aqueles três presenças eram incomodas... Até o olhar firme e serio da Rainha Serenity naquele momento tampouco era a cândida luz azul que as recebeu há algumas horas no porto espacial.

"Quero que conheçam as Inner Senshi, suas tutoras a partir de agora. Elas se encarregarão de dar-lhes os conhecimentos necessários para converte-las em Guerreiras. Mercúrio, a minha esquerda, se encarregará de instruí-las em ciências e política, Marte em historia e religião e Venus as treinará fisicamente e as ensinará técnicas de combate. Pensei em Hotaru compartilhar a habitação com Setsuna, a princesa de Plutão, que já leva um tempo treinando aqui, e que Haruka e Michiru compartilhem a outra habitação... Hmm... Ah, sim, amanha começarão os treinamentos e na próxima segunda as aulas. De momento é só isso. Alguma pergunta?" Serenity as olhou com curiosidade.

Hotaru negou com a cabeça, obediente e, Haruka e Michiru se olharam de soslaio. Serenity temeu pelo pior, mas nenhuma das duas se opôs.

'Perfeito', pensou 'Suponho que Lady Urano e Netuno tenham solucionado seus problemas, ou suas filhas não estão na corrente do ódio que nem suas mães', sorriu encantada.


	5. Chegando ao entendimento

**CAPITULO 4. CHEGANDO A UM CONSENSO**

Hotaru indicou ao criado que deixasse as maletas na porta e olhou o interior do quarto. Estava as escuras, assim que decidiu acender a luz. Viu alguém junto a janela e supôs que tratava-se de sua companheira de quarto.

"Olá", começou, sorrindo "Eu sou..."

"Hotaru, princesa de Saturno. Eu sei", foi a simples resposta.

Hotaru tragou a saliva tentando encontrar um tema para uma conversa para cortar o palpável silencio que havia se apoderado do lugar. "Vote tem o quarto muito bonito. Gosto dessas cortinas, o vermelho é uma cor que..."

"Por favor" disse Setsuna dando a volta e olhando-a nos olhos.

"Sim?"

"Tenta arrumar tudo antes das dez. Gosto de dormir cedo".

Setsuna se dirigiu a porta e se foi silenciosamente, deixando uma aturdida Hotaru para trás.

"Mas que garota estranha", pensou começando a arrumar sua bagagem.

Pouco a pouco os armários foram enchendo de roupas e os moveis de abajures, porque a pequena Hotaru tinha medo do escuro. Se acercou a janela para ver o exterior e admirou-se, maravilhada, os preciosos jardins do Palácio da Lua. Não se viam montanhas, o céu era claro e sem estrelas porque a luz do sol as tapava e uma azul presença no céu que lhe fez ver, tristemente que já não se encontrava em casa. Apesar que era melhor estar ali, sozinha, que sofrendo os golpes do cinto de seu pai, aquele gigante hipócrita e violento. Algum dia, quando fosse adulta, lhe ensinaria que não se deve usar o cinturão para castigar ninguém. E que as guerras deviam se solucionar conversando, não empunhando uma espada. Algum dia, ela, com suas próprias mãos, livraria sua mãe do horrível peso que suportava fazia anos.

Viu uma figura solitária passeando pelo jardim. Setsuna, sua companheira de quarto. Parecia uma pessoa amarga... Como ela. Suspirou resignada, dando as costas para a janela e desistindo da tarefa chata de tirar as coisas das caixas.

"Oye, perdão, não querendo me intrometer onde não sou chamada, mas... Onde você vai colocar tudo isso?" perguntou Haruka boquiaberta à sua ocmpanheira de qaurto ao ver o corredor cheio de caixas e malas.

Michiru começou a rir de forma delicada e deu de ombros.

"Obviamente, minha mãe pensou que os quartos do Palácio da Lua fossem maiores" sorriu amavelmente.

Michiru não parecia a garota metida e encrenqueira que sua mãe lhe disse. Claro, ela era diferente dela, mas não era antipática. Tinha feito bem em ir com cautela; afinal de contas, ia ser sua companheira de quarto e odiava julgar as pessoas pela primeira impressão que recebia.

"O que você vai fazer com tantas malas?" voltou a perguntar enquanto tentava empilhar uma montanha de livros mais alto do que ela contra a parede.

"Pois não... Cuidado!" exclamou Michiru esticando os braços para evitar a avalanche de livros que caiu sobre ambas.

Michiru saiu dentre os livros e começou a rir "Você tampouco trouxe pouca bagagem"

Haruka deu dois chutes nos livros que tinha em cima e saiu debaixo daquela montanha derrubada.

"Sim, suponho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para falar", disse piscando o olho.

"Você é muito diferente do que minha mãe disse", comentou Michiru levantando-se do chão e olhando sua companheira de cima a baixo "Mas fisicamente não se equivocou. Você parece um menino, como esperava"

"Você também é diferente do que me contaram, ainda que seja tão mimada", respondeu Haruka esticando uma mão, "Amigas?"

Michiru sorriu e estreitou sua mão.

"Amigas".

Haruka e Michiru decidiram deixar para mais tarde a cansativa tarefa de desfazer a bagagem e saíram ao jardim. Levavam todo o dia presas e estavam ansiosas de respirar um pouco de ar puro. Encontraram Hotaru, que havia decidido sair para buscar Setsuna, no corredor. Se cumprimentaram educadamente ainda que friamente e Hotaru lhes disse aonde se dirigia. As outras duas decidiram acompanhá-la para conhecer a tão estranha companheira de quarto de Hotaru.

Um desfile de flores foi o primeiro que viram ao sair ao exterior. A Terra brilhava com força em cima delas, conferindo uma luz azulada ao chão branco da Lua. Fazia horas que o sol se pôs e as estrelas brilhavam e tremiam ao longe. Só se escutava o refrescante ruído das águas das fontes. Michiru sorriu, recordando por um momento o suave murmuro das ondas do oceano, que tanto sentia falta. Chegaram a um pequeno lago, coberto de nenúfares brancos que salpicavam a água com sua pureza. Setsuna estava sentada ali, tendo uma leitura agradável.

Haruka atirou uma pedrinha ao lago e o barulho chamou a atenção de Setsuna, que levantou a vista do livro e viu as três de pé.

"Olá" sorriu Hotaru sentando-se ao seu lado "Vim com Haruka e Michiru, que são princesas de urano e Netuno" Atrapalhamos?"

"O jardim é muito grande, por que não vão atirar pedrinhas em outro lugar?"

"Oye!" se queixou Haruka "A partir de agora iremos ter que nos ver todos os dias, senhorita-eu-sou-superior-a-tudo-e-a-todos, Hotaru só queria te fazer companhia!"

Setsuna lhe dirigiu suespenetrantes olhos cor de rubi a Haruka, que a desafiou com um olhar esmeralda e cheio de energia. Setsuna deu de ombros.

"Como quiserem", suspirou devolvendo sua atenção ao livro que estava lendo.

Michiru se sentou ao lado de Hotaru e começou a falar com ela de como era belo seu planeta e como iria sentir falta de casa. Hotaru escutava encantada, e quando falava de seu planeta, o fazia cheia de nostalgia e tristeza pelas crises que atravessavam. Haruka seguia de pé, sem dizer nada, atirando pedras no lago.

"As vezes", comentou Michiru olhando o planeta Terra, reluzente no céu, longe e imponente, "sentia a brisa marinha brincando com os meus cabelos e o canto das sereias e começava a chorar pensando que, quando chegasse na Lua não poderia voltar a ver aquilo" Suspirou, "mas seguramente vocês pensam que sou uma tonta", corou-se levemente.

"Você não é tonta", contestou Haruka sentando-se também, "Todas sentiremos falta de nossos planetas enquanto estivermos aqui, até você Hotaru", olhou a jovem de cabelo negro, que se ruborizou levemente, "mas suponho que teremos que nos acostumar a essa terra branca, a esta grama e a estas flores, a este lago e as fontes... As arvores e as aves, a brisa daqui, que é tão diferente ao vento selvagem de Urano".

Haruka tinha a vista perdida no horizonte, relembrando tardes em que corria contra o vento.

Michiru secou as lagrima e concordou.

"Que bobas", sussurrou Setsuna, sem apartar a vista do livro.

Hotaru a olhou, confusa.

"Por que diz isso?"

Setsuna fechou o livro de golpe e se levantou, olhando-as com desdém.

"Levo dois anos aqui e não sinto falta do meu planeta, muito menos de minha mãe. Quem quer viver em um planeta frio e árido, selvagem e corrompido com uma mãe que prefere ficar de guarda nas Portas do Tempo do que com sua própria filha?".

Setsuna deu meia volta e se foi caminhando lentamente até o Palácio. Hotaru a seguiu com o olhar, apenada.


	6. Começam os treinamentos

**CAPITULO 5.** **COMEÇAM OS TREINAMENTOS**

Michiru levantou as mãos e fechou os olhos, sentindo como sua própria energia se desprendia de seu ser. O murmúrio do mar começava a ser ouvido, uma luz verde azulada apareceu em suas mãos, unidas em uma concentração de energia que se formava. O suor aparecia em seu rosto, que apertou os dentes ao notar que perdia o controle sobre o elemento que tentava dominar. As olas começavam a aparecer em seus pés e assim como apareceram, desapareceram, deixado uma ligeira espuma esbranquiçada no solo. Michiru baixou os braços, respirando de forma entrecortada e com lagrimas nos olhos.

Hotaru estava em um duelo de espada com Haruka e não parecia estar muito bem. A loira tomava a iniciativa constantemente, fazendo com que Hotaru retrocedesse com estocadas laterais, logrando que se movesse em zig-zag sem tempo de contra atacar os golpes. Em questão de segundos a lamina da espada de Haruka lhe acariciou o colete protetor.

"Estão fazendo muitos progressos, não é, Vênus?", perguntou a Rainha Serenity.

Haviam passado apenas duas semanas, mas as garotas estavam fazendo progressos gigantescos. As três princesas começavam a sentir os elementos agitando-se em seu interior e estavam a ponto de dar forma a seus ataques representativos.

"Hotaru me assusta, majestade", sussurrou Lady Vênus, olhando fixamente a pequena figura de cabelo negro que, ofegando, dava a mão amistosamente a princesa de Urano. "Seu poder vai mais além dos cálculos. Não é a mais forte fisicamente, mas quando invoca seu poder a obscuridade para dar-lhe asas... E só se passaram duas semanas. Imagine então qual será seu poder dentro de dois anos, ou seis... Ou quando seja o momento de nomeá-la Guerreira? Não sei se é adequado ter uma arma tão poderosa entre nós".

Serenity sorriu confiante e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Lady Vênus.

"Eu confio nela. É como sua mãe, não vê como é carinhosa com suas companheiras e conosco?"

"Mas e se também tiver herdado a brutalidade de seu pai?", perguntou Vênus olhando de soslaio sua soberana. Serenity franziu a testa. "Titan conseguiu que o planeta de Saturno seja consumido por guerras internas que ameaçam estender-se pelos resto dos planetas exteriores. E o fato de estarem tão longe do Reino da Lua não faz mais do que aumentar a ameaça. Creio que teremos que ter cuidado com Hotaru".

Serenity assentiu com o olhar cravado na jovem princesa de Saturno.

"O que me diz sobre as demais?"

"Oh, também estão fazendo progressos notáveis. Haruka é a mais forte fisicamente. Creio que não terá rival a altura em um combate corpo a corpo. E Michiru tem muito potencial para criar ataques aquáticos, já viu que em apenas duas semanas é capaz de invocar o mar e dar forma ao ataque, ainda que não tem a resistência necessária para deter o poder para esse ataque. Por outro lado, Setsuna é um problema".

"Não a vejo treinando com suas companheiras".

"Esse é o problema, que não o faça. Se mantem separada das demais em todo o momento e não se relaciona com ninguém. É como se um escudo invisível a mantivesse longe do mundo. Mas seus poderes seguem aumentando a cada dia que passa. O ataque que utiliza seu poder mágico, o "Dead Scream", já faz algumas semanas que o domina e não sei se já chegou a ver seus efeitos, mas são devastadores".

"Então todavia não formaram uma equipe", sussurrou Serenity com a vista fixa no trio de jovens que praticavam no ginásio.

"Ah sim. As três se complementam muito bem. Haruka e Michiru ficam na defensiva, aproveitando o potencial ofensivo de Hotaru. Por outro lado, Haruka e Michiru são uma dupla excepcional. Me recordam a Lady Urano e a Lady Netuno nos velhos tempos, não concorda, majestade?"

"Sim, tem razão. Parece que se dão bem, não é?"

Vênus sorriu, satisfeita de suas alunas.

"Não faz muito tempo que se conhecem, mas são bastante amigas. Em realidade, as três são muito amigas, mas creio que no futuro, voltaremos a ter uma dupla Urano/Netuno tão letal como a que temos agora"

"Como tínhamos, Lady Vênus, como tínhamos".

Sailor Vênus se colocou séria e levantou a vista a sua soberana. As guerreiras de urano e Netuno todavia não haviam feito as pazes. Ainda que não se odiassem como antes, era certo que tampouco eram amigas, assim que seus ataques em conjuntos sofriam por conta de sua má relação. Serenity olhou nostálgica a Haruka e a Michiru, desejando voltar a sentir de novo aquele aperto no coração, aquele sentimento de harmonia que nascia de cada ataque simultâneo de urano e Netuno. "Que dizem suas companheiras sobre a evolução das princesas?", perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Lady Vênus sorriu abertamente.

"Faz anos que não encontram melhores alunas, majestade. Michiru demonstrou ser um gênio em política, ciências, estratégia... E ademais, é uma artista. Lady Marte lhe está dando aulas de pintura e musica e parece que a jovem tem um dom para o violino. Creio que é uma garota prodígio. Já Haruka... Jamais vimos uma garota tão teimosa. Ainda que tampouco seja um defeito grave porque essa teimosia faz com que defenda suas idéias até o limite do razoável. Mantém verdadeiras discussões cientificas com Lady Mercúrio. Hotaru é muito calada e reservada, mas Marte está maravilhada com ela, porque quando se concentra parece manter um dialogo direto com os deuses. É imperturbável, serena e confiante. E Setsuna é muito boa em ciências. Seu projeto deste mês foi desenhar uma recreação do Milênio de Prata, um trabalho magnífico, segundo Lady Mercúrio".

A Rainha Serenity sorriu satisfeita. As Outer Senshi tinha umas filhas fantásticas... E a nível pessoal também. Não lhe passava despercebido quando as via passearem juntas pelo jardim. Inclusive havia visto algumas vezes com Setsuna. Talvez estavam rompendo o gelo e poderiam conseguir que a indiferente Setsuna sentira apego por algo ou por alguém na vida.

* * *

"Não, Haruka...", comentou Lady Marte começando a perder a paciência, "só a energia unificada de todas as Sailor Senshi poderia regenerar o Cristal de Prata".

"Sim, estou de acordo com isso, Sensei, o que não me parece bem é que se tenha marginalizado as Outer Senshi até este momento. Por que condená-las ao Sono Eterno, quando tudo foi culpa do Caos? Uma vez expulso o Caos de seus corpos elas seguiriam sendo as mesmas de sempre, não?", a princesa de Urano olhou suas companheiras, em busca de apoio. Hotaru concordou e Michiru a olhou de forma cética.

"Em teoria sim, mas deve recordar que foram suas almas que adquiriram uma porção de Caos. Suas almas não estavam limpas. Caos também tentou as Inner Senshi e não obteve êxito", lhe recordou Marte, insistindo.

"Mas...", retrucou a jovem.

"Eu acho que tinham medo do poder das Outer Senshi, que sempre foi superior as da Inner", sugeriu Hotaru interrompendo Haruka.

"O talvez de sua forma de fazer as coisas", agregou Haruka, sorrindo a Hotaru. "Minha avó sempre dizia que os sacrifícios a vezes eram necessários, mas as Inner Senshi sempre estiveram contra essa idéia. Por que?"

"Porque para as Inner Senshi, igual que para a Família Real do Reino da Luna, sempre teve uma forma pacifica de fazer as coisas. A violência deve ser o ultimo passo"

"Mas há situações em que só a lamina de uma espada pode eliminar o mal", raciocinou Hotaru.

"Mas nenhuma vida deve ser considerada insignificante e não justifica o assassinato massivo que cometeram seus ancestrais há centenas de anos", concluiu Marte.

"E se a paz do universo dependesse da vida de uma só pessoa", perguntou Michiru olhando de forma desafiadora a Sailor Marte. "E se, matando a uma pessoa se garantisse o bem-estar de bilhões de habitantes do Milênio de Prata?"

Haruka sorriu triunfal e deu uma palmada no ombro de Michiru. Hotaru se limitou a olhar fixamente a Lady Marte. A Guerreira do Fogo olhou suas alunas, de uma a uma.

"Não. Rotundamente, não. O assassinato nunca, repito, NUNCA pode ser justificado".

"Mas no Milênio de Prata existe uma pena de morte", murmurou Setsuna, que, como sempre, se havia mantido fora do debate.

Lady Marte raciocinou. Sim, havia uma lei que dizia que qualquer habitante do Milênio de Prata podia ser condenado a morte se cometia ato de alta traição contra o Reino, ou contra a Família Real.

"Não acha que as Leis do Milênio de Prata deveriam ser revistas, sensei?", perguntou Setsuna levantando a vista com um sorriso ladeado.

"Nunca disse que nosso sistema fora perfeito", se desculpou Lady Marte, tirando um pano do bolso para secar o suor e dirigindo-se de novo a lousa em que estava tentando começar uma aula de história.


	7. O nascimento da amizade

**CAPITULO 6. O NASCIMENTO DA AMIZADE.**

"Vou achar vocês!, gritou Haruka destampando os olhos e olhando a seu redor em busca de suas companheiras. "Não poderão escapar de mim, eu sou mais rápida!"

O jardim estava deserto. Setsuna era a única pessoa ali, estava sentada junto a fonte, lendo em silêncio, impertubavelmente.

"Setsuna, você as viu?", sussurrou Haruka.

Setsuna não levantou a vista do livro, porém sorriu.

"Você acha que vou te dizer onde se esconderam?", perguntou em um tom burlão. "Será divertido ver como passa horas e horas bucando-as"

"Bah", Haruka levantou uma mão com desprezo, afastando-se de Setsuna. "Tampouco quero que me diga, isso romperia o encanto do jogo!"

Hotaru era pequena e não era ágil. Encontrar-la seria mais fácil que encontrar Michiru, cuja rapidez e agilidade eram equiparáveis a sua própria. Sorriu com malicia e descartou as arvores por serem altas e o lago por ser profundo. Descartou 80% dos arbustos por estarem repletos de espinhos. Encontrar Hotaru seria brincadeira de criança.

Eventualmente viu um cabelo negro assomando dentre uns arbustos e saiu correndo naquela direção. A princesa de Saturno apareceu dentre as folhas e foi correndo até a arvore mais alta do jardim, já que se a tocava sem ser pega por Haruka, estaria salva. Por desgraça, Haruka quando se colocava a correr era impossível detê-la. Saltou sobre ela pegando-a pelos tornozelos, jogando-a ao solo.

"Te peguei!" sussurrou a milímetros da orelha da pequena.

"Não tive tempo de encontrar um lugar seguro!", se queixou Hotaru acariciando o tornozelo.

Haruka lhe estendeu a mão e a ajudou a levantar-se.

Olhou ao seu redor com os olhos entrecerrados e a mirada perdida entre as arvores.

"Estou segura de que se esconde em uma arvore..." sussurrou.

Se fixou em uma arvore verde cerca do lago e teve uma intuição de que a princesa de Netuno se encontrava ali. Tinha que ir com cuidado. Michiru era esperta e muito rápida, muito diferente da inocente Hotaru. Se a via antes de tê-la ao alcance, sairia correndo e se salvaria.

"Michiru, sei que está aí em cima, desça por conta própria, se não terei que subir para te buscar!", gritou em tom ameaçador.

Soou uma doce risada da copa da arvore e Haruka não teve duvidas. Michiru estava ali. Se pendurou no tronco da arvore e começou a escalar. Se encontrava no meio do caminho quando escutou um golpe surdo no solo, e viu a jovem de cabelo aguamarinha correndo como a alma que leva o diabo.

"Maldita seja!" resmungou Haruka lançando-se ao solo do alto da árvore, apoiando-se com uma mão no solo, para sair correndo detrás de Michiru.

A jovem princesa de Netuno estava a poucos metros para chegar a árvore salvadora quando uma força lhe apanhou pela cintura e a levou ao solo. Rodou várias vezes e acabou de costas apoiada na fresca grama da jardim e todo o peso de Haruka em cima de si.

"Te peguei", sussurrou a jovem princesa de Urano sorrindo de forma triunfal e sujeitando firmemente a jovem de cabelo aguamarinha pelos pulsos.

"Todavia não me explicou... Como adivinha sempre onde... Me escondo. Mas não importa... não terá tanta sorte... da próxima vez" contestou Michiru tentando recuperar o alento depois de tão frenética corrida.

Ter p corpo da jovem princesa de Urano em cima de si não facilitava a tarefa e começou a tossir violentamente quando o ar fresco da tarde infiltrou em seus pulmões, quentes por tanto exercício.

Haruka se colocou de pé e a ajudou Michiru a se levantar, dando-lhe umas palmadas nas costas para que passasse o excesso de tosse.

"Hotaru, te encontrei primeiro, assim que agora você deverá contar e nós nos esconderemos".

A morena princesa de Saturno começou a contar. Michiru fez sinais a Haruka para que a seguisse até certo esconderijo que acabava de encontrar, mas no meio do caminho se encontraram com uma servente que lhes informou de que o jantar estava pronto. Entraram no Palácio obedientemente.

"... Dois... Um... ZERO!" exclamou Hotaru dando a volta para olhar ao seu redor. "As encontrarei!"

De repente, notou uns golpes em suas costas. Virou-se e encontrou Setsuna, com o livro debaixo do braço.

"É inútil, já foram jantar. Você e eu deveríamos fazer o mesmo".

"E pensavam me deixar aqui buscando-as como uma louca?" perguntou Hotaru indignada. "Elas duas vão ver quando as pegar..."

Hotaru saiu correndo até o palácio, seguida por Setsuna que deixou escapar uma risada.

* * *

Setsuna se encontrava em sua habitação, observando como o tempo passava através de um relógio de areia. Fascinava-lhe ver como caia cada grão de areia, como cada vez que um grão caía era sinal de que uma porção mais de tempo escapava de suas mãos para formar parte do passado.

Um dia ela poderia segurar esses grãos de areia com suas próprias mãos e manejá-los como quiser e talvez, apenas talvez, sua mãe lhe sorriria e a felicitaria pelos seus progressos. Mas nunca o fez... Assim que, por que criar ilusões?

"UUH!", Hotaru se assomou detrás de Setsuna tentando surpreende-la.

A jovem princesa de Plutão não se mexeu.

"O que você está fazendo, Setsuna?"

"Vejo como passa o tempo", murmurou a garota com a vista fixa na areia.

"Oh", sussurrou Hotaru inclinando-se sobre Setsuna para estudar o relógio com atenção. "E o que vê exatamente?"

"Grãos de areia deslizando pelo cristal", foi a curta resposta.

"E quando olha esse relógio, não te parece que a vida é algo insignificante?" perguntou Hotaru.

Setsuna levantou a vista à sua companheira de quarto, surpreendendo-se com a pergunta. Colocou-se em pé e se dirigiu à janela, olhando o planeta Terra, alta e claro no espaço.

"Sim, mas não me dá medo. Serei uma Sailor melhor que minha mãe, pode ter certeza. E não me importa estar sozinha".

"Não vai estar, Setsuna", murmurou Hotaru acariciando-lhe o braço.

A princesa de Plutão baixou o olhar saindo do transe em que se havia submergido e sorriu levemente.

"Obrigada". E voltou sua vista ao céu.


	8. As princesas dos planetas interiores

_Desculpe a demora para disponibilizar os capítulos, tenho entrado pouco na net e só agora nas férias (uhuuul) tenho tido tempo pra voltar a atualizar a história :/_

_Mas provavelmente, de agora em diante, as atualizações ocorrerão semanalmente (pelo menos, esse é o plano)._

_Boa leitura e aguardo reviews :)_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 7. AS PRINCESAS DOS PLANETAS INTERIORES**

"Atenção, atenção, o inimigo ataca pela esquerda!".

Uma enorme nave cortava o espaço, viajando a velocidade da luz, além do sistema solar.

Esquivava com destreza o inimigo que as perseguia entre a chuva de meteoros que parecia ser vomitado pelo céu. A tenente se encontrava diante do painel de controle, apertando os botões de forma frenética, o suor empalidecendo seu rosto, o olhar fixo na chuva de dados que salpicava a tela de letras e números.

"Capitã, nos falta combustível!", gritou, presa ao pânico.

"Oh não, tenente, isso quer dizer que teremos que fazer uma aterrissagem de emergência!" exclamou a capitã, tirando o gorro e deixando que seu loiro cabelo caisse como uma cascata pelas suas costas. "Vamos, tenente, rumo ao planeta F-512!", sinalou um ponto invisível no espaço.

A tenente olhou sua capitã visivelmente irritada.

"Ai não há nenhum planeta, capitã. Devo te recordar que desde meia hora o único que nos rodeia é a chuva de meteoros e os demônios que nos perseguem".

"Se eu estou dizendo que há um planeta é que há um planeta, entendido?" a capitã dirigiu um olhar furioso a seu braço direito.

A tenente retirou o gorro e o pedaço de madeira que usava como espada. Se colocou de pé de um salto.

"Olha, Minako, estou farta de que você invente as coisas à sua vontade. Tolerei que seja a capitã, que diga quantos demônios atacam e que invente uma chuva de meteoros, mas... Uma aterrissagem de emergência em um planeta que você acaba de inventar! Não havíamos combinado de que o próximo planeta estava a anos luz daqui? Chega, já cansei de jogar contigo".

A capitã tirou o lençol que levava como capa e baixou da rocha onde estava em pé, seguindo a garota de cabelo comprido, castanho preso em um rabo-de-cavalo que se dirigia com passo firme e rápido ao Palácio de Vênus.

"Pois fique sabendo, é você que está sempre me seguindo, Makoto!" e mostrou a língua em um gesto pouco elegante em uma princesa.

"Olha, já cansei de você. Vou jogar com Calisto, que pelo menos com ele posso lutar sem medo de sujar o vestido".

"Está insinuando de que sou fresca?" exclamou Minako levantando-se do solo e encarando a princesa de Júpiter, que era uma cabeça mais alta que ela. "E você que vai com o primeiro garoto bonito que aparece pela frente!"e mostrou a língua de novo.

Makoto se ruborizou, mas não se deu por vencida.

"Isso são desculpas suas. Eu vou com ele porque é muito mais interessante que uma menina fresca e tonta que sempre tem que ser a capitã". e mostrando-lhe a língua dirigiu-se ao ginásio do Palácio.

Desde a morte de seus pais, Makoto começou a viver em Vênus, aos cuidados de Lady Vênus e seu marido, Volcano. Se dava bem com ambos, com Vênus porque Makoto era muito discreta e quando via sair da habitação da Sailor qualquer de seus amantes, não fazia perguntas nem comentários a respeito. E com Volcano se dava bem porque ele era o pai que nunca teve. Era carinhosos com ela, apesar de seu horrível aspecto físico. Por outro lado, para Minako era a irmã perfeita. O dócil caráter de Makoto era ideal para uma mente tão dominante como a da loira princesa de Vênus. Iam juntas a espiar os garotos no ginásio, escapavam a noite à cozinha do Palácio para prepararem lanches no meio da noite, brincavam e liam juntas... Lady Vênus pensava que se Minako tivesse uma irmã de verdade não se dariam tão bem com ela como com Makoto. E, egoistamente, pensava que uma amizade tão intensa, consequentemente, poderia proporcionar uma dupla de combate perfeita. As inner Senshi contariam no futuro com uma dupla de combate tão temível como Urano/Netuno.

* * *

Duas gotas mais... Só duas gotas mais daquela solução e o liquido do tubo de ensaio mudaria de cor, passando do azul a uma tonalidade rosada. Caiu a primeira gota no tubo e com a segunda...

BUUUUUUUUUUM!

A princesa de Mercúrio destampou o rosto, enegrecida pelo fumaça dos componentes que haviam explodido. A dúvida aparecia em seu olhar azul, o mesmo azul de seus cabelos, mais escuros agora pelo pó que havia levantado o experimento. Pegou uma toalha e, tossindo sem parar, revisou suas notas. O que poderia ser falhado? Não havia se equivocado com os elementos, nem com as quantidades... O tubo estava limpo... Acaso era sua teoria que estava errada? Se os números batiam!

Uma mulher alta e magra, de rosto pálido e cabelo azul escuro entrou correndo na habitação ao escutar o estrondo Lady Mercúrio.

Levou as mãos à cabeça quando descobriu sua filha, negra como o carbono, tentando tirar dentre os cristais rotos e soluções derramadas, uma folha de notas enegrecida e úmida.

Tirou gentilmente as folhas de suas mãos e apartou o cabelo de seus olhos.

"O que falhou, o que falhou... o que...?" perguntava uma e outra vez uma Ami aturdida.

A pequena Ami, princesa de Mercúrio, fazia um ano que havia superado totalmente a enfermidade que sofria desde pouco tempo de seu nascimento. Isso havia transformado-a em uma jovem débil e apagada que se refugiava na ciência para não expor-se às brincadeiras dos demais. Sua mãe seguia preocupada por ela, mas tinha esperanças de que quando tivesse que ir para o Palácio da Lua começar seus treinamentos, esse caráter introvertido se transformasse. A jovem princesa de Mercúrio era uma menina muito inteligente, mas faltava o treinamento físico e essa confiança em si mesma que só adquiriria com a amizade e o trabalho que se exercia no Palácio da Lua.

* * *

Tinha o olhar fixo no fogo. Totalmente concentrada e segura de si mesma levantou a mão e, pouco a pouco, foi acercando-a a chama. Começou a sentir primeiro o calor, logo a dor e mais tarde a agonia, a medida que sua mão acariciava e se metia no fogo Retirou-a, enfadada e com lagrimas de ira nos olhos, ao notar que a dor era insuportável. Acariciou sua pele, avermelhada e sensível, maldizendo aquelas chamas que não conseguia dominar nunca.

"Toma, passe isso para não sair bolhas", soou uma voz as suas costas, rouca, porém carinhosa.

Não precisou virar-se para comprovar de que se tratava de Ares, seu pai.

"Por que será que cada vez que te deixamos sozinha te pegamos tentando meter a mão no fogo?", perguntou olhando fixamente sua filha e sentiu que estava se olhando em um espelho. Aquela garota era igual a ele. Impulsiva, forte, valente e... Teimosa.

"Supõe-se que eu serei a Sailor Marte, a guerreira do Fogo", começou Rei tentando não deixar aparente a dor que seguia sentindo, esfregando sua mão de forma rítmica. "Mas o fogo não me quer. Não pára de me rechaçar", se deteve, olhando fixamente as chamas.

Ares suspirou, compreendendo em parte a desesperação de sua filha. Lady Marte tardou uns anos em contar com o fogo para seus ataques. Se tratava de um elemento tão difícil de manejar como os sentimentos, capazes de controlar os corações e as mentes à sua vontade. Mas Rei tinha algo que a Marte sempre faltou: persistência, insolência e umas gotas de ira selvagem que lhe arrebatavam qualquer medo que pudesse sentir.

Sorriu orgulhosos a sua filha, que não deixava de olhar o fogo. Ares sempre desejou ter sido um Guerreiro da Corte da Rainha Serenity. Mas... As leis indicavam que somente o primeiro filho dos reis de cada planeta podia sê-lo, assim que se conformou com que sua filha um dia pudesse ser o que ele não podia aspirar a ser.

"Um dia poderei com ele... Verdade, Papai?" Rei levantou a vista. Ares se encontrou com chamas em lugar de pupilas, com o vermelho da paixão e o ardor de um temperamento sem domar.

Sim, Rei era igual a ele, estava certo disso.

"Claro que sim, Rei, quando chegue o momento o fogo será quem te deixará entrar em seus domínios", disse colocando-se em pé e afastando-se de sua filha. "Mas só quando chegue o momento".

E desapareceu pela porta, deixando a Rei acariciando-se a mão machucada e olhando fixamente à porta.


	9. As princesas interiores chegam à Lua

**CAPITULO 8. AS PRINCESAS INTERIORES CHEGAM À LUA**

Haviam passado dois anos com a rapidez ou a lentidão que só o tempo consegue controlar.

Setsuna já tinha dez anos. A maturidade daquele que havia vivido mais coisas das quais se pode contar começava a aparecer em seu olhar escarlate. Tinha um ataque letal, o "Dead Scream", totalmente controlado. A energia do fluir do tempo e o espaço impulsionava seus músculos a correr e a saltar quando mantinha uma luta corpo a corpo. A leitura exaustiva lhe havia concebido uma serenidade e um vocabulário próprios de um adulto experiente e as práticas de luta uma segurança em si mesma inigualável. Era como se uma energia interior a impulsionasse a superar-se a cada dia.

Hotaru acabava de cumprir os oito e conservava seu caráter brincalhão, ainda que sofresse batalhas internas que minavam sua resistência. Odiava cada vez mais seu pai porque haviam lhe chegado noticias de que em Saturno havia começado uma Guerra Civil. Tinha um ataque de efeitos mortíferos: "Death Ribbon Revolution". Um ataque em que fitas negras envolviam sua vitima em um abraço apertado, que morria entre convulsões e espasmos sanguinários. Lady Vênus apagava o simulador quando Hotaru lançava seu ataque. Contemplar aquelas mortes horríveis uma vez já foi o suficiente.

Haruka não havia cumprido os oito porém era muito alta para sua idade. Um dia, ao sair para brincar de esconde-esconde no jardim rasgou o vestido em um arbusto, decidindo não voltar a usar nunca mais um. Desde então usava calças sempre, para desespero da Rainha e de Lady Vênus, que a perseguiam com lindos vestidos de todas as cores imagináveis. Haruka subia em uma arvore e se negava a descer enquanto os vestidos não desapareciam de sua vista, ou até que Michiru subia na árvore para lhe fazer companhia e a convencia que o melhor era descer. Começava a dominar o vento, seu elemento, mas ainda tinha problemas para invocar o "World Shaking", seu melhor ataque.

Michiru seguia sendo a mesma garota encantadora de sempre. Havia ganhado a afeto de todos no Palácio e era o orgulho das Inner Senshi, pois parecia engolir todo o tipo de conhecimento que lhe era oferecido. Sua força física, graças aos treinamentos exaustivos com Haruka, havia incrementado ao mesmo ritmo que sua velocidade, quase equiparável ao da princesa de Urano. Por outro lado, ela era a única pessoa capaz de aplacar as crises de raiva de Haruka e a única que conseguiu que pusesse um vestido o dia em que cumpriu os sete anos.

A amizade de Haruka e Michiru era uma benção para todos, depois das continuas brigas de suas mães. A Haruka lhe encantava mostrar as diferentes espécies de aves que habitavam o reino da Lua a Michiru e esta desfrutava brincando de esconde-esconde com a loira princesa de Urano. Passavam as tardes jogando e rindo. Às vezes, Hotaru e inclusive Setsuna, uniam-se a elas.

"A cena se repete, Vênus", sussurrou a Rainha Serenity a se braço direito e líder das Sailors enquanto esperava pacientemente, no porto espacial, a chegada de uma nave.

"Deus queira que as princesas dos planetas interiores sejam como as dos planetas exteriores", respondeu Vênus.

"Não confia em sua filha, Vênus?", soou uma suave voz detrás da Sailor do Amor.

"Não muito, Urano, mas tampouco confiava na sua quando chegou aqui, sendo um homenzinho como era... Espera um momento. Ela segue sendo um homenzinho", começou a rir discretamente.

"Se sua filha se parecer contigo, então ficará grávida antes de converter-se em Sailor", respondeu Urano adicionando veneno a discussão.

"Basta, garotas", murmurou Serenity rindo discretamente. "Se colocassem tanto empenho em lutar como colocam em discutir, já teríamos vencido para sempre o inimigo que nos espreita".

A nave que transportava quatro princesas dos planetas interiores chegou com atraso. Minako e Makoto foram as primeiras a descer, falando e rindo sem parar. Ami, com o olhar baixo e as bochechas levemente ruborizadas foi a seguinte e Rei a ultima, olhando tudo a sua volta, assombrada pela terra não ser vermelha e o ar tão denso quanto o de seu planeta.

"Bem vindas", as saudou a Rainha Serenity.


	10. Encontro de princesas

**CAPITULO 9. ENCONTRO DE PRINCESAS.**

Rei estava sentada na cama, acendendo fósforos e vendo como a chama consumia a pequena madeira. Fascinava-lhe o fogo.

Ami não compartia da mesma fascinação. Assomou-se à janela e contemplou uma vasta imagem dos esplendorosos jardins do Palácio da Lua. Olhou a estante, cheia de livros, e sentiu falta de algumas de suas obras que, por falta de espaço, teve que deixar em seu planeta natal. Não entendia por que lhe haviam colocado no mesmo quarto daquela pequena piromaniaca. Minako e Makoto haviam crescido juntas, assim que compreendia que tivessem colocado-as na mesma habitação, mas ela... E aquela louca? Não tinha sentido. Preferia estar sozinha que ver aquela garota colocando fogo nas cortinas. Foi à piscina para ver se a água poderia tranqüilizá-la um pouco. Em seu planeta a água era um luxo, mas parecia que no Reino da Lua era algo mais do que comum.

Abriu uma gigantesca porta em formato de duas folhas e se encontrou com uma enorme piscina a sua frente. Havia dois trampolins, um alto e outro baixo. Tirou o roupão e refrescou os pés na piscina. Respirando fundo e preparando-se para o cambio de temperatura ao entrar na água, deu um salto e mergulhou. A água estava fresca, abriu os olhos e viu que o fundo da piscina estava coberto por pequenas louças que formavam um mosaico. Tentou descobrir qual era a cena que representava aquele emaranhado de cores quando a água de repente lhe enviou uma vibração estranha. Era como se o elemento em que mais se sentia cômoda a abandonasse. O ar começou a faltar em seus pulmões e subiu à superfície. Se apoiou na borda da piscina, ofegante, olhando a sua volta confusa, mas ser ver ninguem. Só viu um redemoinho no centro da piscina.

"Não é fantástico?" soou uma voz profunda, grave ainda que suave.

Levantou o olhar e se encontrou com uma garota alta, loira, vestida com um maiô azul e uma camisa aberta Viu que aquela estranha jovem não dizia nada mais e olhava fascinada o redemoinho, assim que decidiu seguir a direção de seu olhar e contemplar o que estava acontecendo na água.

O redemoinho começou a tomar velocidade e se levantou acima do nível da piscina. A água começou a recuar e retornar à piscina, revelando uma jovem de cabelo cacheado, de cor aguamarina, que deu uma pirueta no ar e voltou a submergi-se na água. Cada vez que aquela garota tocava a água o elemento enviava vibrações eletrizantes a Ami. Quem seria aquela garota? Seria uma sereia?

De repente uma sombra saltou por cima da cabeça de Ami e uma figura loira submergiu na piscina. Aquela garota nem sequer tirou a camisa! Nadou até o redemoinho e em alguns segundos a jovem de cabelo aguamarina emergiu, respirando entrecortadamente, mas sorrindo a jovem loira.

"Me falta pouco, Haruka. Creio que com um pouco mais de pratica poderei aperfeiçoar o salto", disse.

"A falha está no redemoinho, que não te impulsiona o suficiente. Se a água fosse salgada a densidade poderia criar um redemoinho mais compacto. Ou... não sei, talvez eu poderia te ajudar com um pouco de vento". Respondeu a jovem, com a camisa empapada e grudada no maiô.

"Não. Sei que posso conseguir, mas muito obrigada, de todas as formas", sorriu e então percebeu de que Ami as olhava, abobada. "Olá!", cumprimentou afavelmente e começou a nada até ela.

Ami olhou a seu redor. A sereia estava indo em sua direção... O que queria? A jovem loira submergiu-se e apareceu após alguns momentos a seu lado, sorrindo-lhe também.

"Olá", disse timidamente, incomoda diante da presencia daquelas duas desconhecidas.

"Você deve ser uma das princesas dos planetas interiores. Chegou ontem, não?", perguntou a sereia.

"Não... er... Sim, chegamos ontem. Me chamo Ami, sou a princesa de Mercúrio".

"Eu sou Michiru, princesa de Netuno e essa", disse sinalando a loira, que estava apoiando as mãos no chão da piscina e cujos pés eram o único que aparecia pela superfície da água, "É Haruka. A princesa de Urano. Estou lhe ensinando a nada", e complementou, sussurrando "Mas é um pouco lerda".

De repente emergiu a garota loira a toda velocidade, salpicando a ambas.

"Te ouvi!", exclamou salpicando a Michiru com água.

A jovem começou a rir.

"Como está a vida na Lua?", perguntou a Ami.

"Sinto falta do meu planeta e amanhã começarei os treinamentos com as demais. Não me apetece nada começar, sabe?"

"Logo você se acostumará... Ademais, fará amigas. E se tem algum problema, pode contar conosco. Não sei se poderemos nos ver com freqüência porque temos muitas aulas e treinamentos, mas estaremos encantadas de ajudar quando você precisar", lhe disse Haruka sorrindo abertamente.

Ami deixou de sentir-se incomoda diante àquele sorriso amistoso. Talvez as outras princesas não fossem como Rei, talvez houvesse alguma que fosse como Haruka ou Michiru.

Haruka saiu da água tirando a camisa e torcendo-a, deixando-a de lado para secar junto a uma toalha. Michiru também saiu da piscina, estendendo a mão a Ami para ajudá-la a sair.

"Você vem?"

Ami a olhou, sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

"Não, obrigada, ficarei aqui um pouco mais, se não se importam. Nos vemos logo?"

"Lógico", respondeu Michiru, indo com Haruka para o vestiário.

* * *

Rei saiu ao jardim. Um dos fósforos, ao cair ao solo, havia pego em um livro de sua companheira de quarto e começou a queimá-lo. Apagou-o rapidamente, mas apesar de seus esforços não pôde salvar o livro. Ami a mataria quando soubesse. Decidiu abrir a janela para que a fumaça se dispersasse e saiu ao jardim para passear.

Entre sua obsessão pelo fogo e as visões... Cada vez que fechava os olhos veia sangue, uma batalha... Um homem e uma mulher consumidos por chamas em um lugar luxuoso, um palácio, talvez. Nunca havia sido uma menina temerosa, mas aquelas visões começavam a minar sua resistência.

Parou diante da fonte principal do jardim, aquela que representava a primeira serenity com o Cristal de Prata na mão.

"Minha mãe disse que a Rainha Serenity estava obcecada pelo cristal e que inclusive dormia com ele como se fosse uma pelúcia", soou uma voz detrás de si.

"Ha, ha... Sim, é o que parece", comentou Rei, girando-se e encontrando-se com uma garota um pouco mais baixa que ela, de sua idade, aproximadamente, loira, com o cabelo quase prateado, presos em dois rabos-de-cavalo e dois coques no topo da cabeça, um de cada lado. Tinha os olhos mais azuis que o planeta Terra e... ERA IDENTICA A ESTATUA DA FONTE!

Rei se limitou a olhá-la boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer, logo começou a gaguejar uma série de desculpas. A outra garota começou a rir.

"Não tem por que se desculpar, é a verdade", comentou, para lhe sussurrar depois em tom confidencial. "Era uma louca perigosa, todo mundo sabe".

"Mas você... Você..."

"Perdão, não me apresentei. Me chamo Serenity, mas todo mundo me chama de Usagi, para não confundir-me com minha mãe, sabe? Agora dizem que meu nome se deve ao fato de eu parecer com um coelho", mostrou a língua de leve em uma careta engraçada.

Rei a olhou confusa.

"Meu penteador lembra as orelhas de um coelho", explicou Usagi, começando a rir; Rei sorriu e esboçou uma reverencia. Aquela menina era a filha da Rainha Serenity, era a Pequena Dama.

Usagi sorriu e lhe indicou que não fazia falta fazer reverencias;

"Bah, ninguém nos vê", alegou. "Como se chama? Não te vi aqui antes, deve ser uma daquelas novas princesas".

"Sou Rei, princesa de Marte, alteza", contestou e Usagi voltou a rir.

"Não te disse que me chamasse de usagi? Pois não me chame de alteza... As formalidades não cabem entre amigas".

Rei piscou confusa.

"Amigas?"

"Sim, amigas... O que tem de mal?', perguntou inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente. De repente saiu um servente perguntando pela Pequena Dama e lhe disse que tinha classe de canto em alguns minutos. "Oh tenho que ir. Nos veremos outra vez, certo Rei?"

A jovem morena assentiu debilmente e contemplou estupefata como a princesa herdeira do trono da Lua saia correndo até o Palácio.

"Não é um encanto?", soou outra voz detrás de si, uma voz suave, como um ronrono.

Deu meia volta e se encontrou com uma jovem de cabelos negros, como o seu, só que mais curto. Tinha os olhos púrpuras, uma cor que nunca havia visto. Levava um vestido preto, que chegava aos tornozelos, e lhe sorria afavelmente. Rei concordou.

"Eu sou Hotaru, princesa de Saturno", Rei abriu a boca para apresentar-se, mas a outra a interrompeu. "Não faz falta, eu as ouvi antes. Me alegro em conhecer você, Rei", lhe estendeu a mão.

Rei a estreitou e o medo a paralisou. Aquela mão, a foice... O homem e a mulher... A luz... E o fogo.

O rosto amável de Hotaru se ensombreceu de repente. "Desde quando você tem poderes psíquicos?", perguntou em voz baixa.

"Eu não tenho poderes psíquicos. Só... Vejo coisas", se desculpou Rei, desfazendo-se do aperto daquela mão fria que estreitava a sua.

"Pois, sinceramente, espero que o que você viu seja apenas isso... uma visão. Não era uma imagem muito agradável".

E dito isto deu a volta e caminhou até o Palácio, desaparecendo de sua vista. Olhou a mão que havia estreitado a de Hotaru. Se perguntou como Hotaru poderia saber do que ela via... Talvez fosse Hotaru a que tivesse poderes psíquicos.

* * *

"Te disse que o vi por aqui!", sussurrou Minako, arrastando Makoto pelos arbustos dos jardins. Viram a princesa de Marte, diante da fonte, olhando a mão direita como se fosse idiota. Sinalou em frente e puxou novamente Makoto.

"E daí? Se é tão bonito, com certeza voltaremos a vê-lo", se queixou a princesa de Júpiter, tentando se desvencilhar de Minako, que puxava-a com força.

"Está ali", sussurrou Minako excitadamente.

A sombra de uma arvore havia um jovem alto, loiro, lindo... O que mais podiam pedir? Acabavam de chegar a Lua e se encontravam com um anjo. Não podiam se queixar. O garoto começou a fazer exercícios, a distribuir chutes e socos no ar e pronto uma fina camada cristalina se formou em seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar mais atrativo. Makoto suspirou, suas bochechas levemente ruborizadas e Minako avançou, com a intenção de sair do arbusto no qual estavam escondidas.

De repente, uma garota apareceu detrás da arvore e sorriu ao garoto. Era uma garota não muito alta, de cabelo azul curto, olhar limpo e cristalino. Makoto a reconheceu: era Ami, a princesa de Mercúrio. Mas... Como podia uma mosca morta como ela conhecer um garoto como aquele? A verdade era que Ami se acercou ao garoto com total naturalidade e começaram a conversar animadamente. Inclusive, o garoto lhe ensinou técnicas de luta e começaram a rir de forma natural quando, ao tentar dar um chute aéreo, Ami caiu sobre a grama. O jovem estendeu-lhe a mão e a ajudou a colocar-se de pé. A inveja corroia Minako. Mas apareceu outra pessoa naquele ponto perdido do jardim. Uma garota mais alta, de cabelo verde, comprido e liso e pele morena. Se acercou ao garoto e lhe comentou algo. Os dois se foram a toda pressa e Ami ficou debaixo da sombra daquela arvore, praticando o chute que o garoto acabara de lhe ensinar.

Minako não pôde aguentar-se mais e se dirigiu a jovem princesa de Mercúrio.

"Caramba, Ami, vejo que não perde tempo. Mas que saiba de uma coisa, eu o vi primeiro e será meu!"

Ami a olhou atônita. Detrás da enfadada loira saiu Makoto, revirando os olhos e dando de ombros.

"Do que você está falando"? ', perguntou a garota de cabelo azul, tentando, com êxito desta vez, dar o chute aéreo.

"Esse garoto, o loiro lindo. Eu o vi primeiro", se queixou a princesa de Vênus.

"Que garoto? Se não conheço nenhum aqui", contestou Ami, confusa.

"O loiro que acaba de ir-se, o que te ensinou esse chute aéreo. Não me diga que não o conhece", exclamou Makoto, situando-se ao lado de Minako com cara brava, igual que a loira princesa de Vênus.

"Estão falando de Haruka?"

"Haruka! Que nome tão bonito... *sigh* combina tããão bem...", murmurou Minako com a vista perdida no céu.

Makoto também suspirou ilusionada.

"Pois sim, falamos desse garoto que momentos atrás estava contigo".

Ami começou a rir levemente, logo mais abertamente, a gargalhadas.

"Haruka! Ha, ha, ha... Se Haruka é uma garota...!", a jovem princesa de Mercúrio não podia dizer mais nada, dobrou-se pois as risadas lhe estavam causando pontadas no abdômen.

Makoto e Minako intercambiaram olhares confusos.

"Eu te disse que não existem garotos tão bonitos", lhe recriminou Makoto a sua quase irmã.

"Da na mesma. A mim me parece muito linda", contestou Minako com olhar apaixonado.

Ami e Makoto se olharam e deram de ombros.


	11. Treinamento na Lua

**CAPITULO 10. TREINAMENTO NA LUA**

O suor começava a empapar seu cabelo. Os olhos começavam a tremer e tinha a boca seca. Rei mantinha as mãos unidas, tentando concentrar-se em uma oração mágica contra os demônios. Lady Saturno havia lhe dito que tinha potencial místico e lhe ordenou que fizesse exercícios mentais para adquirir experiência na arte da concentração.

A Rainha Serenity havia decidido que fossem as Inner Senshi as encarregadas dos treinamentos das princesas dos planetas cálidos, igual que as Inner Senshi estavam encarregadas das princesas dos planetas frios. Desta forma evitariam confrontos familiares e tratos de favor.

"Vamos Rei, você pode!" gritou Usagi desde a porta do ginásio.

A princesa de Marte levantou a vista e a aura mística que a rodeava desapareceu, provocando uma bronca por parte de Lady Saturno.

Usagi quis entrar varias vezes para treinar, mas Lady Saturno a expulsou gentilmente, dizendo-lhe que ela treinaria quando chegasse o momento. Usagi choramingou e olhou de relance a Rei. Makoto e Minako a cumprimentaram desde o centro da sala e Usagi correu até elas, mas Lady Urano a afastou dali alegando que as espadas com as quais suas amigas praticavam estavam muito afiadas. Usagi sentiu lagrimas nos olhos, mas ao ver Ami, junto a Lady Netuno, sorriu abertamente e correu até ela. Netuno lhe sorriu e a acompanhou gentilmente até a porta do ginásio, que fechou suavemente quando a pequena Dama já se encontrava para fora. Usagi se ajoelhou e começou a chorar miseravelmente. Queria estar com suas amigas. Até aqueles dias não havia tido ninguém para brincar, ou falar... Gostava delas e gostaria de poder treinar com elas. Sua mãe chegou até onde estava e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Usagi levantou um olhar choroso e azul e a Rainha sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver sua filha daquele jeito. Decidiu falar com as Outer Senshi para que começassem a treinar sua filha com as demais. Estava mimando muito sua filha, mas... Não podia evitá-lo.

Makoto e Minako estavam entretidas em um combate com espadas. Fazia alguns dias que começaram a brandi-las e já manejavam-nas com soltura, principalmente Makoto, que parecia ter nascido para a batalha. Lady Urano sorriu satisfeita ao contemplar seus progressos. Makoto se parecia tanto a sua filha que lhe doía menos não encontrá-la. Entre os treinamentos e suas obrigações como Sailor não tinha tempo para ver Haruka. Quando lhe disseram que sua filha e a princesa de Netuno se davam bem sentiu uma pontada no peito. Sentia muito que Lady Netuno e ela não se dessem vem... Ainda que ultimamente não tivessem uma relação tão hostil. Inclusive seus próprios ataques em dupla começavam a melhorar outra vez, ainda que não tinham a cumplicidade que compartilhavam anos atrás. Sorriu a Makoto e a Minako ao vê-las lutar. Pareciam valentes e, sem duvida, eram muito unidas. Talvez poderiam criar uma dupla de combate invencível entre as futuras Inner Senshi.

Lady Netuno se encontrava com Ami, ensinando-lhe a invocar a água, seu elemento natural. Como Netuno e Mercúrio compartiam certas similaridades enquanto a seus poderes sobre o elemento aquático, a Sailor decidiu treinar Ami na invocação de ataques aquáticos.

"Mas eu não sou forte, Lady Netuno", queixou-se Ami.

"A força não é tudo. Em um combate não intervém apenas isto", apontou as espadas que as princesas de Vênus e Júpiter empunhavam. "Mas isto também" lhe acariciou a cabeça. "Li alguns de seus trabalhos e creio que poderá ser uma grande estrategista".

Ami se ruborizou levemente. Sua mãe sempre lhe ensinou a pensar primeiro e agir depois. Se parecia tanto a Lady Netuno... Gostou imediatamente daquela mulher de beleza apagada e olhar triste.

Rei, Ami, Makoto e Minako estavam reunidas em um canto do ginásio. Estavam descansando e bebendo suco.

Lady Urano se acercou a Netuno.

"Netuno... O planeta Saturno está sucumbindo em guerras. Todavia não chegou distúrbios a Urano, mas não descarto que a guerra possa chegar em um futuro próximo a todos os planetas exteriores. Ao final das contas, nossa situação política é bastante instável".

"Precisa de ajuda?", perguntou Netuno em voz baixa.

"Não... Acho que de momento meus soldados podem proteger as fronteiras do planeta. Quem me preocupa é Lady Saturno. Chegaram rumores de que foi Titan o causador da guerra. O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que têm razão. Titan sempre maltratou Lady Saturno. O que diz Lady Plutão?"

"Não podemos contar com ela. Desde que encontrou o cadáver de Lord Charon não é a mesma. Vaga constantemente pelas Portas do Tempo, se dedica a viajar de uma dimensão a outra. Quem há viu diz que envelheceu uns 30 anos nestes últimos seis meses".

"Certo, então. Enviarei um pelotão de soldados a Urano para que os ajudem com os trabalhos de contenção".

"Obrigada, Netuno".

"Não me entenda mal, não faço isso por você. Faço pelo bem do Milênio de Prata e pela amizade com compartíamos", contestou amargamente.

"Está insinuando que não somos mais amigas?"

"Já não posso confiar em você como antes. É minha companheira de equipe e minha parceira de combate... Mas não uma amiga. Que fique claro".

Lady Urano baixou o olhar ao chão, entristecida. Quando conheceu Umbriel, seu marido, se deu conta de que era um libertino, um homem muito atraente fisicamente que não conhecia o significado da palavra fidelidade. Quando soube que Umbriel era o prometido de Lady Netuno fez o possível para separá-los e, no fim, ela acabou se casando com o casanova. Uma vez casada, acreditou por um momento de que Umbriel havia mudado, principalmente quando nasceu Haruka. Mas seu marido continuava sendo o mesmo mulherengo de sempre. Netuno nunca a perdoou e, magoada, se casou com Anfitrite, um velho amigo seu, um homem de pouco caráter.

O destino podia ser muito cruel e, enquanto Lady Netuno vivia em harmonia com seu marido, ou isso parecia, ela havia se separado do seu e havia perdido sua velha amizade com Lady Netuno. Assentiu a sua companheira de luta (agora que apenas eram isso) e foi-se junto às princesas, para ensinar-lhes táticas de ataque terrestre.

Lady Saturno observava os treinamentos com o olhar perdido. Fazia noites que não dormia... Parecia que eram anos. As olheiras modelavam seus olhos com tristeza, com cansaço. Sorriu levemente quando viu os progressos que Rei fazia em suas técnicas de concentração. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente e viu espadas, corpos mutilados sobre a terra, escutou gritos agonizantes de dor... Viu sangue e destruição. E viu uma enorme figura rindo à gargalhadas: Titan.


	12. A prova

**CAPITULO 11. A PROVA**

Dormia placidamente quando sentiu um beijo cálido em seu rosto.

"Feliz aniversário" escutou seus ouvidos, como se fora um murmúrio ao longe.

Abriu os olhos e se encontrou, sentada a borda de sua cama, uma Michiru que sorria abertamente.

"Já é de dia?", perguntou meio dormida, todavia, aturdida, esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

Michiru começou a rir.

"Desde a algumas horas, mas estava com dó de te acordar", Haruka atirou-lhe uma almofada, que esquivou com maestria. "Anda, toma, quero ser a primeira a te presentear hoje".

A princesa de Netuno tirou algo de uma bolsa. Era um objeto grande, longo, parecia oco por dentro. Haruka a olhou confusa, tanto pelo sonho que ainda tinha, quanto por ignorância. Michiru sorriu e lhe acercou o objeto ao ouvido. Escutou um murmúrio suave, apagado, tranqüilizador. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que a paz invadia seu corpo, era quase como sentir o vento agitado em seu interior. Abriu os olhos e olhou Michiru de forma interrogante.

"É uma concha marinha que trouxe de meu planeta quando vim para cá. Quando a acerca ao ouvido pode escutar os ruídos que o oceano faz. Sempre me ajudou a sentir-me próxima ao meu lar e diminuir minhas saudades".

Haruka sorriu e lhe devolveu a concha.

"Não posso aceita-lo. É o único que conserva de seu lar, significa muito para você. Obrigada, mas não posso".

"Você gostou do que escutou?", perguntou colocando a concha junto à orelha e fechando os olhos.

"Sim, é um som muito relaxante", respondeu Haruka suspirando.

A princesa de Netuno abriu os olhos e voltou a dar a concha a Haruka.

"Quero que você fique com ela. Eu, fechando os olhos já posso sentir a água sobre a pele, o odor do mar, escutar o canto das sereias e o som das orlas quebrando contra as rochas. Oh, gostaria que pudesse sentir essas sensações por você mesma".

"Eu também gostaria de visitar seu planeta um dia. Você me contou tantas coisas sobre Netuno que as vezes parece que o vento me traz a essência do mar... E isso que nunca o vi!", sorriu docemente a jovem de cabelo aguamarinha.

Alguém chamou a porta. Michiru se levantou e foi abrir. Hotaru entrou correndo e abraçou Haruka, felicitando-a pelo seu décimo sexto aniversário. Setsuna entrou detrás dela, dando bom dia a Michiru e felicitando Haruka. Hotaru lhe presenteou com uma flor dissecada, de cor violeta, uma cor muito rara na Lua. Comentou que havia conseguido graças a um cultivo de Ami. Setsuna lhe presenteou com um relógio de areia e lhes comunicou que a Rainha Serenity queria vê-las naquela mesma manhã.

As quatro estavam sentadas em volta da enorme mesa de madeira da Sala de Reuniões. A decoração seguia sendo a mesma, austera, simples. A Rainha Serenity não as fez esperar e se sentou na cadeira principal. Vinha escoltada por Lady Vênus e Lady Urano, as lideres das Inner e Outer Senshi, respectivamente.

"Bom dia, sinto muito tê-las chamado tão cedo, mas em menos de dois meses todas terão completado os 16, já é hora de que sejam nomeadas Guerreiras dentro de pouco tempo. Será celebrado um Baile de Gala e comparecerá a realeza de todos os planetas a felicitarem".

"Mas os seus treinamentos não foram concluídos", disse Vênus se encarregando da conversa agora. "Terão que passar por uma prova".

As princesas trocaram olhares confusos.

"A prova", agora foi Urano quem retomou a conversa, "consiste em um combate real. Será uma missão menor, claro, ainda que também é um combate difícil de superar. É muito importante que vocês tenham sucesso, não só para demonstrar que são dignar de converterem-se em Sailors, mas também para colocar em prática seus conhecimentos em uma situação não simulada";

"Estamos convencidas de que passarão na prova, não se preocupem", sorriu a Rainha Serenity de forma tranqüilizadora. "A prova será no cinturão de asteróides, dentro de dois meses. Podem ir".

As princesas se colocaram de pé e se dirigiram a porta, porém a Rainha Serenity as deteve.

"Feliz aniversário, Haruka", lhe disse, dedicando-lhe um cálido sorriso.

* * *

Setsuna levantou a vista e sentiu um calafrio. Tinha os pêlos eriçados, mas não era por conta do frio. O clima de Hygiea, o asteróide em que Lady Vênus e Lady Urano decidiram que seria a prova, era extremamente oscilante. Assim como fazia um frio intenso, podia fazer um calor asfixiante. Os asteróides eram uma zona de segurança e não vivia ninguém em nenhum dos quase três mil que havia entre Marte e Júpiter. Sailor Vênus e Urano elegeram um asteróide a sorte e deixaram em liberdade numerosos demônios e seres obscuros capturados pelas tropas do Milênio de Prata em missões anteriores. Sua tarefa limitava-se a eliminar todos os monstros colocando em pratica os ataques ensaiados e as técnicas aprendidas, teletransportando-se depois até o Palácio da Lua. As Sailors e a Rainha tinha uma nave pronta caso ocorresse algum imprevisto, ainda que sabiam de antemão de que a batalha era desigual: as futuras Outer Senshi não encontrariam rival naquelas criaturas de segunda.

Haviam decidido não separar-se porque era mais prudente atacar juntas e vigiarem a retaguarda. O planeta Marte brilhava com força sobre elas, conferindo ao asteróide um aspecto sangrento e terrível. A terra parecia querer arder debaixo daquela luz sobrenatural.

Se encontravam em uma parte clara, iluminado furiosamente pelo planeta de Fogo, abertamente expostas ao inimigo. Era melhor se mostrarem àquelas criaturas traiçoeiras que, entre as sombras, se encontrariam em seu elemento. Com os sentidos a flor da pele, escutaram de repente um ruído e um leve grunhido. Haruka viu algo entre as sombras das arvores e saiu correndo, seguida por Michiru, que lhe gritava que não se separasse do grupo. O inimigo se mostrou, finalmente. Se tratava de um ser de aparência viscosa, uma mescla de escorpião com lombriga, um monstro dotado de um ferrão na cauda. que levantava de forma ameaçadora. A loira princesa de urano soltou um grito de guerra e se abalançou sobre a criatura, tendo como único apoio suas espada e os gritos furiosos de Michiru, que lhe pedia que esperasse as demais.

Haruka começou a golpear o escorpião com a espada, mas este os esquivava. Se deteve em seco e levantou o punho. Começou a acumular energia sobre aquela mão, uma esfera dourada de energia começou a se formar enquanto atravessava com seu olhar esmeralda a criatura, que retrocedeu ligeiramente.

"WORLD... SHAKING!" gritou quando a bola de energia foi suficientemente grande para ser descarregada no solo.

A esfera afundou na terra e se dirigiu ao escorpião, chocando-se justamente onde se encontrava, partindo-o em pedaços. Um grito de terror foi o que sobrou dele... Também foi um sinal de ataque para a dezena de monstros de todas as formas e tamanhos, que se encontravam escondidos no bosque, espreitando as jovens.

Haruka correu junto a Michiru, debilitada pelo desgaste de energia. Setsuna e Hotaru correram até elas. As cintas sanguinárias do ataque de Hotaru se encarregaram de metade das criaturas, enquanto que um "Dead Scream" iluminou o asteroide inteiro e acabou com quatro mais. Michiru levantou as mãos, acumulando energia.

"DEPP SUBMERGE!", gritou enquanto a sua volta se levantava um redemoinho de água marinha que, formando um tsunami e uma bola de energia verde azulada, acabava com um monstro que se abalançava sobre Hotaru. Mas o ataque a debilitou e foi esse momento de fraqueza para que uma criatura sobrevivente aproveitasse para atacar a princesa de Netuno.

Michiru contemplou horrorizada como um humanóide lançava-se sobre ela, com o que parecia uma lança enorme nas mãos.

"NÃÃÃOOOOO!" gritou haruka, lançando-se sobre a criatura e atirando-la ao solo, ja que não tinha energia suficiente para descarregar sobre ele outro "World Shaking".

Debaixo da luz sanguinária do planeta Marte iniciou-se um combate. Respirações ofegantes e gritos furiosos eram as únicas coisas que se escutava enquanto as companheiras de Haruka continham a respiração sem saber o que fazer. Se atacassem corriam o risco de fazer dano a sua amiga, mas se não, a jovem poderia morrer. Escutou-se um agudo sibilo e um jorro de sangue salpicou-lhes a roupa. Olharam as manchas e Michiru saiu correndo sem pensar duas vezes até o emaranhado de sangue e carne que antes havia sido sua companheira de batalha e o ultimo dos inimigos.

"Haruka!" a chamou. Setsuna e Hotaru correram a seu lado e a ajudaram a levantar o cadáver da criatura, descobrindo que Haruka se encontrava debaixo, aturdida e com uma ferida nas costelas, mas viva.

A loira princesa se colocou em pé em um salto com uma careta de dor e pegou sua espada que estava cravada atravessando o pescoço do inimigo.

"O que opina, Vênus?", perguntou a Rainha, ao ver como as quatro garotas se abraçavam, contentes pelo êxito da missão. "Ganharam com facilidade, como esperávamos".

"Todavia falta muito que fazer, sobretudo a respeito de trabalho em grupo. São muito individualistas e isso pode ser um erro fatal", contestou a loira dama, ainda que não pudesse esconder um sorriso cheio de orgulho provocado pela vitória de suas alunas.

As quatro jovens deram as mãos formando um circulo e se concentraram. Uma aura dourada, verde, azul e púrpura apareceu rodeando a cada garota e, de repente, desapareceram, deixando para trás um montante de cadáveres.

"Individualmente são muito poderosas. Creio... Creio que inclusive nos superam em energia quando tínhamos sua idade, não é verdade, Lady Urano?"

A alta Guerreira assentiu. Havia algo no comportamento daquelas jovens que não lhe gostava. Captou em um flash momentâneo algo mais que companheirismo naquelas garotas. Esperou que sua intuição, que tanto falhava, também tivesse equivocado-se desta vez. Os valores que as Outer Senshi tinham não tolerava semelhante comportamento pueril. No campo de batalha a missão era o primeiro. Não lhe passou despercebido como se preocupavam umas com as outras, sobretudo Haruka e Michiru... E recordou sua própria juventude, tão longínqua. Ela e Netuno lutavam com tanto ímpeto, com tanta ferocidade e dedicação... Eram amigas, sim, mas no campo de batalha a amizade desaparecia dando lugar a uma relação diferente. Aquelas garotas dependiam demasiado de seus sentimentos. Anotou mentalmente informar a Lady Vênus a respeito.

Apareceu na sala de treinamentos um feixe de arco-íris e quatro figuras cansadas se materializavam ali em questão de segundos. Tratava-se das quatro princesas dos planetas mais frios do Milênio de Prata que, mediante o teletransporte, chegavam de volta ao lugar onde haviam partido horas antes. Estavam nervosas, excitadas pela adrenalina utilizada em tão breve lapso de tempo.

Lady Vênus acercou-se a elas com passos decididos. Seu rosto era uma mascara impenetrável que impossibilitava saber o que se passava pela sua mente neste momento. As olhou fixamente, uma a uma, durante alguns momentos e, finalmente, falou.

"Que classe de Guerreiras vocês serão? Onde deixaram tudo o que aprenderam? Não vi estratégia de ataque nem trabalho em equipe... e Você", sinalou com o dedo, franzindo a testa, a Haruka. "Perdeu o juízo? Você é a líder. Acaso não sabe que deve esperar e pensar antes de atacar?"

A jovem loira se ruborizou, baixando a vista ao chão.

"Ganhamos, isto é o que importa", respondeu Hotaru, olhando de forma desafiante a Lady Vênus.

"Esta vitória poderia ter custado a vida de alguma de vocês", respondeu a líder das Inner Senshi. "Foram individualistas. Não era algo para vocês mostrarem como usam seus poderes, e sim de vencer da forma mais prática possível. Haruka, seu primeiro "World Shaking", te deixou debilitada pelo resto do combate. Setsuna, seu ataque é muito potente, mas não o utilize em inimigos tão patéticos como aqueles. Usa-o apenas em necessidade. Hotaru, vigie mais suas costas, deixa de ser sentimental e concentre-se na batalha. Michiru... Fugiu de uma batalha corpo a corpo onde tinha uma batalha ganha e correu até Haruka quando ainda não sabia se havia sido ela a ganhadora do combate. E se o inimigo tivesse ganhado e tivesse se abalançado sobre você neste momento? Não se preocupe tanto por ela, se foi suficientemente estúpida para saltar de forma suicida sobre aquele demônio, ainda sabendo que se encontrava débil para atacar, também deve ser o suficientemente forte para sair sozinha de uma situação adversa. Sinceramente", fez uma pausa, suspirando fatigada, "Espero que façam melhor da próxima vez, ainda mais que será contra um inimigo de verdade e em uma situação de vida ou morte. Bem, podem ir".

As quatro se viraram, cabisbaixas pelo balde de água fria que as palavras de Lady Vênus significou e se dirigiram a poeta. Passaram junto a Rainha serenity, que sorriu com sua doçura habitual.

"Fizeram um bom trabalho... Apesar de tudo", agregou rapidamente Serenity, olhando de soslaio a Lady Vênus, que a olhava irritada. Tudo bem, não passaria por cima de sua bronca, mas tampouco as deixaria tão deprimidas. Ao final de contas, as futuras Outer Senshi haviam demonstrado de forma atrapalhada sua superioridade.

* * *

_Reviews: todo mundo gosta :D_


	13. Sentimentos descobertos

_Olá :] Fazia tempo que não colocava capítulo, mas minhas aulas começaram de novo u-u_

_Uma loucura._

_Enfim, esse capítulo possui conteúdo yuri. Quem sentir-se ofendido por esse tipo de material, não leia, depois não venha reclamar._

_Boa leitura :]_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 12. SENTIMENTOS DESCOBERTOS

Michiru se encontrava na piscina, estava de boca para cima deixando-se levar pela agua, deixando que sua mente vagasse pelos acontecimentos passados. É curioso como os sentimentos que aprisiona um coração insistem em sair ao exterior e, as vezes, ganham a batalha. Sofreu quando viu Haruka lutando debaixo das garras daquele demônio durante a prova. Sofreu quando viu que Haruka apertava a ferida que tinha nas costelas, que sangrava abundantemente, Sofreu quando Haruka saiu correndo até o primeiro inimigo, incapaz de conter o nervosismo que lhe provocava a proximidade do primeiro combate. E nem seque sabia desde quando sofria por Haruka.

Abriu os olhos e olhou o alto teto do recinto. A água, quente, abria espaço ao seu corpo, que descansava mansamente em seu elemento. Sentia que os músculos se relaxavam, deixando-se levar. A água lhe conferia uma paz e uma tranqüilidade que seu coração estava longe de sentir.

Pensou naquela jovem loira e a respiração se acelerou repentinamente. Estava ficando louca. Se seguisse sentindo o que sentia por ela, logo seria incapaz de lutar a seu lado, de dormir na mesma habitação que ela. Já lhe dava trabalho falar com ela sem balbuciar, sem baixar o olhar e ruborizar-se. Imaginava aqueles fortes braços rodeando-a, sentia o vento brincando com ela, tentando-a... Era uma luta que estava perdendo miseravelmente. Mas, como enfrentar a ela? Como dizer o que sentia? O medo de rechaço era maior que a esperança que sentia quando acreditava que havia algo mais do que uma simples amizade na intensidade de seu olhar verde, em seu sorriso cálido, na ternura de suas mãos... Cada vez sentia-se mais perdida.

Continuava confusa quando saiu da piscina. E ver Haruka tomando sol no jardim não fez com que se sentisse melhor, mas encheu-se de valor e acercou-se a ela.

"Como você está?", perguntou sorrindo enquanto secava o cabelo em uma toalha, fingindo normalidade.

"Só dói quando eu rio", contestou a loira, estirando o braço para pegar sua mão debilmente.

Sentiu aquele calor envolvendo sua mão, subindo pelo braço, parando em seu coração e brincando com ele. Se sentiu embriagada, ligeiramente mareada. Aquele gesto seguramente não significava nada mais que amizade para Haruka, por suposto, mas não podia evitar sentir-se apaixonada. Como não se apaixonar por aquela garota que passava ao seu lado como o vendo, deixando que seu aroma a confundisse? Como não se apaixonar por alguém tão carinhoso, amável, sensível...?

"E você, está bem?", perguntou Haruka, preocupada.

A jovem de cabelo aguamarinha saiu de seu transe. Haruka a olhava de ima forma que a animava a ser valente. Queria dizer que a amizade que sentia por ela havia desaparecido, nem sequer sabia desde quando... Dando espaço a um sentimento doloroso, que torturava seu coração. A amava. Estava certa disso.

"Não... Er... Sim, estou bem, acho", murmurou, sentando-se a seu lado.

"Você acredita que realmente fomos tão mal?", lhe perguntou, levantando a vista ao planeta Vênus.

Michiru também o fez e, por um momento, pareceu-lhe que aquele planeta sedutor burlava dela.

"Ganhamos... Como disse Hotaru, é o que importa", fez uma pausa, meditando cada palavra que ia dizer em seguida. "Haruka... Pode me prometer uma coisa?"

A jovem loira levantou a vista, surpreendida. Sorriu.

"Claro. O que?"

"Nunca mais ataque como fez em Hygiea. Quase morri de preocupação ao ver você debaixo daquele monstro, envolta em sangue que não sabia se era seu ou dele", seguia olhando fixamente o planeta Vênus. "E não volte a me deixar para trás no campo de batalha, tudo bem?"

Haruka a olhava fixamente. O formigamento que sentiu naquele asteróide, antes de lutar, havia se apoderado de seus sentidos e a fez se lançar-se contra o inimigo. E depois, ao ver que Michiru corria perigo, havia sido mais forte que ela. Havia atuado sem pensar... Sempre o fazia. Michiru estava tão séria... Seu olhar a transpassava.

"Tudo bem", sussurrou, assentindo, sem deixar de olhá-la.

"Haruka, Lady Mercúrio está te procurando. Disse que tem que olhar seu curativo", chegou a voz monótona de Setsuna.

Haruka levantou a vista e se encontrou com a imponente figura de sua companheira de batalha.

"Já disse mil vezes que já estou bem, que só preciso de repouso", se queixou, tentando levantar.

Setsuna lhe ofereceu a mão e a ajudou a colocar-se em pé. Haruka lhe agradeceu e, resmungando, se dirigiu ao Palácio. Seus olhos escarlate a seguiram até perde-la de vista.

"Nunca mudará", murmurou, sentando-se na toalha em que sua amiga de cabelos dourados se encontrava deitada momentos antes.

"A teimosia forma parte de seu encanto", contestou Michiru, suspirando.

Setsuna sorriu. Não lhe passava despercebido o tema pendente que tinham suas duas companheiras... Não, suas duas amigas. As conhecia desde vários anos e apesar das hostilidades iniciais, tinha um grande carinho por elas. As amava. Já fazia um certo tempo que notava Michiru algo melancólica, percebeu os olhares que dirigiam-se mutuamente. Haruka superprotegia Michiru de forma involuntária e Michiru superprotegia Haruka de igual forma. Estava claro que havia mais do que amizade em suas mãos entrelaçadas, naqueles rostos ruborizados... Não podia evitar o sorriso quando as via flertar uma com a outra de forma inconsciente. No fundo, aquela situação a divertia. Na verdade, só precisavam de um empurrão...

"Por que não diz a ela?", perguntou.

Michiru a olhou surpreendida.

"O que quer que lhe diga, que eu gosto de sua teimosia?", contestou começando a rir.

"Setsuna não ria. A olhava seriamente e isso a fez calar.

"Diga que a ama e arrume de uma vez esta situação, que não faz mais do que prejudicar as duas", disse de forma direta.

Michiru conteve a respiração. Como Setsuna sabia...? Por que lhe dizia aquilo? Acaso Haruka também...? O fluxo de sentimentos e pensamentos que atravessaram seu coração e cérebro ao mesmo tempo a deixou aturdida, enjoada, confusa. Baixou o olhar.

"Ela não..."

"Como sabe?", interrompeu Setsuna. "Ela não dará o primeiro passo, tem tanto ou mais medo que você".

"Setsuna... É que não pode ser. Eu a amo", admitiu. Setsuna nem se mexeu. Deus, tão evidente era? "Mas não é o correto. Ela é minha companheira, minha amiga, não quero perder isso por causa de um capricho que ninguém vai aprovar".

"Se não se arriscar nunca saberá. Você está segura do que sente e isso é o que importa. E se não é um capricho? E se suas vidas dependesse disso? Se não diz a ela não saberá nunca se vai funcionar ou não".

Michiru se colocou de pé após uns momentos em silêncio e baixou a vista à sua amiga.

"Pensarei sobre isto", disse pausadamente.

"Me mantenha informada", disse Setsuna, olhando-a de soslaio.

A jovem de cabelo aguamarinha começou a rir a seu pesar, sentindo que um enorme peso abandonava seu coração.

As notas enchiam o anfiteatro de sons entrelaçados, de uma melodia carregada de solidão e tristeza. O lamento do piano inundava cada assento da platéia, absorvendo o silencio com a melancolia que desprendia suas notas desgarradas. Michiru encontro a pianista com a cabeça agachada, a testa franzida. As mãos, suaves, largas, finas, sonhava com aquelas mãos rodeando suas cintura, vagavam de forma esperta pelo teclado. Se aferrou ao estojo do violino que apertava contra o peito e avançou até o cenário sentindo que o coração lhe saia pela boca.

Haruka não se moveu quando escutou as primeiras notas do violino, tão tristes e melancólicas como as do piano que tocava já fazia horas. Estava acostumada aqueles encontros sem palavras, onde a musica era o único dialogo existente entre aqueles assentos vazios e aquelas cortinas vermelhas.

Eventualmente a musica se deteve e as duas artistas permaneceram em silêncio. Haruka olhava ausentemente o teclado, Michiru se sentou no banco, a seu lado, dando-lhe as costas.

"Começou uma guerra em Saturno", murmurou Michiru, debilmente.

Haruka assentiu. Aquela mesma manhã havia chegado a confirmação de que as tropas de Titan, o pai de Hotaru, haviam abandonado Saturno, um planeta que já estava destruído, para atacar urano. As tropas das Outer Senshi estavam mantendo tarefas de contenção, mas Titan tinha poderosos aliados no Reino Obscuro, uma réplica do Milênio de Prata que, com sistemas tirânicos pretendia apoderar-se do Reino da Lua. De momento, graças a colaboração de Titan, Saturno havia caído. E seguramente era questão de tempo que os demais planetas exteriores caíssem.

Lady Urano e Lady Netuno haviam deixado de lado suas disputas pessoais e lutavam juntas nas fronteiras de Urano, para evitar que as tropas de Titan fossem mais longe, enquanto que as Inner Senshi se haviam colocado a postos nos limites que separam os planetas cálidos dos frios.

Lady Saturno havia ficado muito enferma nos últimos dias e se especulava que o próprio Titan fosse o responsável disso. Durante aqueles dias nada havia visto Hotaru, que se mantinha fechada em seu quarto e se negava a sair. A única que havia a visto era Setsuna e dizia que a jovem morena se limitava a olhar em silêncio pela janela.

"Hotaru saiu de seu quarto?", perguntou Haruka, sua voz não era superior a um sussurro.

Michiru agachou a cabeça, suspirando. O cabelo escondia seu rosto, que reflexava a aflição que sentia por sua amiga.

"Não, Setsuna disse que se nega a comer. Se seguir assim acabará como sua mãe, enferma", respondeu.

Haruka deu um soco furioso sobre as teclas do piano. Os sons distorcidos quebraram a harmoniosa paz em que o anfiteatro estava submerso depois da manifestação musical que havia ocorrido momentos antes.

Michiru se estremeceu ligeiramente, surpreendida com a reação de Haruka.

"E pensar que estamos atadas aqui, sem poder fazer nada!", exclamou, passando a mão pelo curto cabelo.

Michiru deu meia volta e pousou sua mão no braço de Haruka, tentando tranqüiliza-la.

"Vamos, não perca a paciência, tudo ficará bem", murmurou suavemente, acariciando-lhe o braço de forma ausente, olhando-a nos olhos. "Sua mãe e a minha estão fazendo tudo o que podem para que a guerra não se estenda pelos planetas exteriores".

Haruka baixou a vista, fixando-se naquele olhar marinho que tanta paz lhe transmitia e sorriu debilmente.

"Você sempre sabe como me acalmar. O que eu faria sem você?", sussurrou, seu olhar se tornou doce repentinamente. Levantou a mão e a colocou sobre a bochecha de Michiru.

A jovem princesa de Netuno conteve a respiração e se limitou a submergir-se nos olhos verdes de sua amiga.

Haruka se inclinou à ela, levantou o queixo de Michiru e a beijou levemente nos lábios.

O roce paralisou a jovem de cabelo aguamarinha, um calafrio percorreu suas costas enquanto seu coração inflava de alegria. Foi Haruka quem rompeu o beijo, afastando-se. Abriu os olhos de forma desmedida e, levando uma mão aos lábios, se levantou de repente.

"Eu... Não... Eu... Sinto muito, Michiru", balbuciou confusa antes de correr como um furacão e sair do anfiteatro.

"Haruka!", lhe chamou Michiru, levantando-se e correndo atrás da loira, mas a perdeu de vista pelos corredores.

Já era noite quando Michiru encontrou Haruka, sentada frente ao lado do jardim do Palácio da Lua. A Terra brilhava no céu, conferindo um tom azulado a água, a terra e as arvores. Haruka estava com os joelhos encolhidos e a cabeça afundada sobre estas.

Haruka era uma pessoa muito segura de si mesma, firme, decidida, valente. Quando tomava uma decisão nunca voltava atrás. Mas, agora parecia tão desamparada, tão perdida... Sentiu que as lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos e escutou que Haruka já estava chorando. Retrocedeu ligeiramente, disposta a voltar ao Palácio, mas no ultimo instante se deteve. Não podia deixar Haruka naquele estado. Nem mesmo se ela mesma tivesse um aperto no coração e quisesse jogar-se sobre a cama e chorar até cair rendida pelo cansaço. Respirou fundo, passou a mão pelos olhos, úmidos, e acercou-se a Haruka.

A loira escutou um barulho detrás de si e levantou a cabeça lentamente, vendo Michiru por cima do ombro. Passou a manga da camisa pelos olhos e se colocou em pé.

"Já é... A hora do jantar?", perguntou sem olhá-la nos olhos, caminhando ao Palácio.

"Não fuja, Haruka. Não fuja de mim", suplicou com voz apagada. "Por favor", agregou em um sussurro. Avançou e pegou sua mão.

"Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu no anfiteatro, Michiru, eu... Não sei o que me passou... Eu..."

"Você se deixou levar", acabou Michiru por ela com voz firme, sorrindo apenada, acariciando suavemente sua mão.

Haruka levantou a vista e se encontrou com o amor de Michiru, exposto a luz, vulnerável como um animal recém nascido. A vista se nublou e lhe doeu o coração ao ver tanta beleza reunida diante de si. Decidiu matar aqueles sentimentos que nutria pela sua amiga, antes que o amor que sentia por Michiru a matasse.

"Mas não pode ocorrer novamente", murmurou com voz fria, carente de emoções.

"Te amo", respondeu Michiru, quebrando a resistência de Haruka. Isso era o ultimo que podia suportar.

A loira deu a volta, as lagrimas corriam selvagemente pelo seu rosto, tinha os olhos brilhantes, avermelhado pelo o que havia chorado e pelo o que seguia chorando. Suas costelas doíam, se sentia tão cansada... Michiru permanecia segurando sua mão, por que não a soltava? Lhe fez dar a volta para olhá-la com aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam ler sua mente.

"Você não me ouviu, Haruka?" perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos.

Haruka não podia falar. O nó que havia se formado em sua garganta secou sua boca, o peso do mundo inteiro sobre seus ombros, inflando seu coração.

"Claro que te ouvi. Mas não pode ser. Logo seremos Sailors, não podemos nos apaixonar, não compreende isso? Ainda que estivéssemos apaixonadas, ainda que se tratasse de um sentimento tão profundo que até medo me dá de senti-lo nada aprovaria nossa relação. As Sailors, além de lutar, estão obrigadas a conceder um herdeiro não apenas ao trono de seus respectivos planetas, como também para o posto de Guerreiro. Como podíamos gerar dois herdeiros? VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE NÃO PODE SER AINDA QUE TE AME MAIS DO QUE MINHA PROPRIA VIDA?"

Haruka ficou paralisada de repente, plenamente consciente do que acabava de dizer. Michiru soltou sua mão, levando à boca, estupefata.

"Me... Você me ama?", perguntou debilmente, as lagrimas também corriam livres, deixando suas bochechas molhadas.

Haruka assentiu ligeiramente, vencida, e levantou momentaneamente a vista a terra, que brilhava de forma bonita sobre elas.

"Como não vou te amar se você é a razão pela qual me levanto a cada manhã, a razão pela qual tenho vontade de viver?", Haruka havia se rendido, finalmente. O coração havia ganho a batalha que a consciência tentava dominar. "Te amo, Michiru, porque irradia uma luz que apaga as sombras da minha alma. Porque com você o destino se converte em algo irresistível e tentado. Porque já não pode continuar minha vida sem você. Como não vou te amar se você é a outra metade de minha alma?"

Michiru correu e submergiu-se nos braços de Haruka, chorando abertamente. Setsuna não havia se enganado, Haruka a amava e ela, ela não a deixaria escapar agora que sabia que seu amor era correspondido.

Se beijaram largamente debaixo à claridade azul da Terra. Naquele beijo havia concentradas emoções que há muito tempo estavam escondidas, sentimentos demasiado poderosos para serem mantidos sob controle. O amor é assim, imparável, indestrutível, incrivelmente maravilhoso.

Finalmente se separaram. Michiru deixou a cabeça descansar sobre o peito de Haruka, suspirando pausadamente, com alegria. Abraçada fortemente a loira, com medo de que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, um sonho maravilhoso de que teria que acordar um dia. Haruka acariciava seu cabelo ausentemente, brincando com seus cachos, lhe beijava levemente a cabeça, deixando com que o cansaço provocado pelo pranto se apoderasse de ambas.

"Você sabe que nos metemos numa encrenca? perguntou pausadamente, sua cálida respiração contra o ouvido da garota de cabelo aguamarinha.

"Não me importo, desde que você esteja ao meu lado", sussurrou Michiru beijando-a fugazmente.

E duas figuras ficaram aquela noite debaixo da luz das estrelas, abraçadas, compartindo caricias e beijos à luz da Terra.


	14. Morte debaixo dos anéis

CAPITULO 13. MORTE DEBAIXO DOS ANÉIS

Fazia horas que o sol iluminava cada canto da Lua, mas no quarto que Setsuna e Hotaru compartiam fazia dias que o astro rei não dava sinais de vida. A escuridão dominava entre as cortinas e ao redor da luz de uma única vela. O frio dominava naquele recinto. Hotaru estava encolhida em um canto do quarto, com os joelhos recolhidos e a vista perdida no vazio que proporcionava a mais absoluta escuridão. As imagens passavam uma e outra vez por sua mente, imagens de ruínas e destruição, de lares perdidos e famílias destruídas. Cadáveres se decompondo apareciam pelo o que havia sido uma vez seu planeta. E a alta e imponente figura de um homem gigantesco aparecia por cima de tudo, rindo abertamente, gargalhando, aquela risada fantasmagórica que a ameaçava em seus mais temidos pesadelos: Titan, o homem que uma vez foi seu pai e que agora parecia ser inimigo jurado do Milênio de Prata.

De repente, a escuridão foi absoluta. A chama da vela havia se apagado.

Setsuna entrou correndo no quarto, sem se preocupar em chamar. Sabia que Hotaru estava ali dentro, fazia dias que não saia, desde que soube que havia começado uma guerra em seu planeta natal. Se ajoelhou diante da jovem de cabelo negro.

"Sua mãe, Hotaru...", sussurrou pausadamente.

Hotaru levantou a vista e adivinhou o restante da frase. Uma solitária lagrima abriu caminho por sua bochecha direita e um grito de dor ecoou pela escuridão da habitação.

Fazia meses que o planeta Saturno mostrava indícios de que logo iria estalar uma guerra. Diziam que uma mulher de cabelo vermelho havia tentado Titan para que começasse uma revolução. Diziam que a luxuria havia deixado Titan louco e provocado em Lady Saturno uma profunda depressão. Caiu enferma, vitima de febres desconhecidas pelos melhores médicos do Milênio de Prata. Após meses de delírio, finalmente morreu. A Rainha Serenity reclamou seu corpo para que fosse sepultado no Reino da Lua,já que Saturno era um planeta que estava totalmente destruído, mas Titan se negou veementemente.

O céu ficou avermelhado de ira o dia em que se despediu da Guerreira do planeta dos anéis. Serenity suspeitava que a queda de Lady Saturno fosse o começo de muitas quedas que iriam acontecer em um curto prazo de tempo. Decidiu em silencio adiantar o nomeação das Outer Senshi para dobrar a força da Guarda. Também tomou uma dolorosa decisão. Pediria ajuda à Terra, o planeta selvagem, porque a onde de terror que a morte de Lady Saturno predizia devia ser detida a qualquer preço, o Milênio de Prata dependia disso. Enviaria pela manhã Lady Vênus junto com alguns guardas à Terra, para falar com o Rei Hiperion e propor-lhe uma aliança. Haviam lhe chegado noticias de que a terra começava a se transformar em um planeta civilizado. Qualquer ajuda seria bem recebida.

A cerimônia de despedida de Lady Saturno foi simples, breve. As Sailors não puderam comparecer, estavam bastante ocupadas tentando evitar que a guerra se estendesse pelo resto dos planetas frios.

Fazia dias que Ami não se encontrava bem. Pressentia que algo terrível estava a ponto de ocorre. Quando soube que Lady Saturno havia morrido teve certeza de que o que vinha sentindo desde fazia tempos estava tomando forma. Desde pequena, quando caiu terrivelmente enferma, seu metabolismo enviava sensações elétricas ao coração quando ia ocorrer algo ruim. Ultimamente aquelas sensações eram demasiado intensas... Levantou o olhar ao céu e desejou que as Sailor fossem capazes de deter a onda de pânico que cercava o Milênio de Prata.

Rei deixou uma flor frente a estatua construído em honra a Lady Saturno. A adolescência havia endurecido seus rasgos, tinha dado ferocidade aos seus olhos escuros. Porém ainda recebia visões de guerra e destruição, ainda que com uma menor freqüência, pressentia que a morte de Lady Saturno era o prelúdio do que ela vinha vendo em sonhos desde fazia anos. Rei havia mudado muito em pouco tempo. Todos diziam que debaixo de um belo exterior, herança de sua mãe, havia herdado o obscuro e duro caráter de Ares, seu pai. Lady Vênus se sentia especialmente orgulhosa daquela jovem teimosa que, graças a sua perseverança, havia conseguido ser a protegida do fogo.

Makoto apertou os punhos, pensando com impotência que Titan não poderia escapar sem antes receber o que merecia. Quem dera se ela pudesse enfrentá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Agora era muito alta, e muito mais forte. Dentro de alguns anos seria uma Sailor. Hotaru era uma de suas amigas e jurou em silencio que um dia protegeria com sua vida o Milênio de Prata para que seres como Titan não pudessem causar o caos.

Minako chorava em silencio, segurando-se no braço de Makoto. A guerra acabava de fazer sua primeira vitima. Dentro de pouco ela mesma deveria sair ao espaço e lutar, talvez o próximo cadáver que suas amigas chorariam sobre seria o seu. Baixou a cabeça e o loiro e largo cabelo ocultou seu rosto. Não havia pensado em que ela mesma teria que lutar um dia. Como reagiria quando tivesse que matar um inimigo com suas próprias mãos? Seria capaz de fazê-lo?

Usagi não podia reprimir suas lagrimas. Recordava Lady Saturno como uma dama agradável, fiel e honrada. Todos diziam que era a Guerreira mais forte... Sem embargo havia sido a primeira a cair. A Pequena Dama havia se convertido em uma jovem alta, fina e delicada. Era o emblema de um Reino que estava em formação. Sua aparente fragilidade era a fachada de um caráter forte, parecido com o de sua mãe, de quem, fisicamente, era uma replica exata. Fazia anos que treinava, mais por diversão e por vontade de estar com suas amigas do que por necessidade, e as Outer Senshi diziam que seu coração era de uma pureza extraordinária, que essa era, precisamente, sua melhor arma. Olhou de soslaio Hotaru, que estava a sua direita.

Com o olhar sereno, cravada no horizonte, a jovem princesa de Saturno se despediu de sua mãe. Nos últimos anos não havia podido vê-la, mas telepaticamente mantinha contato com ela diariamente. Havia amado-a, se era possível que seu coração fosse capaz de cobiçar tais sentimentos. Levantou a vista e a luz do sol feriu seus olhos avermelhados. Pensou em seu pai, Titan... Sabia que ele, de alguma maneira, era o causador da morte de sua mãe. Nunca gostou dele. Tinha motivos para odiá-lo. Era um homem egoísta, vaidoso, orgulhoso e avarento. Gostava de demonstrar com o cinturão o poderoso que era. O fazia com ela, com sua mãe, com os empregados... Lady Saturno perdeu um filho pouco anos depois de Hotaru nascer e os médicos disseram que o aborto ocorreu por causa de que queda "acidental" que sofreu a nobre dama ao cair pelas escadarias do Palácio do planeta anelar. Hotaru não titulava de "acidental" uma queda quando eram as mãos de alguém que te davam um empurrão o suficientemente forte para fazer você cair. A cobiça fez com que seu pai montasse aquela guerra por poder, diziam que havia sido tentado por uma mulher, mas ela sabia que a mulher era o de menos. Seu pai sempre desejou ser poderoso e agora recorria às armas para consegui-lo. Dentro de muito pouco a nomeariam Guerreira, substituiria sua mãe, e... Eventualmente, teria que lutar contra seu próprio pai. Sorriu ligeiramente, de seus olhos saltavam faíscas. Estava esperando ansiosa a chegada desse momento.

Haruka viu de lado que os obro de Michiru tremiam levemente, devia estar chorando. Desejou poder abraçá-la e consolá-la, mas se limitou a pegar ligeiramente a mão e apertá-la calidamente. Ninguém deveria saber o que sentia por aquela bela jovem de cabelo aguamarinha. Michiru lhe disse que Setsuna sabia, mas não se importou. Ao final das contas, Setsuna era sua melhor amiga, era justo que soubesse. Talvez pudessem ajudá-las a manter sua relação em segredo. Olhou fixamente a estatua de Lady Saturno. Havia sido sempre uma dama muito sensível, mas ao mesmo tempo muito forte e valente. Desejou já ser uma Guerreira e poder vingar sua morte. Bm, já faltava pouco para poder brandir sua espada de forma oficial e matar a todos aqueles que ameaçavam a paz do Milênio de Prata. Ela protegeria o Reino... E Michiru. A qualquer preço.

Michiru sentiu que a forte mão de Haruka apertava a sua e lhe devolveu a caricia de forma involuntária. Por fim se sentia completa, ainda que não pudesse dizer ao Universo o que sentia. Se conformava com aquela ligeira caricia sem importância, com aquela pequena demonstração de afeto. Sabia que Haruka a amava e isso lhe bastava. Jurou a si mesma que quando a paz voltasse ao Milênio de Prata ela e sua amada seriam felizes para sempre. E não importava as vidas que isto custaria. Se tivesse de fazer sacrifícios pelo bem do Reino, os faria... Ainda que até certo ponto. Nunca sacrificaria o que senti por Haruka. Estreitou aquela mão com força e secou suas lagrimas, olhando suas amigas de soslaio. Tampouco sacrificaria a amizade que compartia com Setsuna, Hotaru e as demais. Sacrificaria qualquer coisa pela paz, mas não suas amigas, ou Haruka.

Setsuna olhou fixamente a estatua de Lady Saturno e sentiu compaixão pela pequena Hotaru. Ela perdeu a muito tempo seu pai... E dava sua mãe como morta desde muito tempo. Ninguém havia volto a ver Lady Plutão desde a morte de Lord Charon, ainda que havia pessoas que assegurava tê-la visto vagando no espaço-tempo. Sentiu uma pontada no peito quando percebeu de que a frágil Hotaru levantava de forma decidida a vista ao Sol. Ler a mente daquela jovem era brincadeira de criança. Colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros e a olhou carinhosamente. Não a deixaria sozinha nunca.

Hotaru a olhou de lado e sorriu.


	15. A nomeação das Outer Senshi

CAPITULO 14. A NOMEAÇÃO DAS OUTER SENSHI

"Você está ficando muito bonita pra festa", advertiu Haruka, amarrando um lenço azul que levava no pescoço e que era da mesma cor que o vestido de seda que chegava até os tornozelos. Olhou de cima a baixo a Michiru e a fez ruborizar. "Por acaso algum homem lhe pediu que fosse seu par?", perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

"Na verdade sim, vários me pediram", respondeu Michiru retocando as flores que levava no cabelo. Um vestido de cor verde turquesa e um colar dourado eram seus últimos adornos. Colocou as luvas, da mesma cor do vestido, cuidadosamente. "Mas disse que não para todos".

Haruka sorriu satisfeita e se acercou a Michiru, rodeando sua cintura com os braços.

"Oh, sinto muito", disse com ironia.

Michiru começou a rir levemente, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Haruka.

"Estava esperando que alguém especial me pedisse", murmurou beijando o pescoço de sua companheira.

Haruka ruborizou-se levemente.

"Quer ser meu par?", sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem princesa de Netuno, fazendo-lhe cócegas com sua respiração.

Michiru lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Sim", respondeu brevemente. "Já era hora de você me pedir", agregou fingindo-se ofendida. "Se você demorasse um pouco mais, tinha aceitado a proposta daquele lindo príncipe de uns dos satélites de Júpiter".

Haruka levantou a sobrancelha, sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes.

"Menos mal que fui mais rápida do que ele", respondeu acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Puxou o frágil corpo de Michiru à ela enquanto deixava um caminho de beijos desde a orelha até a base do pescoço, os ombros... E Michiru a deteve de repente, com a respiração descompassada.

"Espera! Você vai amassar meu vestido", se queixou, separando-se de Haruka e retocando seu penteado frente ao espelho. "Espera até o fim da festa", o reflexo do espelho lhe piscou um olho.

A jovem loira soltou uma maldição em voz baixa. Lhe ofereceu um braço rindo e, juntas, decidiram descer à Sala de Cerimônias, em que dentro de pouco tempo Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru e ela seriam nomeadas Outer Senshi.

* * *

Setsuna retocou sua maquiagem frente ao espelho. Por fim seriam nomeadas Sailors. Havia passado anos terríveis na Lua, treinamentos asfixiantes, sessões de estudos e orações intermináveis... Mas também havia passado os melhores anos de sua vida. Recordava com nostalgia como Hotaru, Michiru e Haruka foram gradualmente, ganhando sua confiança. Como pôde aparecer a amizade e o carinho em seu frio coração, um coração que sua mãe havia contribuído para que endurecesse daquela forma. Não sentiu falta de sua mãe nem uma só vez. Apenas sorria quando Michiru falava do planeta Netuno e como o mar era bonito. Gostaria de visitar o planeta marinho um dia. Sentia certa inveja de Haruka quando esta brincava com o vento no jardim ou quando a via conversando animadamente com Michiru. Uma intensa dor atravessava seu coração quando havia visto Hotaru conversar telepaticamente com sua mãe... Ela não tinha nada disso. Seu planeta era um lugar frio, afastado, escondido e perigoso. E as Portas do Tempo... Só esteve ali uma vez, um dia que sua mãe quis lhe ensinar os limites do universo. Desejou não ter que pisar nunca mais naquele lugar ainda que sabia que, como Sailor, teria que passar boa parte de seu tempo ali.

De repente, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, transmitindo-lhe calor e energia. Hotaru a olhava sorridente.

"Finalmente chegou o momento", sussurrou pegando uma escova da escrivaninha.

Setsuna sorriu apenada. Desde a morte de sua mãe, Hotaru havia mudado muito. A inocência havia evaporado de seus grandes olhos escuros. Tinha certeza de que quando Hotaru se convertesse em Sailor Saturno, iria a seu planeta buscar e capturar Titan e que o mataria com suas próprias mãos. Podia compreender essa sensação. Ela desejava matar Lady Plutão também, por matar seu pai, por ser uma louca obcecada com seus posto de Sailor e mantê-la afastada de sua vida. Chegou a sentir muita falta de sua mãe durante a infância, e ainda sentiria falta. Sim, podia compreender o tormento pelo qual sua amiga deveria estar passando neste momento.

Alguém bateu à porta. Setsuna colocou-se de pé para abrir, encontrando-se com Haruka e Michiru que estavam radiantes.

"Descemos? Devem estar nos esperando", disse Haruka. Estava de mãos dadas com Michiru e a alegria era visível em seu rosto, em seus olhos, naquele contagiante sorriso que provocou que ela mesma começasse a sorrir. "Vamos, Hotaru, você está linda, não faz falta arrumar mais o cabelo", disse à morena que tentava dominar um selvagem redemoinho que tinha no cabelo.

As trombetas soaram e uma voz masculina anunciou a chegada das quatro princesas dos planetas exteriores à Sala de Cerimônias. Um amplo corredor coberto por um tapete vermelho levava a uma pequena estância aberta na qual se encontrava a Rainha Serenity de pé, diante do trono real. Enquanto se dirigiam à Soberana, que as esperava sorridente, viram que as princesas dos planetas interiores se encontravam ali, olhando-as orgulhosas. Os princês e princesas dos planetas e satélites pertencentes ao Milênio de Prata haviam comparecido à cerimônia. Esperava-se também a aparição do Rei da Terra Hiperion, junto de sua mulher e seu primogênito, mas assuntos de estado obrigaram o rei a ficar na Terra, enviando em seu nome o embaixador Naxos. As relações entre o planeta azul e a Lua começavam a dar frutos, ainda que fossem algo tensas.

As quatro princesas chegaram onde estava Serenity. Fizeram uma reverencia, fincaram um joelho no chão e agacharam a cabeça com solenidade.

"Amigos, amigas, obrigada a todos por virem desde lugares tão longes ao Reino da Lua. A ocasião merece à pena, porque não acontece todo dia a nomeação de quatro princesas em Sailors. Antes de começar a cerimônia, quero pedir desculpas em nome das Sailors, que não puderam comparecer devido aos combates que estão tendo em Saturno e Urano", fez uma pausa, tinha os olhos úmidos. "Nossas valentes Guerreiras mantém uma luta de vida ou morte com as tropas do Rei Titan de Saturno e seus aliados do Reino Obscuro. Como sabem, essa guerra já fez uma vitima. Lady Saturno morreu há pouco tempo e eu só espero que vocês", dirigiu um olhar as quatro princesas, "ocupem com tanta dignidade este posto como ela o fez".

Chamou um empregado, que levava uma bandeja com quatro objetos largos. Tinham a forma de uma caneta, ainda que cada um era de um formato diferente.

"Haruka Tenoh, princesa de Urano", a jovem loira se colocou de pé e avançou na direção da Rainha Serenity. "Por seu valor na batalha e capacidade de liderança te nomeio líder das Outer Senshi. A partir de agora será Sailor Urano, senhora do vento. Lutará com honra e fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata ainda que coloque em risco sua própria vida. Aceita essa caneta transformadora que, quando o levante, te transformará em Sailor, aumentando seu poder sobre o vento".

Haruka pegou a caneta, levantou-a e invocou seu planeta.

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!", gritou.

Um redemoinho de vento se formou ao seu redor, envolvendo a jovem loira em um feixe de luz dourada. Um mágico e esquisito retoque de batom deu forma a Sailor Urano: Uma jovem alta e loira, com uma diadema dourada na testa, um traje de combate composto por body branco, mini saia azul, um laço dourado no peito e outro azul nas costas. Umas luvas brancas e botas azuis completavam o conjunto.

"Michiru Kaioh, princesa de Netuno", chamou a Rainha Serenity a jovem princesa de cabelo aguamarinha. "por seu valor na batalha e capacidade de sacrifício te nomeio Sailor Netuno, senhora do mar. Lutará com honra e fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata ainda que coloque em risco sua própria vida. Aceita esta caneta transformadora que, quando o levante, te transformará em Sailor, aumentando seu poder sobre o oceano".

Michiru levanto a caneta, invocando seu planeta.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!", gritou.

Uma cascata de agua marinha rodeou a jovem, levantando-se em ondas para dar lugar à belíssima Sailor Netuno. Com um retoque de batom, obra da magia criada pela caneta transformadora, e um gesto sensual com o cabelo, apareceu a jovem de cabelo aguamarinha, vestida de forma semelhante a Sailor Urano, só que o laço que levava ao peito era azul e a saia verde, como seus sapatos, do quais saiam cintas finas que entrelaçavam em seu tornozelo.

"Hotaru Tomoe, princesa de Saturno", a Rainha Serenity se dirigiu à mais baixa das quatro. "Por seu valor na batalha e capacidade destrutica te nomeio Sailor Saturno, guerreira da destruição. Lutará com honra e fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata ainda que arrisque sua própria vida. Aceita essa caneta transformadora que, quando o levante, te transformará em Sailor, aumentando seu poder sobre a obscuridade".

Hotaru levantou a caneta, invocando seu planeta.

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE UP!", gritou.

O uivo do vento atraiu nuvens negras que envolveram a jovem morena de forma tenebrosa. Quando a nuvem dissipou-se, apareceu vestida como suas companheiras, com um traje branco e saia púrpura, como o laço que levava sobre o peito.

"Setsuna Meiou, princesa de Plutão", Serenity chamou a ultima das princesas, aquela jovem alta e morena de cabelo verde escuro e olhar exótico. "Por seu valor na batalha e capacidade de dominio do espaço e tempo te nomeio Sailor Plutão, senhora do Tempo. Lutará com honra e fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata ainda que arrisque sua vida. Aceita essa caneta transformadora que, quando o levante, te transformará em Sailor, aumentando seu poder sobre o espaço e tempo".

Setsuna levantou também sua caneta, pronunciando a frase que a transformaria em sucessora de sua mãe.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

As forças ocultas provenientes das correntes temporais ocultaram Setsuna, convertendo-a em Sailor Plutão, vestida com um uniforme muito parecido ao de suas companheiraas, exceto na cor que a identificava como senhora do Tempo. Um vermelho bardo tingiu sua saia e um ligeiro roce de batom mágico completou sua transformação.

Os que estavam reunidos para presenciar a cerimônia quedaram sem alento. As princesas dos planetas cálidos e a Pequena Dama contemplaram a transformação boquiabertas. E pensar que dentro de dois anos seriam Ami, Minako, Rei e Makoto as protagonistas do ato...

As novas Outer Senshi puseram uma mão sobre o Cristal de Prata, que um empregado levou À Rainha Serenity e pronunciaram seu juramento de fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata. Mediante aquele pacto prometiam ser leais e fieis ao Milênio de Prata, acatando qualquer castigo que lhes fora imposto em caso de traição. Prometeram dar sua vida pelo Reino e defender o Milênio de Prata e a Família Real em caso de guerra.

A Rainha Serenity levantou o Cristal de Prata, que brilhava com a força de uma estrela e o guardou em uma urna, devolvendo-o ao empregado para que fosse coloca-lo no Salão do Trono. Com aquele juramento deu inicio à festa e felicitou pessoalmente às princesas dos planetas exteriores, que se destransformaram quando acabou a cerimônia.

A orquestra começou a tocar e o baile de gala começou. As princesas dos planetas interiores se juntaram excitadamente ao redor de suas amigas, para felicita-las e para perguntar-lhes o que sentiam naqueles momentos de emoção.

Usagi se sentia ligeiramente enjoada. O calor que fazia no interior da Sala começava a fazer-lhe mal e Rei, percebendo isso, se ofereceu para acompanha-la ao balcão. A terra brilhava alta no firmamento. Já era de noite.

"Obrigada, Rei, me sentia sufocada com tantas formalidades", sorriu a sua amiga.

A princesa de Marte lhe ofereceu um copo de ponche e deu um gole ao seu.

"Posso te perguntar algo, Usagi?", Rei olhou de forma interrogativa a Pequena Dama que assentiu. "Você como membro da Família Real, o que opina da atuação do pai de Hotaru?"

"Ao que você se refere?", perguntou Usagi confusa.

"Bom... está claro que ele é o causador da guerra, mas... Então, se comenta que agora que Hotaru se converteu em Outer Senshi, irá a Saturno matá-lo. O que você acha sobre isso?".

Usagi começou a rir ligeiramente e Rei se ruborizou momentaneamente, pensando que havia cometido uma estupidez ao formular tal pergunta.

"Não creio que Hotaru vá matar a seu pai. Ela seria incapaz de fazer algo assim. Nossas tutoras nos ensinaram a não usar nossos poderes com motivos egoístas. Titan terá um julgamento justo quando seja capturado. Hotaru sabe que não devem produzir mortes desnecessárias".

"Estamos em guerra, Usagi..."

"Não, Rei, e você sabe. As leis do Milênio de Prata impedem que utilizemos nossos dons para matar a sangue frio. Não podemos chegar tão baixo. Se Hotaru matar a seu pai sem dar-lhe opções de ter um julgamento justo se tornaria uma pessoa tão malvada quanto ele".

Rei baixou o olhar, envergonhada por ter pensado mal da pequena Guerreira de Saturno. De repente, dentre as sombras do jardim, divisou duas figuras que bailavam com a musica que ressonava entre as folhas das arvores. Eventualmente, com o fim da valsa que tocavam desde a Sala de Cerimônias, as figuras deixaram de dançar e se aproximaram, beijando-se delicadamente. Rei suspirou melancólica. Desejava encontrar alguém com quem pudesse compartir tais sentimentos.

"Não te dão inveja, Usagi?", perguntou à loira princesa, sinalando o casal que seguia abraçado no jardim.

Usagi baixou o olhar e a luz das estrelas iluminou de repente as figuras... Rei e ela ficaram boquiabertas.

"São Haruka e Michiru!", sussurrou Rei.

Usagi puxou Rei pela manga, regressando com ela à Sala de Cerimônias e deixando o casal desfrutar da privacidade que buscavam.


	16. Uma despedida

**CAPITULO 15. UMA DESPEDIDA.**

Lady Netuno entrou lentamente em seu quarto e limpou-se com a manga o sangue que manchava seu rosto e que havia cegado-a momentaneamente. Não era seu aquele liquido vital de cor vermelha, assim que suspirou cansada, deixando-se cair sobre uma poltrona. Lady Urano apareceu a seu lado, oferecendo-lhe uma toalha úmida para que se limpasse.

"Nossas filhas já estão na fronteira de Saturno, dispostas a entrar no planeta para buscar o rei Titan. E as Inner Senshi chegarão a qualquer momento para nos dar apoio".

Netuno assentiu, deixando a toalha sobre a cama. Tinha o uniforme rasgado e sentia frio, mas sabia que o descanso do qual desfrutava seria breve e deveria aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

"Quem é a mulher que acompanha Titan?", perguntou Lady Netuno.

Urano deu de ombros. Não sabiam nada sobre aquela ruiva que oferecia seu apoio ao malvado rei de Saturno. Só sabiam que era do Reino Obscuro e que gozava de boa posição ali, já que o numeroso exercito de Saturno possuía uma enorme quantidade de material bélico. Canhões, armas de plasma, pistolas de raios, soldados.. O exercito de Saturno já havia entrado em Urano e estavam destruindo o planeta do vento, pouco a pouco.

Um soldado entrou correndo na habitação e saudou marcialmente a seus superiores.

"Urano, Netuno, Titan voltou a atacar!", exclamou, preso ao nervosismo.

Netuno se colocou de pé, cansada, indicando ao soldado que poderia ir-se.

"Não estou gostando disso, Urano!, murmurou saindo lentamente e colocando as luvas.

"WORLD... SHAKING!"

A bola de energia saia de sua mão com a facilidade que uma criança tem em criar bolhas de sabão. Os anos de experiência conferiam uma eficiência e letalidade suprema a um ataque inferior. Lady Urano empunhou um rifle e se colocou detrás de Lady Netuno. Estavam encurraladas.

"DEEP... SUBMERGE!", gritou sua companheira, cobrindo-lhe a retaguarda ao ver que um demônio se abalançava sobre ela.

Urano sentiu a adrenalina emanando de cada poro de sua pele. Encantava-lhe lutar ao lado daquela mulher que a conhecia melhor que ela mesma. Sorriu a Netuno fugazmente e se lançou sobre uma dezena de demônios que corriam em sua direção. O rifle e sua boa pontaria se encarregaram dos demais. Netuno assentiu e se lançou com sua espada contra mais quatro demônios. Tentavam enfrentar um confronto direto com soldados de Saturno ou com traidores de Urano e Netuno, que começavam a aderir à guerra de Titan, porém não tinham compaixão com os seres obscuros vindo do Reino Maldito. A semente do mal não podia crescer no Milênio de Prata. Nem sequer se questionavam se aqueles demônios estavam dispostos a dialogar, tinham como pressuposto que o raciocínio não era uma de suas qualidades.

"CRESCENT BEAM!", chegou o conhecido grito de uma de suas companheiras e as Outer Senshi viram que chegavam os reforços.

Assentiram e saíram juntas em direção ao inimigo, em modo de ataque. Identificaram o chefe do esquadrão de ataque, um ente com cabeça de cordeiro e corpo humano. Proferia gritos e levantava os braços, desvencilhando-se dos soldados que lhe atacavam em pares. Urano jogou o rifle no chão e sacou sua espada, lançando-se sobre o lider. O demônio esquivou, dando-lhe um chute no peito, atirando-a de costas no solo.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" chegou a onda de Netuno, fazendo com que a horrível criatura perdesse o equilíbrio.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!", atacou Urano com a espada, carregando-a de energia para descarregá-la sobre o chefe dos demônios. O ataque resultou em um ferimento no peito do cabeça da qual emanava sangue de forma abundante. Um golpe mais e cairia.

De repente, soou uma gargalhada feminina vinda do céu e ambas Sailors levantaram a vista momentaneamente. Viram uma sombra de compridos cabelos passar rapido como o vento sobre suas cabeças e esse segundo de guarda baixa foi o tempo necessário para que o chefe dos demônios se recuperasse e descarregasse toda sua energia em um ataque letal dirigido a Lady Urano.

Netuno foi a primeira a reagir e se abalançou sobre sua companheira, à velocidade da luz.

"URANOOOOOOO!", gritou derrubando sua parceira de combate. Em seguida sentiu uma intensa dor e ao baixar o olhar viu uma garra daquele monstro atravessando seu abdômen.

"NETUNO!", gritou Urano levantando-se do chão e acudindo junto a sua companheira. Netuno estava vomitando sangue.

Levantou os braços e convocou toda a energia que lhe restava, deixando-se levar pela ira.

"WORLD SHAKING!", gritou deixando que o terremoto se encarregasse do monstro.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!", chegou um aquático golpe que derrubou totalmente o cabeça dos demônios.

Sailor Mercúrio e Sailor Vênus chegaram junto às Outer Senshi. Urano estava junto a Netuno, segurando sua cabeça sobre o colo e tapando-lhe a ferida do abdômen para impedir que seguisse perdendo sangue.

"Netuno, Netuno, diga algo, por favor, fale comigo!", gritou Urano, alheia a batalha que seguia ocorrendo naquelas áridas terras de seu planeta. "NETUNO!".

A Guerreira dos oceanos tossiu, cuspindo sangue, e levantou a vista levemente, olhando sua companheira.

"Urano... você está bem... me... me alegro tanto...", sussurrou de forma quase inaudível.

Urano teve que agachar-se sobre ela para escutá-la. As pernas lhe falhavam, estava tremendo e estava a ponto de desmaiar, mas ainda teve forças para levantar Netuno em seus braços e esconde-la atrás de uma parede em ruínas.

Mercúrio e Vênus a ajudaram enquanto Marte dirigia as tropas. O inimigo, sem seu cabeça, começou a recuar, ainda que houvesse soldados lutando ferozmente contra a milícia do Milênio de Prata.

"Mercúrio, diga que se colocará bem, diga-me que a ferida não é séria!", exclamou Urano, assustada, acariciando o cabelo de sua companheira, que a olhava com uma expressão tão serena no rosto, que não fazia mais do que assustá-la ainda mais.

"Urano... Sempre tão impulsiva..." sussurrou.

As lagrimas de Urano mesclavam-se com o sangue que corria pelo rosto de Netuno.

"Não me deixe, ouviu? Que não te ocorra me deixar agora!", gritou Urano balançando Netuno.

"Urano", murmurou Mercúrio levantando a vista. Lady Urano a olhou assustada e Mercúrio negou com a cabeça. As lagrimas surgiram nos olhos da Dama do Vento, que sussurrou "não" e se dirigiu a Netuno, presa ao pânico.

"Você ficará bem, de acordo? Todavia temos que fazer as pazes!", gritou frenética.

Mercúrio se colocou de pé e deu um leve empurrão em Lady Vênus, indicando-lhe que deviam deixar Urano a sós com a moribunda Netuno. Lady Marte necessitava ajuda agora.

"Você e eu nunca... Nunca fomos amigas, Rhea", sussurrou Netuno, nomeando-a pela primeira vez em anos. A dama do planeta dos ventos se estremeceu ao escutar seu nome pronunciado pelos ensangüentados lábios de Lady Netuno. Sua voz se ouvia cada vez menos e Urano teve que pegar o ouvido a boca de Netuno para escutá-la, lutando contra o pranto. "Umbriel..." sua voz se quebrou e começou a tossir.

Lady Urano retirou o laço que tinha no peito, rasgado pela batalha, para secar a cara de Netuno, banhada em sangue e suor.

"Eu nunca amei Umbriel, Atlantis!", exclamou entre soluços, chamando-a por seu verdadeiro nome, também.

Netuno abriu ligeiramente os olhos, deixando seu velado olhar sobre Urano. A guerreira dos ventos lutava contra o desmaio, se sentia cada vez mais fraca. Havia lançado um ataque com todas suas energias e agora estava pagando as conseqüências.

"Me casei com ele para que não fosse seu... eu...", sua voz se quebrou, em meio sua respiração entrecortada. Netuno estava morrendo e ela estava a ponto de desmaiar... não ... tinha que dizer antes que fosse demasiado tarde! "Eu não podia suportar que você amasse a alguém que não fosse eu!".

Silencio. Já não se ouviam os gritos dos soldados que morriam, nem o estrondo dos ataques, nem as paredes dos edifícios que caiam, nem as arvores ardendo. Nada. Só o débil latido do coração de Netuno, que se apagava, e a respiração entrecortada de Urano.

"Você não... Não o amava..." Urano não soube dizer se tratava-se de uma pergunta ou de uma afirmação. Se limitou a acariciar o rosto de Lady Netuno com medo de lastimá-la mais se a tocasse. Netuno sorriu de forma serena, apesar da dor. "Assim que... se tratava disso...", suspirou. "E não me contou..."

Urano cerrou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo que as lagrimas não deixavam de aflorar, que um nó na garganta a deixava sem respiração, que não sentia as pernas e o sangue que emanava de suas próprias feridas a desvanecia. Mas não podia cair. Não agora.

"Não podia fazê-lo, Atlantis. Era minha melhor amiga e não podia te perder", sussurrou.

Lady Netuno levantou a vista, semi-inconsciente, vendo que o planeta Saturno e seus anéis brilhavam no céu, com todo seu esplendor.

"E preferiu que te odiasse...", murmurou, cada palavra significava um segundo a menos de vida. Sentia que o tempo escapava por entre suas mãos. Tentou levantar uma mão, mas não pôde assim que colocou toda a força que lhe restava em suas palavras. "Tinha que ter me dito, Rhea... Eu também te..." e sua voz se quebrou finalmente. Tinha o olhar perdido, seu coração parou de latir.

Urano conteve a respiração.

"Você...? ATLANTIIIIIIIIISSSSS!" gritou afundando a cabeça no peito de sua parceira de combate.

As Inner Senshi souberam nesse momento que uma companheira mais acabava de cair. O inimigo, sem seu líder, acabou retrocedendo, deixando o campo de batalha deserto. Lady Vênus viu Urano cambaleando, aparecendo detrás de ruínas e correu até ela.

"Temos que acabar com o inimigo de uma vez por todas", murmurou Urano com expressão devastada.

Suas pernas falharam e Vênus a segurou antes de que caísse no chão. Rodeou sua cintura com um braço e a levou com as demais. Tinham que dar a terrível noticia à Rainha Serenity e a Michiru, a filha de Lady Netuno.

A amarga noticia, porém, não havia chegado ao planeta Saturno, onde se encontravam as novas Outer Senshi e suas tropas buscando Titan. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru se encontravam frente ao Palácio do planeta dos anéis. Entrar não foi tão difícil quanto abrir caminho pelos corredores. Porém não foi nada que os elementos que as protegiam não puderam vencer. Saturno havia sido abandonado quando a guerra havia se mudado ao planeta Urano. Seus soldados estavam dispersos pelo palácio, semi-abandonado, avaliando as perdas. Correram guiadas por Hotaru em direção ao Salão do Trono. A pequena Guerreira de Saturno tinha o pressentimento de que seu pai se encontrava no Palácio.

Não se equivocou. Titan estava sentado no trono. Sua gigantesca figura estava afundada no trono real. o olhar perdido e uma expressão de deboche foram as primeiras coisas que viram ao entrar no Salão. Hotaru puxou sua espada e se abalançou sobre Titan, gritando a pleno pulmões. A meio caminho, uma mulher alta, de compridos cabelos ruivos e olhar de fogo, baixou do teto e se situou detrás de Titan, abraçando-o ligeiramente, e rindo a gargalhadas. A jovem guerreira da destruição seguiu correndo até o trono, mas ao chegar, tanto a figura de seu pai quando a da mulher haviam desaparecido. Jogou, furiosa, sua espada ao trono, no qual ficou cravada em seu respaldo.

"Juro que te matarei, pai", sussurrou. "TE MATAREI!"


	17. Amor pelo mar

CAPITULO 16. AMOR PELO MAR

Aquele planeta era mais belo do que havia chegado a imaginar. A água cobria-o quase por inteiro. O palácio e algumas montanhas eram o único que se assomavam, desafiantes, dentre as ondas. As torres do Palácio tinha forma de tridente, as montanhas eram muito altas. O mar rugia valentemente, as ondas quebravam nas rochas furiosamente, as sereias cantavam de forma irresistível. Se surpreendeu ao descobrir que se tratavam de mulheres extremamente belas, que em lugar de pernas possuíam cauda de peixe. Nadavam de forma elegante, exótica, saltando dentre as ondas de forma parecida com a qual Michiru tentou fazer tantas e tantas vezes na piscina do Reino da Lua.

Haruka respirou fundo e saboreou o sal que inundava os poros de sua pele, mesclada com a brisa que brincava com seu cabelo. Estava apaixonada por aquele planeta. A final de contas, era a essência de Michiru...

Porém, não podia desfrutar de toda aquela beleza... Desejava não ter que pisar jamais naquele belo planeta naquelas circunstancias. Lady Netuno, a mão de Michiru, havia morrido em campo de batalha e elas haviam viajado ao Planeta dos Oceanos para despedir-se dela.

Viu Michiru caminhando lentamente até ela e esperou pacientemente. A tristeza havia se apossado de seu inocente olhar azul, o cansaço e a falta de sono, também. Quando teve Michiru a seu lado não se atreveu a tocá-la, tinha medo de que se desfizesse com a mais leve das caricias. Tampouco se atreveu a dizer algo. Ainda que sentia uma aguda dor no peito não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer para conseguir que Michiru se sentisse melhor. A jovem princesa de Netuno mantinha um olhar perdido, fixa no horizonte.

De repente, Haruka sentiu a aguamarinha cabeça de sua amada apoiada em seu ombro e conteve a respiração. Deveria abraçá-la? Dizer-lhe algo?

Foi Michiru quem atuou. Rodeou com os braços a cintura de sua loira amante e, afundando a cabeça em seu peito, começou a chorar fortemente. Haruka a abraçou amorosamente, sentindo que sua vista se turbava também.

"Chora, Michiru, chora", sussurrou com voz rouca. "Eu estarei contigo todo o tempo que necessite", e levantou a vista ao firmamento, onde seu planeta natal brilhava de forma ameaçadora. Nunca havia sentido medo de Urano, nunca... Até agora. E sentiu que o mar lhe transmitia energia e um ódio que a fez jurar que vingaria a morte de Lady Netuno, já que, se Hotaru não acabasse com Titan e com a mulher ruiva, ela o faria com suas próprias mãos.

Abaixou a cabeça sussurrando ternas palavras ao ouvido de Michiru e fechou os olhos, sentindo que a dor de sua amada inundava também seu próprio coração.

Não se fixou que, detrás das rochas, uma mulher contemplava a cena, abandonando o lugar com lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

Michiru dedicou um doloroso discurso de despedida a sua mãe, cujo corpo jazia no fundo do oceano que rodeava o Palácio de Netuno. Abraçou ligeiramente a seu pai, cujo rosto indicava o quanto sofria a morte de sua amada esposa e caminhou até situar-se ao lado de Haruka. Os canhões do Palácio de Netuno atiraram, para avisar sobre a morte de um membro da família real e quando acabaram os tiros, o silêncio, roto somente pelo suave murmúrio do mar, tomou conta.

Lady Urano estava algo separada dos demais, débil ainda devido a batalha e se apoiou em um bastão, olhando fixamente sua filha, que estreitava docemente entre seus braços a princesa de Netuno.

As Inner Senshi jogaram flores ao mar e dirigiram algumas palavras de consolo ao viúvo.

Anfitrite começou a chorar desconsoladamente á beira do precipício no qual se haviam reunido para despedir-se de Lady Netuno pela última vez. Nada sabia que, ainda que Lady Netuno houvesse se casado com ele por despeito, ele sempre foi apaixonado dela e tentou fazê-la feliz, ainda que a tristeza eterna nos olhos de Lady netuno sempre lhe indicaram que não o havia conseguido. Sempre suspeitou que Netuno seguia apaixonada de Umbriel. Na realidade, isso era o que pensavam.

Lady Urano dirigiu um olhar compassivo a Anfitrite. Havia sido uma idiota, se tivesse confessado a Atlantis o que sentia, talvez... Já não valia a penas pensar nisso. Agora tinha que falar com Haruka; Não queria que sua filha cometesse o mesmo erro que ela.

* * *

"Que?", exclamou Haruka, olhando boquiaberta sua mãe. Como havia descoberto o que havia entre Michiru e ela?

"Você me ouviu. Não quero que continue vendo à princesa de Netuno. Digo isso pelo seu bem", baixou a voz, amargamente.

Havia visto o olhar enamorado de sua filha, havia visto que Michiru a correspondia de igual maneira, havia presenciado seu encontro no planeta dos oceanos... E isso somado aos rumores que corriam no Reino da Lua, lhe fizeram tomar a decisão de pedir a sua filha que rompesse sua relação com a filha de Lady Netuno; Sua experiência lhe dizia que era o melhor, que aquela relação estava destinada ao fracasso.

"Não penso em fazê-lo, mãe. Não me importa o que me ocorra, estou apaixonada por ela e não penso em abandoná-la, e menos agora, que é quando mais me necessita", afirmou rotundamente Haruka, enfrentando sua mãe sem titubear.

Lady Urano suspirou. Era verdade que a relação entre Haruka e Michiru era muito diferente da sua com Lady Netuno, mas... Uma relação desse tipo... A Rainha não toleraria jamais.

"Você não percebe que é uma relação sem futuro? Não poderão ter filhos, como irá solucionar o problema da descendência?", perguntou Lady Urano acercando-se, com a ajuda de uma muleta, a uma janela para contemplar o mar, que tanto recordava a companheira perdida.

"Já pensamos nisso. A irmã de Michiru, Nereida, pode ser a futura Sailor Netuno e... Bom, havia pensado que com a ajuda do Cristal de Prata, ou talvez Nemesis..."

"Sua prima? Essa desgraçada que só pensa em diversão? O que você dirá a Rainha quando ela pedir que vocês rompam sua relação?".

"Já é tarde para pedi-lo, mãe. Eu faria qualquer coisa pelo Reino da Lua e pela Rainha Serenity... Mas não estou disposta a deixar Michiru a segundo plano. Não quero que me aconteça o que aconteceu com você, mãe", murmurou olhando a sua mãe.

Lady Urano deu meia volta e olhou a sua filha, aturdida.

"Como a mim?", perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

"Eu sempre suspeitei de que você não odiava a Netuno. Você sentia por ela algo parecido ao que sinto por Michiru. Sei disso porque sua forma de olhar o mar é parecida a minha".

Lady Urano começou a rir de forma amarga.

"E o que você sabe sobre mim, hein?", deixou de rir de repente, seu rosto mortalmente sério. Suspirou apenada. "Creio que o que sentia por Lady Netuno não era tão forte como o que você sente por Michiru. A prova disto é que eu nunca confessei a ela o que sentia e você sim o fez. Por não contar que me casei com aquele imbecil...", baixou a voz olhando outra vez pela janela.

"Você não amava o papai?", perguntou haruka, que sempre pensou que Lady Urano odiava a netuno porque ela havia estado prometida a Umbriel. Também pensava que Netuno, por sua vez, odiava a urano porque era ela que se havia casado com ele. E agora... Resulta que tudo era uma farsa? Não compreendia nada. Por acaso sua mãe havia estado enamorada de Lady Netuno?

"Não vou contar minha vida, pequena intrometida", respondeu sua mãe com sorna, sorrindo divertida. Logo se colocou séria novamente. "Só quero te dizer que a mim, em realidade, não me importa que tenha uma relação com Michiru. Gosto desta garota, é muito agradável. Se parece a sua mãe... Quero apenas te prevenir do que te espera. Quando a Rainha Serenity se interar disto as castigará. Estão proibidas as relações amorosas entre Guerreiras."

"Não me renderei, mãe. Que faça o que quiser sua majestade. Eu não penso abandonar a Michiru".

E dizendo isto, Haruka se foi com passos decididos e firmes, deixando a Lady urano olhando de forma ausente o mar, do outro lado da janela.


	18. Doce Desesseis

_Desculpe a demora para upar os capítulos, mas tem sido uma louca esse segundo semestre, mas agora com as férias, irei tentar colocar mais alguns capítulos :D_

_Agradeço aos comentários e agradeço a quem tem acompanhado a estória *-* Prometo que irei mante-los atentos ;D_

* * *

CAPITULO 17. DOCE DESESSEIS

"Me disseram que haverá muitos garotos bonitos na festa", suspirou Minako arrumando as flores em seu largo cabelo loiro.

A cabeça de Makoto apareceu acima, no reflexo do espelho, alisando a franja que caia sobre sua frente e ajustando laço verde que levava no pescoço.

"Pois espero que tenha razão... Com quem as demais irão ao baila?", perguntou.

Minako dirigiu-se a penteadeira passando levemente o batom sobre os lábios, esboçando uma careta diante do espelho.

"Pooois... Não sei. Que eu saiba Ami não tem par e Rei ultimamente anda junto a Usagi como se fosse sua sombra", Makoto levantou as sobrancelhas, assombrada. "Eh, não disse nada estranho, não seja maliciosa. E as Outer Senshi... Não sei, desde que foram nomeadas Sailors apenas aparecem por aqui. Mas me disseram que viriam a festa com as Inner Senshi. Suponho que virão sem pares... Bem, não todas".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", perguntou Makoto dando meia volta e olhando fixamente sua quase irmã. "Você sabe de algo que eu não sei. Me conte!"

"Não, é um segredo", Começou a rir de forma involuntário quando Makoto se aproveitou de seu ponto fraco: cócegas. "Tudo bem, tudo bem, TUDO BEM! Vou te Outer Senshi que tem pares são Haruka e Michiru".

Makoto sorriu com cumplicidade.

"E quem são seus pares, Minako? Espera, deixa que eu adivinhe. Certeza que são príncipes de Saturno, ou de meu planeta. Passaram muito tempo por lá nestes últimos meses".

Minako começou a rir de forma discreta.

"Não será eu que estragará a surpresa. Você verá por si mesma". E rindo, se colocou uma mascara rosa sobre seus olhos, da mesma cor que seu vestido.

Ami brincava de forma ausente com sua máscara, esperando Rei acabar de se pentear. Deu um par de voltas diante do espelho e não parecia sentir-se satisfeita com o que via. Ami levantou a vista, insatisfeita.

"Rei, pare de perder tempo, vamos chegar tarde".

"Mas é que acho que essa cor não combina comigo", se queixou a morena. "Creio que deveria provar o verm... EH!"

Ami havia ficado de pé de repente e puxava-a pelo braço, pegando da mesa a mascara da jovem princesa de Marte e saindo do dormitório.

"Venha, que já é tarde. Não irá querer chegar tarde a festa de aniversário de Usagi, não é?", olhou de soslaio a rei, que se ruborizou ligeiramente.

"N... Não, claro, claro de não", balbuciou deixando-se levar pelo corredor.

* * *

"Com essa mascara não tinha te reconhecido, Hotaru", sorriram os olhos escarlates de Setsuna a sua companheira através da mascara verde escuro que a escondia. "Você cresceu desde a ultima vez que nos vimos".

Hotaru levantou a sua mascara momentaneamente e sorriu. Fazia vários meses que não se viam. A nova Sailor Plutão havia ido para as Portas do Tempo e agora passava muito tempo ali, controlando como fluia o passado, o presente e o futuro e buscando pistas que pudessem identificar a misteriosa mulher que estava com Titan o dia que entraram no Palácio de Saturno.

"Sim, mas as vezes acho que nunca serei tão alta quanto você", levantou a vista e por trás de Setsuna viu Michiru, tomada do braço de um alto cavalheiro. Levantou a mão, sorrindo e a jovem de cabelo aguamarinha a viu, acercando-se até suas amigas com seu acompanhante.

"Olá", as cumprimentou, através de sua mascara, verde turquesa. "Fazia tempo que não nos víamos, Setsuna. Como está?".

"Não tão vem como você, mas não posso me queixar", respondeu Setsuna olhando o acompanhante de Michiru significativamente.

"Setsuna!", começou a rir a atual Sailor Netuno.

"Onde está Haruka?", perguntou Hotaru colocando novamente a máscara sobre o rosto.

"Que? Como se está aqui comigo", Sinalou seu jovem acompanhante, que baixo da mascara branca, da mesma cor do traje que estava, apareceu um rosto, dedicando-lhe uma careta divertida.

"Às vezes acredito que terá 80 anos e seguirei fazendo as mesmas brincadeiras contigo", sorriu Haruka passando a mão de forma paternal sobre a cabeça da pequena guerreira de Saturno.

Hotaru olhou Haruka de canto de olho.

"Por que você se vestiu assim?", lhe perguntou.

"Porque estamos em um baile de máscaras", respondeu Haruka.

Setsuna mirava suas companheiras seriamente; Se Haruka fosse vestida de homem não levantariam tantas suspeitas, mas de todas as formas, estavam se expondo demasiado e poderiam ser descobertas pela Rainha Serenity.

"Vocês irão se meter em confusão, vocês estão cientes disso, não?", sussurrou.

Haruka assentiu, passando o braço sobre o ombro de Michiru, que franziu a testa.

"Setsuna, estamos fartas dos rumores e de termos de nos ver a escondidas. Levamos dois anos fugindo e estamos cansadas disso. Vamos dar as caras", Michiru passou o braço pela cintura de Haruka e a puxou a ela. "Podemos contar com vocês, não?"

Hotaru assentiu sorrindo.

"Já sabem que sim. Só espero que a Rainha seja tão compreensiva como nós", murmurou Setsuna.

As princesas dos planeta cálidos desceram as escadarias lentamente, no momento em que começaram a soar as trombetas. A Rainha Serenity fez sua aparição na sala ao lado de Usagi, sua filha. As duas vestiam-se de forma parecida, com um vestido branco solto, no caso da Rainha, e mais acinturado, no caso da princesa herdeira, em que ambos chegavam até os tornozelos. Seu penteado e rosto sereno e tranqüilo fez com que parecessem quase iguais debaixo da luz das lâmpadas do Salão de Cerimônias. A orquestra começou a tocar. A doce musica de uma valsa encheu a sala de luz, cor e harmonia.

"Me concede essa dança, bela dama?", perguntou Haruka dedicando uma reverencia a seu par.

"Claro, nobre cavalheiro", aceitou Michiru, seguindo o jogo.

Ambas começaram a bailar com maestria entre os numerosos casais que se encontravam reunidos.

"Hotaru, lembre-me de pedir uma dança a haruka mais tarde", comentou Setsuna, sorrindo ao feliz casal que acabava de deixá-las.

"Me concederia a honra de dançar contigo, senhorita?", soou uma voz masculia detrás de si.

Setsuna se deu meia volta e se encontrou com um homem alto, aparentemente bonito, não podia dizer com certeza com aquela mascara branca que levava sobre os olhos, que pareciam azuis. Tinha o cabelo curto, negro, ligeiramente ondulado e um traje negro com uma flor branca elegante.

Dirigiu um sorriso ao desconhecido e aceitou a mão que o homem lhe oferecia, avançando ao centro da sala, onde Haruka e Michiru lhe dirigiram um sorriso de cumplicidade.

"Dança muito bem, milady", murmurou o cavalheiro a Setsuna, sorrindo amavelmente enquanto a levava graciosamente pela pista do baile.

Setsuna começou a rir, ligeiramente ruborizada por debaixo da mascara. Se sentia leve naqueles momentos, parecia que a qualquer momento começaria a voar.

"O mérito é seu, cavalheiro", contestou a alta jovem de Plutão.

O garoto começou a rir discretamente, deixando que a música lhe conduzisse como se estivesse em transe. Era a primeira vez que visitava a Lua. Seu pai havia lhe dito que a gente do Reino da Lua era orgulhosa, cheios de si, mas para ele, aquela gente tão distinta e amável lhe parecia agradável. E a jovem com quem dançava, com aquela beleza sobrenatural, se adivinhava que por debaixo daquela mascara havia um rosto encantador. Aquele olhar escarlate só podia antecipar um maravilhoso rosto.

* * *

"Está com um vestido muito bonito, milady", sorriu o mascarado.

Tinha o cabelo comprido, ondulado, castanhos e olhos de uma cor que não soube distinguir com precisão. Talvez verdes, talvez azuis. Makoto sorria feliz, abrumada com tantas atenções e delicadezas por parte do jovem militar. Estava com um traje marcial de cor azul, com ombreiras negras e botas da mesma cor. A capa lhe caia elegantemente sobre seus largos ombros. Tinha um sorriso maravilhoso, olhos irresistíveis, cabelos sedosos, uma boca tentadora...

Makoto agitou a cabeça saindo do transe em que a essência daquele jovem a colocava e seguiu dançando enquanto durou aquela valsa e seguiu dançando quando a valsa acabou e começou uma melodia mais rápida.

O baile continuou quando o jovem a levou até o enorme balcão do palácio. Seus pés mexiam-se involuntariamente quando o jovem a abraçou ligeiramente, de forma sutil, falando e rido.

Sem saber como começou a conversar animadamente e de todos os temas imagináveis com aquele perfeito desconhecido mas, de alguma maneira, a forma em que ele a olhava mostrava de que era especial...

Estava apaixonada? Alguns chamariam assim o leve formigamento que sentia no peito e que subia à garganta, lhe nublando a vista e que a fazia se sentir leve. A ela não impotava. Seguiu dançando. E também dançava quando passou os braços pelo pescoço do alto rapaz e quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la e seus lábios se encontraram, começando dialogar sem palavras.


	19. Da Terra à Lua

CAPITULO 18. DA TERRA LUA

Rei foi buscar ponche. Usagi tinha sede e se sentia algo incomoda diante de tanta gente, sendo o centro das atenções. Quando foi se servir sua mão coincidiu com a de outra pessoa, e levantou a vista balbuciando desculpas.  
Seus olhos se encontraram com um olhar fulminante, sério, ameaçador até, mas terrivelmente atraente. Sentiu medo e olhou Usagi pelo canto dos olhos. O dono daqueles olhos era um jovem militar, alto, loiro, de cabelo curto e levemente ondulado. Havia muitos militares na festa, todavia ainda estavam em guerra nos planetas exteriores e, junto com as Sailors, haviam vindo também comandantes e altos militares do Reino da Lua.  
"Desculpe" lhe respondeu com voz rouca, profunda, tão sedutora como o feroz olhar que lhe dirigiu todo aquele momento. O jovem pegou os copos que Rei tinha nas mãos e lhe serviu ponche. Se serviu e parecia que a tensão que havia em seu olhar havia se desfeito.  
"Não me sinto vontade nessas festas, sabe? Mas para ser sincero, não me restou outro remédio a não ser vir", sussurrou, tentando sorrir, mas aquela expressão lhe parecia uma careta burlona e cruel.  
"Claro, ehm... Desculpa", sorriu, afastando-se do loiro militar e andando depressa até Usagi. 'Que gente estranha que vem ao Palácio', pensou, olhando disfarçadamente o jovem, que não apartou seu agressivo olhar dela.  
"Obrigada, Rei!", sorriu Serenity carinhosamente, pegando o copo de ponche das mãos da princesa de Marte, "Estou passando muito calor aqui..."  
"Usagi, quem é aquele rapaz?", perguntou Rei, sinalando o loiro militar.  
"Nem ideia. Veio tanta gente hoje... E para ser sincera, não conheço nem metade", disse olhando-a com cumplicidade.  
Rei voltou a olhar para o loiro intrigante, mas em seguida voltou sua atenção a Usagi, que lhe mostrava o arranjo de flores que levava no cabelo e no vestido.

* * *

"Vaaaamos, uma música, só uma. Prometo ser uma boa garota", disse Minako piscando o olho ao jovem alto de cabelos compridos e liso, quase brancos, que a olhava com cara de poucos amigos.  
Se tratava de um jovem militar. Casaco azul, calças da mesma cor, luvas e sapatos pretos e capa branca completavam a vestimenta do jovem com olhar critico.  
"Não, obrigado", sorriu debilmente o rapaz, tentando se desfazer de uma Minako um pouco bebada.  
"Sabia que dentro de pouco tempo serei uma Inner Senshi?", disse a jovem loira ao militar, se acercando perigosamente. "Você está diante da futura Sailor Venus".  
De repente, sentiu que alguém lhe puxava pelo braço. A princesa de Venus se virou molesta, apoiando-se sobre o forte peito do militar e se encontrou com Ami, a princesa de Mercurio, ruborizada fortemente e com cara de poucos amigos.  
"Creio que há bebido demais, Minako", sussurrou duramente. "Você está começando a chamar atenção" agregou de forma sombria.  
"Ami, não seja estraga prazeres! Dance com o amigo desse lindo soldado!", exclamou Minako tomando o braço do jovem de cabelo comprido.  
A seu lado havia um jovem rapaz, aproximadamente da idade das princesas do Milenio de Prata, de cabelo comprido ondulado e loiro, com aspecto infantil. Olhou com olhos entreabertos a Minako e se serviu de um copo de ponche.  
"Kunzite", disse enquanto se servia, "Temos de ir, já está ficando tarde."  
O outro jovem deu meia volta, deixando Minako sobre Ami.  
"Desculpe-me, loira... Em outra ocasião. Senhorita, cuide de sua amiga, não parece estar bem.", finalizou dirigindo-se a Ami, que assentiu de forma educada.

* * *

Saiu ao balcão sentindo que os convidados da festa eram um inimigo burlão com a intenção de fazer-lhe passar mal. Tirou as luvas brancas e as depositou suavemente sobre o parapeito do balcão, respirando fundo e olhando o horizonte. O soldado loiro que se sentiu atraido por Rei momentos antes havia lhe pedido uma dança e sua amiga aceitou, mesmo que a contragosto. Como se sentia só decidiu sair para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Ela era uma pessoa falante e brincalhona, porém ver a suas amigas com parceiros fez com que se sentisse algo melancolica. Ser a herdeira do Milenio de Prata era às vezes uma tarefa muito complicada. Devia manter-se longe das pessoas, de suas amigas... Suspirou. A Terra brilhava acima de sua cabeça, iluminando de forma sutil o lago dos jardins do palacio da Lua.  
"Esteve alguma vez na Terra, senhorita?". sonou uma voz às suas costas.  
Virou-se e se deparou com um jovem alto, de cabelos pretos e mascara branca. Vestia-se com um traje negro e gravata branca. O jovem sorriu e tirou a mascara, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Tinha os olhos azuis e um rosto bonito, iluminado pela luz da Terra.  
"Não", reconheceu, "mas eu gostaria muito de visita-la um dia. Dizem que as pessoas são muito agradaveis", sorriu.  
"Isso é o que pensam desde que o Milenio de Prata está tentando formalizar um pacto com nós", contestou o jovem seriamente.  
Usagi olhou de canto de olho o jovem. "Nós?" Devia tratar de um habitante da Terra...  
"Eu acredito que o pacto será conveniente", respondeu Usagi levantando a cabeça ao azulado planeta. "Nós oferecemos proteção e tecnologia em troca de ajuda na adversidade".  
"Você fala como uma diplomata da Lua".  
"Como Princesa herdeira essa minha obrigação, cavalheiro".  
O jovem deu um passo atras, percebendo que estava falando com a anfitriã da festa e esboçou uma reverencia.  
"Perdoe-me, senhorita, não havia me dado conta de que era a jovem Serenity, a princesa de que tanto se fala em meu planeta ultimamente. Eu sou Endimion, principe herdeiro da Terra, primogenito do Rei Hiperion".  
"Encantada", sorriu Usagi oferecendo-lhe a mão. "Mas pode me chamar de Usagi, se não se importa".  
Endimion a estreitou e um calafrio correu por sua espinha. Sorriu fingindo normalidade e começou a falar sobre as belezas da Terra, enquanto Usagi lhe olhava, sorrindo.

* * *

Setsuna se serviu de um copo de ponche e viu seu jovem par de dança no balcão. Quis se aproximar porem o viu acompanhado... Da princesa da Lua. Sentiu a fúria acumulando em seu interior quando sentiu uma onda de ciumes apoderando-se de seu coração. Viu Rei, que acabava de deixar ao jovem militar loiro com quem há pouco dançava, acercando-se ao balcão, mas se detendo quando viu a Pequena Dama falando com Endimion. Viu um traço de ira em seus olhos. De sua parte, ela havia dançado toda a noite com o jovem principe da Terra, Endimion, e o conhecia com perfeição. Em uma só noite sabia como se sentia triste na Terra, rodeado de uma família escassa, em que uma irmã tendo morrido quando apenas era uma criança, e outra que fazia vários meses que estava desaparecida. Diziam as más linguas que havia fugido com o chefe da Guarda Real da Terra, fosse como fosse, o certo era que a jovem havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros.  
Endimion sofria a tensão de ser o herdeiro da coroa da Terra e as contradições que sua familia estabelecia com a conveniencia do pacto com a Lua. Era um jovem algo solitário, ainda que seus melhores amigos fossem os quatro generais de sua Guarda Pessoal. Endimion era sensivel, um jovem preocupado por seu planeta. A Terra havia mantido sua independencia desde os primordios do Milenio de Prata, sem necessitar de ajuda e as coisas iam bem. Uma jovem dama do Reino Obscuro havia ido Terra fazia alguns dias oferecendo-lhes um pacto de amizade se lhes ajudassem a acabar com a Lua e o Milenio de Prata. Hiperion, seu pai, não sabia que partido tomar. Setsuna acreditava conhecer Endimion perfeitamente. Em tão poucas horas encontravam-se os dois falando animadamente... Tal como agora estava fazendo com a Pequena Dama.  
"Esse rapaz não é seu par de dança, Setsuna?", sonou uma doce voz a seu lado: Michiru. Não teve nem sequer que olha-la de soslaio para saber que se tratava dela. Assentiu com a cabeça, guardando silencio se limitando a olhar fixamente o jovem casal que conversava no balcão.

* * *

Hotaru não parava de rir enquanto Haruka fazia com que desse voltas na Sala de Baile. Algumas princesas a olhavam com inveja, a atravessavam com olhares de ódio. Haruka estava vestida como um homem e podia passar-se por um sem dificuldades. Fazia alguns minutos, a Rainha Serenity havia se aproximado para cumprimentar Michiru, quando estavam dançando as duas e reconheceu-a. Quando o fez seu rosto mostrava descontentamento, porém se tratava de uma festa de disfarces, como argumentou Haruka, e os convidados poderiam disfarçar-se do que quisessem. A Rainha Serenity suspirou resignada, já imaginava que ver a princesa de Urano em um vestido seria mais dificil que encontrar sinais de vida no Sol.  
"Não tinha ideia de como dança bem, Haruka", sorriu quando a música se converteu em uma doce valsa.  
A loira sorriu orgulhosa e a foi guiando suavemente até o centro do Salão.  
"Michiru me ensinou ha alguns anos", sorriu nostálgica. "Mas não se deu conta de que me ensinou a dançar como um homem. Se um soldado me pedisse uma dança acredito que teria de ser eu a leva-lo", disse divertida.  
Hotaru olhou em volta, deixando-se levar.  
"Não creio que nenhum homem daqui se atreva a pedir-lhe uma dança", Haruka a olhou, surpresa. "Digo isso pela forma que você está vestida".  
A jovem guerreira começou a gargalhar, dando razão a morena.  
Dançaram até notarem o cansaço de seus pés e foram a uma mesa para servirem-se de ponche. Haruka foi buscar um par de copos e quando regressou mesa, Hotaru havia desaparecido.

* * *

Usagi se deixou envolver pelo calido abraço do principe da Terra. A essencia de rosas inundou seus sentidos transportando-a ao mundo dos sonhos, a mananciais de água fresca e a vales tingidos de vermelho, amarelo e verde. Endimion era tão carinhoso, tão amavel... Era um sedutor. Sabia disso desde a primeira vez que o viu. Aquele olhar azul, aquele mar brilhante que se iluminava quando falava sobre a Terra com a nostalgia de um exiliado, delatava uma sensibilidade diferente. A música deixou de sonar, mas não quis se separar daquele calor que sentia em sua pele, do suave tecido da camisa e a jaqueta roçando em sua bochecha, da mão, apoiada em suas costas desnudas.  
"Usagi", sussurrou aquele principe azul, aquele ser maravilhoso que havia saido dos contos de fadas.  
Fechou os olhos movida por um impulso se surpreendeu quando um beijo a apanhou em um turbilhão luminoso que a cegou momentaneamente. Abriu os olhos, umidecidos pela emoção, encontrando-se com os de Endimion, a milimetros dos seus.

* * *

Enquanto esperava Haruka, a princesa de Saturno se fixou em uma alta figura que havia passado como um suspiro pela sala e que atraiu sua atenção. Sentiu os pelos da nuca eriçados e um calafrio de terror gelou suas veias. Seguiu aquela enorme figura que se movia entre os convidados com um terrivel pressentimento.  
"Por fim te encontro", sussurrou quando chegou a um canto privado, longe do rebuliço do Salão de Cerimônias, longe da música e das pessoas.  
Titan encarou sua filha, com o rosto marcado pelas rugas da idade, as olheiras das longas noites em vela e as cicatrizes de guerra. O assassino, o conspirador, o pai... Tudo em um, estava diante dela, olhando-a com olhos inquisitivos e orgulhosos.  
"Vim te buscar, minha filha", tronou a voz do rei de Saturno. "Quero que te unas a mim na batalha", lhe pediu.  
Hotaru deu dois passos para trás, apoiando-se em uma parede. Tentou recuperar o alento sem aparentar sentir o medo que se instalava em seu corpo. Altiva, levantou a cabe a para olhar nos olhos de seu pai.  
"Sou uma Outer Senshi e minha obriga o lutar pelo Milênio de Prata, dando minha vida se for preciso", entonou o discurso de forma ritmica e pausada. "Mas você já sabia qual seria minha resposta. O que fazes aqui?"  
Titan deu meia volta e se dirigiu à janela. Os jardins da Lua estavam iluminados. Tinha sorte de se tratar de uma festa de disfarces. Se fosse diferente, entrar e sair daquele Palácio fortificado sem ser visto teria sido impossível.  
"Venho te contar minha versão da história. A soberana do Reino Obscuro, Beryl, pediu pra me aliar a ela na conspiração contra o Milenio de Prata. Os planetas exteriores sempre foram diferentes aos interiores. Necessitamos agir, filha, um governo que faça com que evoluemos, não que retrocedamos. Serenity está tão pendente dos planetas interiores que nos marginaliza sem piedade. Olhe a sua volta. Estás rodeada por hipócritas e pedintes. Dê uma volta pelos planetas frios, Hotaru. Contempla com teus olhos a fome, as duras condições climáticas..."  
"... A guerra", completou sussurrando Hotaru, baixando a vista e levantando-a imediatamente com determinação. "A guerra que VOCÊ provocou, pai. Você é o mesmo, não mudou nada. Quando quebrava um copo no Palacio, me batia com o cinto. Agora quer submeter ao cinto a todos os planetas exteriores, ao Milênio de Prata. Você acabou com a vida de minha mãe pouco a pouco e isso é algo que nunca perdoarei".  
"Sua mãe sempre foi uma pessoa doente", contestou Titan com rosto sombrio, na defensiva, "Mas você é forte, como eu".  
Hotaru começou a rir e negou com a cabeça.  
"Não, se equivoca, pai. Não sou como você e nunca serei. Agora será melhor que te vá, não quero que os Guardas do Palácio te apanhem".  
Titan se dirigiu a porta e, quando estava a ponto de ir embora, deu meia volta e olhou fixamente a Hotaru.  
"Goste, ou não, você é minha filha".  
"A próxima vez que nos virmos... Te matarei", sussurrou a princesa de Saturno, com a vista fixa nos jardins do Palácio, do outro lado da janela.  
E permaneceu olhando pela janela mesmo depois de seu pai ter ido embora.

* * *

_Faz tempo que não posto e peço desculpas pela demora. Agradeço desde já os que acompanham a história e por vocês, terminarei de posta-la o mais breve possível :]_


	20. Prova em Astrea

CAPITULO 19. PROVA EM ASTREA

Astrea era um asteroide traiçoeiro. O clima era muito quente e o território um completo deserto, mas essa era uma vantagem para elas: o inimigo não teria onde se esconder.

O céu não tinha nuvens, o sol castigava sem piedade o árido terreno que pisavam. Os pés afundavam na areia e o odor de enxofre provocou um ataque de tosse em Ami quando chegaram ao asteroide. Havia chegado o momento em que as princesas dos planetas interiores deviam submeter-se à prova.

Minako se converteu em guia provisional, já que sua mãe era a líder das Inner Senshi e ela, ao converter-se em Sailor Vênus, seguramente também herdaria o cargo.

Ami colocou um visor sobre os olhos, utilizando-o como scanner para localizar o inimigo, um grupo de 12 criaturas tiradas das masmorras do Palácio da Lua.

Aqueles seres, humanos, demônios e bestas de todas as espécies, tinham a seu favor a ânsia de sobrevivência e o desejo por liberdade. Agora eram maquinas de matar. As princesas tinham a seu favor os anos de prática em combate e estratégia, ganhar seria uma brincadeira de criança... Em teoria.

Rei permaneceu na retaguarda, cobrindo as costas de Ami enquanto Makoto, a mais forte fisicamente das quatro, se colocava a frente pra receber o inimigo.

"Ganharão sem problemas", comentou Usagi com o olhar fixo no monitor que mostrava os movimentos das princesas, "Vamos, Rei", sussurrou entre dentes.

O rosto de Lady Urano, por trás das olheiras, mostravam segurança, firmeza. Ela acreditava nas garotas que suas companheiras e ela mesma haviam treinado desde que eram crianças; agora tinham 16 anos, estavam a ponto de serem nomeadas Sailors, como não confiar nelas?

A Rainha Serenity olhava o monitor com receio. As Outer Senshi haviam treinado muito bem às princesas dos planetas cálidos. Era uma lástima que a morte de Saturno e Netuno, mais recentemente, houvessem deixado a Lady Urano amargurada e triste. Ainda que não se levasse tão bem com Netuno, supôs que devia ser muito duro ser a única Outer Senshi original com vida.

"SUPREM THUNDER!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Os ataques conjuntos de Makoto e Minako acertaram em cheio três dos doze inimigos, deixando-os fora de combate.

Era notável o grau de compenetração entre aquelas duas garotas, que haviam vivido juntas e eram amigas desde a mais tenra idade, desde que Lady Júpiter e seu marido morreram deixando Makoto órfã, aos cuidados de Lady Vênus.

Lady Urano sorriu satisfeita. Sentiu uma aguda e dolorosa pontada no peito, quando a melancolia, a solidão e a saudade dos velhos tempos se apoderou de seu coração. Makoto e Minako eram como ela e Atlantis antes de se converterem em Sailors. Fortes, jovens... Amigas. O medo e uma lei que proíbe as relações sentimentais entre as Sailors fez com que enterrasse seus sentimentos por Lady Netuno, mas se conformou sempre com a amizade desinteressada que aquela jovem de olhos marinhos, cabelo azul e sorriso contagioso lhe oferecia.

"São uma dupla formidável, não concorda, Lady Urano?", perguntou a Rainha Serenity, olhando de soslaio à Sailor dos Ventos, "Me recordam a Haruka e Michiru".

"Haruka e Michiru são melhores, estão mais compenetradas e são mais fortes em todos os aspectos", respondeu Lady Urano com o olhar perdido no monitor. "Mas sim, também concordo que são uma dupla formidável".

"Elas nunca poderão igualar o grau de compenetração de Haruka e Michiru", comentou Usagi, segura de si mesma.

"Com um pouco mais de treinamento conseguirão, estou segura disso", respondeu sua mãe.

"Há coisas que nem sequer um árduo treinamento pode conseguir, mãe", sorriu Usagi.

"A que te referes?", perguntou a Rainha olhando de forma cética à sua filha.

Usagi suspirou nostálgica, olhando a tela na qual apareciam suas amigas lutando.

"Haruka e Michiru compartilham de algo superior à amizade que une a Minako e a Makoto. Isso tornam-as fortes", voltou a suspirar, "As tornam invencíveis".

A Rainha Serenity olhou significantemente a Lady Urano, que baixou a vista, olhando o solo de forma sombria.

"Já falaremos disso, Lady Urano", murmurou Serenity duramente.

* * *

Makoto sorriu quando viu cair os primeiros monstros e correu até o resto do grupo que se acercava a elas com grande velocidade.

"Espera, insensata!", lhe gritou Ami, extraindo um mini computador do bolso da saia. "Os que restam são mais fortes que os que vocês venceram!".

Mas Makoto já não escutava mais nada. Só sentia a palpitação acelerada de seu coração tronando em seus tímpanos, a adrenalina subindo pela espinha dorsal enquanto o suor se acumulava em sua testa e lhe fazia cocegas ao descer pelo rosto. O "Suprem Thunder" havia deixando-a cansada, mas ainda podia realizar um "Sparkling Wide Pressure", seu segundo ataque, se fosse necessário. Minako saiu correndo atrás de sua companheira ao escutar o aviso de Ami, gritando a sua quase irmã que retrocedesse e as esperasse.

Rei soltou uma maldição em voz baixa e lançou um "Burning Mandala" ao grupo de criaturas demoníacas que se aproximava delas.

"SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!"

Uma chuva de bolhas azuis saíram das mãos de Ami, rodeando o campo de batalha de uma neblina espessa. Ami chamou as demais e se agruparam, esperando que, quando a neblina se dissipasse, o inimigo se sentisse desorientado. Nesse momento teriam décimos de segundos para lançar um ataque cada uma. Minako organizou suas companheiras para que dirigissem seus ataques de forma ordenada e esperaram. Os segundos que tardou a neblina em dissipar-se foram eternos. Os lábios secos, os olhos avermelhados pela areia do deserto planeta, os nervos a flor da pele... A neblina se dissipou e ressonaram quatro gritos em Astrea.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SUPREM THUNDER!"

"SHABON SPRAY!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Trovões, raios, jorros de água congelada e ardentes chamas rodearam às quatro princesas que, extasiadas, se limitaram a contemplar os efeitos que seus poderosos ataques criavam. Os demônios caíram um a um, queimados, eletrocutados, congelados... A fumaça foi cegando-as ao levantar-se como um muro ao redor. Haviam ganhado, um silencio mortal se instalou no asteroide.

Makoto deu um salto de alegria e abraçou Ami, rindo e gritando. Minako se ajoelhou no solo, dando graças aos deuses que haviam deixado sair ilesas daquele primeiro combate. Rei suspirou aliviada e chamou as demais para que teletransportassem de volta a Lua.

* * *

Usagi limpou as lagrimas dos olhos e deu graças a deusa da Lua por não deixar que acontecesse nada de mal a suas amigas. De repente, uma centelha entre os cadáveres amontoados atraiu sua atenção e viu como um raio letal aparecia dirigindo-se à... REI!

Acumulando energia se teletransportou no intervalo de tempo que dura um piscar de olhos à Astrea. A Rainha Serenity, atordoada, chamou sua filha, mas já era tarde. Havia desaparecido da sala. Lady Urano soltou uma maldição e correu ao monitor mas a conexão com Astrea se perdeu por conta do clarão de energia que tomou conta de forma repentina.

A princesa da Lua apareceu no momento do ataque em Astra. Deu voltas olhando ao seu redor em busca de Rei, mas só se via fumaça. De repente, viu sombras entre a neblina e começou a correr, mas quando chegou junto a suas companheiras as encontrou ajoelhadas em volta da morena princesa de Marte, tentando reanima-la. Makoto encontrava-se ao lado do cadáver do ultimo inimigo, o que havia atacado a Rei. A jovem jazia inconsciente no solo e sangrava abundantemente de uma ferida que tinha no peito.

"REEEEIIIII!", gritou Usagi, presa ao terror. Ami se colocou o visor e realizou uma checagem medica à jovem inconsciente, levantando os olhos tristemente a Usagi.

"Não sei se sairá dessa", murmurou em prantos.

"NÃO!", exclamou a princesa da Lua, "Rei, irá ficar tudo bem!"

Usagi depositou as mãos sobre o peito de Rei, com lagrimas correndo livremente por suas bochechas e caindo sobre suas mãos e sobre o peito de sua amiga.

"Não vou deixar que morra, está me escutando?", gritou, soluçando. De repente, de suas mãos começou a sair uma luz dourada, tênue a principio, brilhante mais tarde. O prateado cabelo da princesa da Lua começou a flutuar levado por uma brisa provocada pela energia. As demais princesas deram espaço a Usagi para que se concentrasse com tranquilidade.

"Não permitirei que me deixe", sussurrou Usagi.

Em questão de minutos todo o corpo de Rei foi consumido pela luz. Ao desaparecer, Astrea submergiu na penumbra. Usagi permaneceu ajoelhada ao lado de Rei, respirando com dificuldade, exausta. Ami inclinou sobra a jovem princesa de Marte e viu que seu peito levantava e abaixava de forma rítmica,, débil porem constante. Sorriu e pôs a mão sobre o ombro da princesa da Lua. Usagi levantou a vista, atordoada, e viu que Rei respirava quase com normalidade. Ami as deixou a sós e se foi para comunicar a boa noticia a Makoto e a Minako, que estavam comprovando se os demais inimigos haviam morrido. Usagi havia conseguido se sentiu útil pela primeira vez em sua vida. Deixando-se levar pelas emoções, se inclinou sobre Rei e levemente, a beijou nos lábios. Por alguma estranha razão, se sentia feliz. Se sentia leve como uma pluma e se deu conta de que estava chorando, ainda que agora de alegria.

Se colocou em pé e, junto com as demais princesas dos planetas interiores, se teletransportou de volta a Lua, levando consigo o corpo de Rei.

* * *

_Espero que gostem e que eu consiga recompensa-los pela demora :)_


	21. Atmosfera incomum

CAPITULO 20. AMBIENTE INCOMUM

"Por que não me disse nada, Lady Urano? Desde quando sabes que Haruka e Michiru são amantes?", perguntou a Rainha Serenity com o semblante sério. Caminhava de forma inquieta de uma lado a outro da Sala de Reuniões.

Lady Urano estava no sofá aparentando normalidade, com a vista baixa e o rosto sério. Suspirou. Sabia que a Rainha Serenity iria condenar uma relação assim. As Sailors tinham uma lei que Fazia muitos anos, Sailor Vênus se enamorou de Sailor Marte e sua história acabou de forma trágica. Nos livros de Historia contam que Vênus morreu em batalha, tentando proteger a vida de Marte e esta, presa a dor da perda do ser amado, se suicidou, deixando o Reino da Lua nas mãos do inimigo. Por sorte, daquela vez Júpiter e Mercúrio salvaram a situação e retiraram as tropas inimigas com a ajuda do Cristal de Prata. A Rainha Serenity que governava o Milenio de Prata criou uma lei em que proibia as relações amorosas entre a Guarda Imperial.

"Falei com minha filha há um tempo", murmurou Lady Urano, lembrando aquele dia em Netuno, quando viu com seus próprios olhos o amor que Haruka confessava a Michiru, "Mas as duas parecem decididas a seguir adiante".

"Enfrentariam uma Corte Marcial", questionou Serenity acariciando as cortinas da janela de forma ausente.

"Estão dispostas a tudo, majestade", contestou Lady Urano, colocando-se em pé e olhando-a nos olhos. "E eu as apoio".

"Está se rebelando, Lady Urano?", perguntou a soberana da Lua, com olhar cético.

Urano suspirou e se acercou a janela. Colocou uma mão no ombro de Serenity e levantou o olhar, para olha-la nos olhos.

"Não... Por suposto que não. Se não o fiz no passado e acredite, me arrependo disso... Como vou faze-lo agora?", sua vista se perdeu no horizonte. "Eu só digo que posso compreende-las. Fale com elas, majestade. Ainda que não creio que vá adiantar", concluiu a dama de Urano, caminhando a porta de forma ausente.

"Lady Urano, não há dado permissão para se retirar", lhe recordou a Rainha Serenity.

Urano não se deteve e, absorta em seus pensamentos, saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Rei abriu os olhos, depois de quatro dias inconsciente e sonhos de todo tipo. Voltou a ver homem e a mulher, em um palácio, rodeados por chamas, fumaça, ruinas. Viu uma arma, uma lança, uma foice talvez, descendo até o solo perigosamente. Passou a mão por sua testa e acariciou a cabeça, que fazia horas que lhe doía. Sentiu uma dor aguda no peito quando tentou se levantar, assim que permaneceu quieta. Olhou a sua direita e viu um jarro com flores lunares que pareciam frescas e um cartão rosa com corações, assinada por Usagi. Sorriu.

"Vejo que já está desperta", exclamou Ami ao entrar na habitação.

Rei tentou levantar-se, mas lhe doía todo o corpo, se sentia muito cansada, assim que se moveu ligeiramente, tentando sorrir a Ami.

"Quanto tempo estou aqui?", perguntou em voz baixa.

"Duas semanas, mas minha mãe disse que já está completamente recuperada. Só precisa de algo de descanso. Tinha uma boa ferida, sabe?", respondeu Ami deixando uma caixa de chocolates sobre a mesa em que estavam as flores.

"Mas o que aconteceu? Não me recordo de nada", se queixou Rei.

Ami passou a mão pelo rosto e jogou seu cabelo pra trás.

"Não acabamos com todos os inimigos em Astrea. Um sobreviveu e te lançou um ataque que teria te matado se não fosse por Usagi".

Rei pestanejou, confusa.

"Usagi?"

Ami sorriu e se sentou a borda de sua cama, olhando fixamente o jarro de flores na mesa.

"Não sei como o fez, mas Usagi se teletransportou e te curou com seus poderes. Não sabia que tinha tanta energia de cura", comentou a jovem princesa de Mercúrio.

Rei desviou o olhar ao jarro de flores. Ela não recordava quase nada daquele dia. Só uma dor intensa no peito e um calor.. Uma doce sensação nos lábios, tao efêmera como o momento de paz que sentiu em meio a uma onda de dor.

"Eu creio que deveria agradecer a Usagi por salvar sua vida, Rei", disse Ami levantando-se da cama. "Veio te visitar todos os dias e sempre trouxe flores frescas, recolhidas do jardim da Lua".

Ami abriu a porta e se deteve no batente da porta para olhar uma vez mais a Rei, que parecia absorta em seus pensamentos. Fazia muitos anos que conhecia aquela jovem e rebelde princesa de Marte e nunca a viu tão perdida e fraca como agora. Sentiu desejos de ajuda-la, mas... Sabia muito bem que havia terrenos em que a simples amizade não tem o que fazer.

* * *

"Espero que esteja arrependida de seu comportamento, senhorita!", tronou a voz da Rainha Serenity no Salão do Trono.

Usagi olhava o chão com a cabeça baixa e o rosto sério. Como dizer a sua mão de que estava orgulhosa pelo o que tinha feito? De que o faria quantas vezes fosse necessário?

"Eres a princesa herdeira, por Selene!", o rosto de sua mãe aparentava o desgosto, como nunca havia o visto.

Usagi recordou o que havia acontecido em Astrea, como se deixou levar pelos seus medos, por seus sentimentos... Mas Rei estava em perigo, poderia ter morrido! Não suportou o medo de perde-la, não poder desfrutar de seu riso, daquele arrebatador sorriso selvagem e o brilho dos deus olhos quando treinava, o mesmo brilho apaixonado que emitiam seus profundos olhos escuros quando dominava o fogo. Se não tivesse conhecido a princesa de Marte, ela... O que teria sido dela, uma menina mimada, uma princesinha solitária naquele enorme palácio de mármore e cristal, em uma jaula de ouro...? Levantou a cabeça e desafiou sua mãe com o olhar. Não, não se arrependia de ter agido sem pensar, de ter se deixado levar pelo coração.

"Rei corria perigo. Agi de forma correta", disse com aplumo.

Serenity a olhou duramente por um momento, logo seus traços se suavizaram, negando com a cabeça enquanto se sentava no trono.

"Não te dás conta de que eres minha única filha? Não pode nem deve atuar com imprudência... Ainda te falta muito a aprender", suspirou, cedendo diante da vida que irradiava dos olhos azuis de sua filha. Que juventude, que valor, que coração tão vivo. Invejava o valor de sua filha porque ela nunca o teve.

Se levantou lentamente do trono e se acercou a sua filha. Lhe acariciou o cabelo e sorriu, não podia evitar mima-la. Talvez fosse esse o problema de Usagi, ser uma princesa mimada. Talvez não tenha se equivocado quando permitiu que treinasse com as princesas dos planetas cálidos. Pode ser que fosse o correto que fosse amigas delas... Ainda que seguramente se sentisse mal quando tivessem que deixa-la para que assumisse seus postos, quando fossem nomeadas Sailors.

* * *

"Posso?", perguntou Usagi assomando a cabeça pela porta da enfermaria.

Rei estava meditando, com a cabeça baixa sobre as mãos, os dedos entrelaçados. Não se deu conta de que Usagi havia aparecido. A princesa da Lua entrou silenciosamente e se sentou na poltrona que havia perto da cama, na qual havia passado tanto tempo velando pela saúde de sua amiga. Observou pacientemente como a princesa de Marte invocava o poder dos espíritos, como franzia a sobrancelha ligeiramente. Sorriu.

Rei, eventualmente, abriu os olhos e se surpreendeu ao ver Usagi sorrindo, olhando-a fixamente. Se desculpou por não ter percebido de sua presença e Usagi começou a rir.

"Como você está, Rei?", perguntou aproximando-se da cama.

"Muito melhor, obrigada. Creio que depois de amanha já sairei da enfermaria", Rei se estirou sobre a cama, movendo os músculos que há dias não movia. Permaneceu quieta e olhou para Usagi, que estava cheirando as flores que havia colocado aquela manhã no jarro da mesa que havia ao lado da cama. "Salvou minha vida, Usagi", murmurou.

A princesa da Lua girou a cabeça pra olha-la e assentiu, sorrindo.

"Não deveria ter feito isso", sussurrou Rei, olhando para a janela, pela qual passava os últimos raios de sol da tarde, alaranjados, dourados e escarlates.

A jovem princesa da Lua se sentou na cama, com rosto preocupado e segurou sua mão.

"Por que, Rei? As vi em perigo... Aquele ataque ia te matar", contestou, acariciando-lhe a mão de forma ausente.

A princesa de Marte a olhou nos olhos, furiosa.

"Mas essa era a NOSSA missão!", exclamou. "Não tinha o direito de se meter. E se tivesse acontecido algo a você?", perguntou levantando a vista. "Não me perdoaria jamais", murmurou.

Usagi obrigou Rei a olha-la, rodeando seu rosto com as mãos. A intensidade daquele olhar azul estava minando suas resistências.

"Olhe, não estava disposta a te perder, escutou? Você gostando ou não, me preocupo por você e quando vi que corria perigo não pude evitar me teletransportar para ir te buscar", estava tremendo. "Não entende o quanto me importo por você?", sussurrou.

Rei lhe deu um beijo na testa e a abraçou com força.

"Também me importo com você, Usagi", murmurou no ouvido a princesa da Lua. Se separou dela momentaneamente. "Mas você é a princesa herdeira do Milenio de Prata, não se esqueça disso. Sua vida é mais importante que a minha".

Usagi rompeu em prantos nos braços de Rei sussurrando que isso era mentira, que sua vida não era tão importante, desconsolada, enquanto a morena princesa de Marte se limitava a estreita-la em seus braços e lhe acariciar o cabelo, pensando, entristecida, que não estava certo o que seu coração sentia por aquela jovem.


	22. Uma festa e um confronto

CAPITULO 21. UMA FESTA E UM CONFRONTO

Michiru levantou a vista ao céu e foi recompensada com uma chuva de estrelas que a receberam com os braços abertos. Sorriu ao planeta Terra, que brilhava acima de sua cabeça tornando azul a cor verde-azulada de seus cabelos, concedendo-lhe uma beleza sobrenatural a seu corpo, coberto por um, vestido de cor lavanda, ajustado até a cintura e solto até os tornozelos. Sentia frio nos ombros, que levava descoberto, mas deixou de nota-lo ao perceber braços fortes rodeando-a com ternura. Sentiu uma familiar respiração atrás dela e suspirou, tentando conservar na memoraria cada recordação, cada sensação, cada imagem que recebia a seu cérebro.

"Eres feliz?", aquele cálido alento, aquela essência tao conhecida como a sua própria fazia cocegas em seu pescoço brincando com seu cabelo, fazendo-a cair em transe.

Deu meia volta, sem soltar-se do abraço de sua parceira e levantou a cabeça para deixar um beijo de amor naqueles lábios ue tantas vezes havia provado. Levantou o olhar e se encontrou com o olhar intenso de cor verde, com uma torrente de emoções e sensações que chegava como se fosse um banho de luz.

Sorriu tristemente e escondeu a cabeça no peito de sua companheira.

"Tenho o pressentimento de que isso não vá durar muito, Haruka", sussurrou, sua voz afogada pela sedosa matéria da camisa de sua companheira.

Haruka levantou levemente seus cabelos, depositando um doce beijo sobre sua testa.

"Eu também, por isso devemos aproveitar o que temos", contestou, acariciando as costas de Michiru. "Ainda estamos em tempo de voltar para nossa habitação", sussurrou rindo, mordendo ligeiramente seu pescoço.

Aquela voz rouca a acendia, alimentava sua paixão, a deixava sem ar. Levava mais de dois anos com Haruka e cada segundo que passava com ela sempre descobria algo novo, aquela jovem loira nunca deixava de surpreende-la. E isso a encantava, cada dia que passava se sentia mais enamorada.

"Haruka", a repreendeu suavemente, "Temos uma festa para assistir".

Se separou contra sua vontade de Haruka e a olhou de cima a baixo. Estava extremamente atraente, com aquele traje azul de corte vitoriano, com detalhes bordadas em fio de ouro, a camisa branca e um pano no pescoço, em laço. Luvas brancas e uma faixa de cor azul escuro completavam o traje daquela garota, que, facilmente, podia passar por um lindo homem. Haruka se ruborizou ligeiramente e, com uma reverencia lhe ofereceu o braço, que aceitou rindo.

Entraram na sala de recepções, onde a Cerimonia na que as princesas dos planetas interiores iam ser nomeadas Sailors. E estava prestes a começar.

* * *

"Amigos, amigas, obrigada a todos por vir de lugares tão longe ao Reino da Lua. Se passaram só dois anos desde nosso ultimo encontro, mas o acontecimento que hoje nos volta a reunir é de uma importância capital. Fazem duas semanas que gozamos de uma trégua por parte das tropas de Titan, o qual ha permitido que tanto as Inner como as Outer Senshi assistam à cerimonia".

Fez chamar um servente, que portava uma bandeja com quatro objetos. Tinham forma de caneta, ainda que eram diferentes das princesas dos planetas exteriores. A Rainha se colocou em frente às princesas dos planetas interiores, que se ajoelharam, e as chamou uma a uma.

"Ami Mizuno, princesa de Mercúrio", a jovem de cabelo azul se colocou de pé e avançou à Rainha Serenity, "por tua inteligência e valor em batalha te nomeio Sailor Mercúrio, senhora das aguas. Lutarás com honra e fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata ainda que arrisque sua vida. Aceite essa canta transformadora que, quando o alces, te converteras em Sailor, aumentando seu poder sobre a agua e o gelo."

Ami pegou a caneta, o levantou e invocou seu planeta.

"MERCURY PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" gritou.

Uma densa neblina se formou ao redor da jovem princesa de Mercúrio, fazendo-a aparecer segundos depois transformada em Sailor, com um uniforme parecido ao das Outer Senshi, só que de cor azul claro.

"Rei Hino, princesa de Marte", chamou a Rainha Serenity à jovem princesa de cabelos compridos e negros. "por teu valor em batalha e capacidade de sacrifício te nomeio Sailor Marte, senhora do fogo. Lutarás com honra e fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata ainda que arrisque sua vida. Aceite esta caneta transformadora que, quando o alces, te converterás em Sailor, aumentando seu poder sobre o fogo."

Rei levantou a caneta, invocando seu planeta.

"MARS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" gritou.

O fogo formou uma cascada ao redor da jovem, transformando-a segundo mais tarde em Sailor Marte, com trajes iguais aos de suas companheiras só que de cor vermelho.

"Makoto Kino, princesa de Júpiter", a Rainha Serenity se dirigiu à mais alta das quatro. "Por teu valor em batalha, sua força física e sua perseverança te nomeio Sailor Júpiter, senhora do raio e da madeira. Lutarás com honra e fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata ainda que arrisque sua vida. Aceita esta caneta transformadora que, quando o alces, te converterás em Sailor, aumentando seu poder sobre o raio e as tormentas."

Makoto levantou a caneta, invocando seu planeta.

"JUPITER PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" gritou.

Uma tormenta esverdeada se desencadeou sobre a jovem princesa de Júpiter, que se viu envolta pelas intensas luzes dos raios e trovoes, para aparecer, em meio a comemoração de todos ali, transformada em Sailor Júpiter. Há anos que não existia uma Sailor Júpiter no Milênio de Prata. Rainha Serenity percebeu lagrimas nos olhos, antes de chamar a princesa que todavia não havia sido nomeada Sailor.

"Minako Aino, princesa de Vênus", chamou à loira princesa de olhar azul e roto parecido ao de sua própria filha. "Por teu valor em batalha e capacidade de liderança, te nomeio Sailor Vênus e líder das Inner Senshi. Lutarás com honra e fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata ainda que arrisque sua vida. Aceita esta caneta transformadora que quando o alces, te converterás em Sailor, aumentando teu poder sobre o amor e os sentimentos."

Minako levantou também sua caneta, pronunciando a frase que ia transforma-la em líder das Sailors dos planetas interiores.

"VENUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Uma luz alaranjada e uma corrente composta de corações luminosos a rodeou, convertendo-a em Sailor Vênus, senhora do amor e defensora do Milênio de Prata.

Os que se haviam reunido para presenciar a cerimonia ficaram sem ar ao ver, depois de tantos anos de espera, as Inner Senshi da nova geração. Hotaru começou a aplaudir desde a porta do balcão do Palácio e os demais seguiram seu exemplo.

As novas Inner Senshi colocaram uma mão sobre o Cristal de Prata, que um servente trouxe à Rainha Serenity e pronunciaram seu juramento de fidelidade ao Milênio de Prata. Mediante aquele pacto prometiam ser leais e fieis ao Milênio de Prata, acatando qualquer punição que lhes fosse imposto em caso de traição. Prometeram dar sua vida pelo Reino e defender o Reino da Lua e a Família Real em caso de necessidade.

Rei foi a primeira a sair dentre as pessoas que haviam se aglomerado ao redor de suas amigas e ela, para procurar Usagi. A encontrou junto à mesa de bebidas, servindo-se de um copo de licor.

"Por fim consegui, Usagi", sorriu, mostrando a caneta a sua amiga. "Sou uma Sailor."

Usagi lhe deu um abraço e lhe ofereceu um copo.

"Me sinto muito orgulhosa de você, Rei. Fez um bom trabalho", a felicitou.

A jovem princesa de Marte se ruborizou fortemente, escondendo seu rosto atrás do copo de licor, Decidiu ser valente e enfrentar a situação emocional que a sufocava e deixou o vaso sobre a mesa, dirigindo-se à princesa da Lua.

"Usagi, eu...", começou.

"Me concede está dança?", soou a voz de Endimion atrás Usagi que, girando-se, se jogou em seus braços e aceitou, feliz. Se desculpou com Rei, dizendo-lhe que falariam mais tarde e se foi segurando o braço de Endimion ao centro do Salão.

A princesa de Marte, destroçada, se dirigiu de novo à mesa, buscar seu copo, Sua mão coincidiu com a de um loiro militar, que a saudou de forma agradável.

Levantou a vista e viu ao jovem com quem dançou durante à festa de aniversário de Usagi.

Bebeu em apenas um gole o conteúdo do copo e o deixou sobre a mesa.

"Olá, Jadeite", o cumprimentou, sorrindo levemente.

* * *

Te disse que deveríamos parar", repreendeu suavemente Haruka, ajudando-a se sentar na beirada da fonte do jardim do Palácio. "Mas não... Você tinha que dançar todas as músicas".

Michiru se ruborizou. Não estava acostumada a ser ela que era repreendida, assim que limitou a sorrir a Haruka com todo o encanto que, depois de uns copos de vinho, pode acumular. Haruka deu de ombros, rendida diante da magia daquele sorriso e aqueles olhos azuis. Se ajoelhou diante de sua companheira e lhe tirou o sapato para fazer uma suave massagem sobre o tornozelo que havia torcido enquanto dançavam.

Michiru conteve uma careta de dor e Haruka, ao perceber, acariciou cuidadosamente o tornozelo, que parecia estar levemente inchado.

"Terá de repousar, Michiru. Nada de danças", seguiu repreendendo-a Haruka, levantando a vista à ela de forma ocasional.

"Não posso evitar de gostar de dançar com você", sussurrou Michiru inclinando-se à frente e levantando o rosto de Haruka com a mão para depositar um suave beijo em seus lábios. Haruka se ruborizou e seguiu fazendo massagem no tornozelo lesionado. Michiru se jogou para trás suspirando feliz, apoiada sobre as mãos enquanto sentia o leve som da agua da fonte ronronando atrás de si.

"Sabia que as encontraria aqui", soou uma voz detrás da fonte. Após alguns segundos apareceu a figura da Rainha Serenity, com rosto sério e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Haruka se colocou de pé de forma nervosa e tossiu levemente. Michiru se sentou de forma educada na fonte e esboçou uma careta de dor quando o tornozelo se negou a seguir as ordens de seu cérebro.

"Majestade, Michiru torceu o tornozelo durante o baile e pensamos que...", balbuciou Haruka, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Serenity baixou a vista ao pé de Michiru e logo olhou a Haruka de forma severa.

"Não faz falta que se desculpem. Eu sei de tudo", se limitou a dizer.

Michiru conteve a respiração, dirigindo um olhar significativo a Haruka, que por sua vez, a olhava assustada. Tentou se colocar de pé, porém seu tornozelo fez com que dobrasse. Haruka, solicita, acudiu a seu lado para evitar que caísse.

"Majestade...", começou Michiru. Serenity a olhou, enfadada.

"Desde quando, Michiru? Só quero que me responda isso", perguntou Serenity.

Michiru olhou de soslaio Haruka e passou a mão por sua cintura, em busca de apoio físico e emocional.

"Desde a primeira vez que falei com ela, majestade", murmurou, baixando a vista ao chão.

A Rainha suspirou levantando o olhar ao céu.

"Já sabem que relações desse tipo estão proibidas, não?", perguntou sem olha-las diretamente.

"Sim, majestade", respondeu Haruka sem duvidar.

"E... O que pensam a respeito?", Serenity deu meia volta e as olhou diretamente, primeiro a uma, logo a outra. Haruka abraçou sua companheira de forma possessiva e dirigiu um olhar agressivo a sua soberana.

"Faria qualquer coisa pelo Milênio de Prata, majestade, mas jamais abandonarei Michiru, disse isso a minha mãe uma vez e agora digo a vossa majestade. Eu amo Michiru, majestade, e nada nem ninguém irá mudar isso".

Michiru deixou-se levar pelo abraço de sua amada, olhando de forma desafiante à Rainha Serenity. A loira soberana da Lua lhes devolveu um olhar autoritário.

"Isso é o que veremos. De momento, amanhã, Michiru, se estiver em condições de caminhar, irá a Saturno com Hotaru para tentar manter um dialogo com Titan. Você, Haruka, irá com as Inner Senshi a Urano. E as princesas dos planetas interiores se irão a Júpiter, realizar tarefas de contenção."

"Majestade, não pode nos separar!", se queixou Haruka.

"Já disse", se limitou a contestar Serenity, entrando de novo no Palácio.

"Não pode nos separar", repetiu Haruka abracando com força a Michiru, que começou a chorar silenciosamente sobre sua camisa.

* * *

Endimion lhe ofereceu um copo de vinho. Se encontravam a sós no balcão, disfrutando do eco da musica na Sala de Baile e o som da brisa e da fonte do jardim. Endimion passou o braço sobre os ombros de Usagi e a trouxe pra ele. Usagi se deixou levar, suspirando de forma silenciosa e dando um gole em seu copo. Baixou a vista ao jardim e viu duas figuras movendo-se entre as sombras, rindo e perseguindo uma a outra. Usagi pensou que se tratava de Haruka e Michiru porque fazia um tempo que as viu sair de forma dissimulada, ainda que Michiru não parecia encontrar-se em condições de correr daquela forma. Sorriu. Gostava de ver àquelas duas garotas. Desejou poder sentir algo parecido ao que elas compartilhavam e pensou em Endimion. Aquele jovem príncipe terráqueo era tão gentil, tão terno e sensível... Se sentia muito bem a seu lado. Mas... Não pôde evitar que uma imagem de Rei acudisse à sua mente naquele momento. Aquela garota visceral como o elemento que a protegia, forte, decidida e apaixonada... Suspirou indecisa. De repente, risadas vindas do jardim atraíram sua atenção. Haruka e Michiru deviam estar aproveitando o tempo.

"Usagi... Essa que está aí embaixo não é sua amiga Rei?, lhe perguntou Endimion em voz baixa, "Parece se dar bem com Jadeite", começou a rir levemente.

QUE?! REI?! Usagi baixou o olhar e viu que as duas figuras que brincavam no jardim era um jovem militar de cabelo curto e loiro e... Rei. Sentiu um nó na boca do estomago e sufocou as lagrimas que subiram a seus olhos. Rei... Estava com Jadeite. Por que a mera ideia de imagina-los juntos a deixava doente?

* * *

_E a história começa a tomar certos rumos inesperados... O que será deles? E dos outros?_

Esperam que estejam gostando :)

_o/_


	23. Desobediência

CAPITULO 22. DESOBEDIÊNCIA

_"Começará um dia novo,_

_Suponho que tenhamos de fugir daqui_

_Daquelas luas tão ignorantes,_

_Daqueles planetas transparentes" - Já t´ho diré "Planetes transparentes"_

As Portas do Tempo eram um lugar proibido para qualquer um a não ser para Sailor Plutão. O tempo seguia de forma regular, entre as brumas do espaço, enquanto sua Guardiã se certificava de que nada e ninguém interrompesse o fluir rítmico do tempo. Setsuna amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo aquele lugar. Lhe causava calafrios de terror e ao mesmo tempo criava nela o irresistível desejo de permanecer ali. A Porta do Tempo era grossa, feita de uma madeira de um tipo indescritível talhada com formas mitológicas. A fechadura era grande, não em vão, a chave daquela porta era o Bastão do Tempo que tinha sempre nas mãos.

Gostava de entrar nas portas do passado e relembrar situações longínquas que lhe pareciam inesquecíveis. Com frequência se via contemplando com nostalgia como Hotaru, Haruka e Michiru a transformaram em uma pessoa agradável, amistosa, deixando de ser a arisca garota que havia sido até agora. Também gostava de assomar-se à porta do presente para poder averiguar o que sucedia-se no Reino da Lua e também pra ver o que estava acontecendo com Endimion. Ver como a relação com Usagi crescia com o passar do tempo lhe causava uma intensa dor.

Havia uma porta que não se atrevia a abrir. A do futuro. Não queria saber o que ia acontecer porque isso significava ficar à margem da ação. Preferia, de momento, ser ignorante quanto ao futuro, como os demais, e combater ao lado de suas amigas se precisassem, ainda que sabia que ao não ser conhecedora do futuro, não estava cumprindo com suas obrigações como Guardiã do Tempo.

Teve a impressão de ver movimento naquele espaço sem limites e se colocou em guarda. Não podia haver ninguém nas Portas do Tempo, só ela conhecia o acesso e somente ela podia estar ali. Se havia um intruso nas Portas devia ser eliminado sem contemplações. Preparou mentalmente um "Dead Scream" e se dispôs a sair ao encontro daquela figura.

Se encontrou com uma mulher pálida, como um fantasma. Era uma mulher alta, castigada pela velhice e sofrimento, de olhos escuros e cabelos longos e grisalhos. Qualquer um diria que se tratava do braço direito da Dama da Morte. Mas aquela mulher tinha algo... Algo que lhe era familiar, demasiado.

"Mãe...?", aventurou Setsuna, abandonando a pose agressiva.

A mulher esboçou um sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça, acercando-se a jovem Guerreira.

"Vejo que se recorda de mim, todavia", a mulher falava lentamente, como se não recordasse como falar.

"Eres minha mãe, ainda que tenha desaparecido há tanto tempo e que todos dávamos como morta", disse Setsuna, amargamente.

A mulher contraiu o rosto. Levava uma larga túnica branca que flutuava de forma sobrenatural com a corrente do tempo. A olhou fixamente e assentiu de novo, séria.

"Fazem já dois anos que se transformou em Sailor Plutão. Te acostumou ao frio que somente existe nas Portas do Tempo?", sussurrou Lady Plutão. "E a solidão?", adicionou com voz entorpecida.

Setsuna a olhou confusa, sentindo um calafrio baixando pela espinha. Sua mãe sempre lhe causou medo, desconfiança. Agora, aquela fantasmagórica presença lhe causava mais pena do que medo. A mulher olhou à sua filha por alguns instantes e sorriu levemente.

"Vejo que, no entanto, não abriu a Porta do Futuro. Tem medo do que poderá encontrar?" aquela voz burlava-se dela, a tentava.

"Você matou papai", sussurrou.

A dama começou a rir, sua risada era aguda, sobrenatural... Tenebrosa.

"Quando você ver o que o futuro nos depara, compreenderá tudo, filha. A vida das pessoas estão nas mãos do tempo. Só Ele decide nosso destino, mas comprovará por você mesma que não podes lutar contra o futuro, nem sequer sendo a Guerreira do Tempo."

Setsuna olhava de forma confusa à sua mãe, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Aquela mulher era uma perfeita desconhecida pra ela. A branca figura avançou à ela e, depositando um suave beijo sobre sua testa, desapareceu sem deixar nada além de uma suave brisa. Setsuna se perguntou se havia sido real aquele encontro.

* * *

Fazia horas que Michiru havia deixado de chorar. Sentia suas bochechas secas, seus olhos doíam, via tudo borrado. Estava lhe faltando o ar e fazia um grande esforço pra respirar. Levantou a vista ao céu e viu uma grande esfera, o planeta Urano.

O peso em seu peito se fez insuportável e baixou o olhar quando acreditou que morreria de saudade. Nunca pensou que o amor pudesse causar tanto dano, tanta dor. Da mais absoluta felicidade havia passado a tristeza mais miserável. Uma leve brisa passou e notou que as lagrimas voltavam a fluir de seus olhos cansados. O tempo passava tão devagar...

"Haruka...", sussurrou, talvez tenha sido apenas um pensamento.

Sentia tanta sua falta. Tirou debaixo de seu uniforme de Sailor um pequeno medalhão dourado com forma de golfinho. Havia sido presente de Haruka quando cumpriu 18 anos. Não sabia quando voltaria a vê-la. A Rainha Serenity havia as separado porque estavam proibidas as relações afetivas entre Guerreiros. Fazia tanto tempo que não via a Haruka que teve medo de esquecer como era seu rosto, suas mãos, seu corpo, de esquecer seu cheiro, sua voz, seu riso... Pensou varias vezes que não poderia suportar a solidão, mas cada vez que estava a ponto de desfalecer soava uma voz no mais profundo de seu coração, uma voz grave, doce, quase masculina. A voz pedia para que seguisse adiante, que fosse forte. E decidiu lutar e ser valente. Quando a debilidade se apoderava dos sentidos, tirava aquele medalhão e a recordação de Haruka lhe dava forças. Sorriu levemente e limpou as lagrimas.

"Sailor Netuno, Sailor Netuno!", soou uma masculina voz. Era o Chefe do Exercito que havia sido designado a Saturno. "Titan foi capturado!"

Netuno deu meia volta e guardou o medalhão sob o uniforme.

"Como aconteceu?", perguntou seguindo o soldado, que a guiava pelos corredores a um calabouço improvisado.

"No campo de batalha, uma mulher apareceu de repente e as tropas recuaram. Somente Titan permaneceu em pé, lutando. Não foi demasiado difícil captura-lo ainda que acabou com a vida de vários soldados."

Chegaram a uma porta e o soldado lhe indicou que Titan se encontrava ali. Michiru levou a mão ao peito, apalpando o medalhão que levava e indicou ao militar que podia se retirar. Quando se viu sozinha, respirou fundo e abriu a porta, disposta a confrontar Titan.

A cena que seus olhos contemplaram ao entrar quase fez com que vomitasse. O imponente Titan não era nada além de uma massa de carne e vísceras espalhadas pela habitação. Seu corpo deixou de convulsionar quando a Guerreira dos Oceanos entrou no local. O sangue tingia de vermelho as paredes e o vidro da janela, por onde se infiltrava o sol fracamente. Quando sentiu que as náuseas cessaram deu um passo a frente e viu uma pequena figura junto à janela: Hotaru.

A jovem princesa de Saturno tinha as mãos ensanguentadas, o uniforme de Sailor manchado e o cabelo bagunçado. De suas mãos ainda goteava sangue. Ao notar a presença de Michiru, se virou e lhe sorriu.

"Hotaru!", exclamou Michiru, olhando de soslaio o cadáver do Rei de Saturno.

"Cumpri minha promessa, Michiru", Hotaru sorriu debilmente, avançando na direção da princesa de Netuno. "Eu matei meu pai".

Michiru avançou e abraçou a princesa de Saturno, sem chegar a compreender o que havia acontecido. Hotaru se deixou levar pelo calor do abraço.

"O que você fez, Hotaru? Por que você fez isso? Serenity nos ordenou que não fizéssemos nada a ele", sussurrou Michiru colocando-lhe o cabelo para trás.

"A Rainha Serenity é capaz de deixar meu pai em liberdade. Não podia permitir que saísse impune de todos os crimes que há cometido", murmurou Hotaru separando-se de sua amiga e olhando de relance aquela massa ensanguentada. "Agora já pagou pelos seus crimes."

"A Rainha te castigará duramente por esse ato de rebeldia. O que você fará, Hotaru?"

A jovem princesa de Saturno começou a rir. Por um momento, Michiru sentiu medo. Aquela risada quase infantil, quase triste, lhe provocou calafrios. Instintivamente deu uma passo atrás.

"Michiru... Acredita que sou forte?", sussurrou sorrindo.

A princesa de Netuno assentiu, sem dizer nada.

"Sou mais forte que a mesmíssima Rainha Serenity... Verdade? Ela permitiu que alguém tao cruel como meu pai governasse meu planeta durante mais de 20 anos. Permitiu que batesse em minha mãe, que batesse em mim... Permitiu a morte de minha irmã. A Rainha Serenity perdeu o senso de objetividade. Desde que perder a seu marido já não é a mesma, mas isso irá mudar. Eu farei com que mude."

Michiru olhava boquiaberta a Hotaru. Se um Sailor como Saturno pensava daquela forma... Sentiu que a paz havia acabado finalmente. Sentiu um incontrolável desejo de sair correndo, teletransportar-se a Urano e abraçar Haruka. Hotaru a olhava sem ira, sem ódio... Apenas a olhava. E esse simples olhar lhe dava mais medo que qualquer arma que apontassem diretamente a ela.

"Eu odeio a Rainha Serenity, Michiru", confessou Hotaru, dirigindo-se à janela, dando as costas a jovem de cabelo aquamarinha. "A odeio porque permitiu guerras e matanças nos planetas exteriores enquanto a Lua era o centro de diversão e consumismo. A sua maneira, Serenity era como meu pai. Mas já me cansei de ser a vitima. Não deixarei que Serenity me pisoteie, como não permiti que meu pai o fizesse. Enfrentarei a ela e ganharei", fez uma pausa e, dando meia volta, se dirigiu a Michiru. "O que você fará a respeito?"

A princesa de Netuno se apoiou na parede, sentiu náuseas pelo odor de sangue e um leve tontura. Hotaru continuou falando.

"Você também tem motivos para odiá-la, não pode negar. É uma estupidez essa Lei que proíbe as relações entre Sailors. Serenity diz que luta pelo amor e a justiça e quando vê o verdadeiro amor o que quer é destruí-lo... RÁ! Não me faça rir... Tem tantos motivos para odiá-la como eu. Vá buscar Haruka e unem-se a mim. Somente uma revolução poderá derrubar a tirania de Serenity."

Michiru se sentiu tentada. Se Haruka e ela não fossem Sailors, poderiam estar juntas e felizes. Hotaru tinha razão, a Rainha Serenity era uma hipócrita... Talvez se elas montassem um golpe de estado... Elas eram mais fortes e estavam motivadas...

Hotatu se acercou a ela e pos as mãos sobre seus ombros, manchando seu uniforme com o sangue de Titan.

"Aceita?"

* * *

_E a historia, pouco a pouco toma forma e chega ao seu ápice. O que será do Milenio de Prata a partir daqui?_

_Reviews?_

_o/_


	24. Divagações

CAPITULO 23. DIVAGAÇÕES

O sol da manhã se infiltrava de forma tênue pela janela da habitação. Os cálidos raios haviam despertado-a e apesar de suas tentativas de se esquivar, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, conseguiram vence-la. Levantou-se da cama e silenciosamente, se colocou um roupão. Encontrava-se em casa, no palácio de Júpiter. Não pisava em seu lar desde a morte de seus pais. Agora se encontrava com suas companheiras, protegendo as fronteiras de seu planeta.

Diziam os rumores que o líder da guerrilha inimiga, o Rei Titan, havia caído em Saturno nas mãos de Sailor Netuno e Saturno, mas isso não significava que o Reino Obscuro deteria seus ataques.

Dirigiu seu olhar de soslaio à cama e sorriu. Nephrite ainda dormia. Não era um madrugador, aquele lindo general da Guarda do príncipe Endimion. Sentou-se à borda da cama e se inclinou sobre aquele jovem de cabelo comprido e castanho. Soprou levemente seu rosto e se sentiu recompensada quando notou que Nephrite abria os olhos. O General de Endimion sorriu abertamente e se sentou na cama enquanto Makoto voltava a tirar o roupão e envolvia num cálido abraço o jovem, ainda meio sonolento. O dia não havia nem começado.

* * *

"Majestade, nos chegaram noticias provenientes de Saturno. Dizem que Titan morreu!", reportou um soldado a Rainha Serenity.

A soberana da Lua se colocou de pé de repente, visivelmente contrariada.

"O que? Como isso é possível? Dei ordens precisas a respeito. Disse que não fizessem nada a Titan. Foi em batalha?", perguntou, caminhando de um lado a outro da Sala do Trono, nervosa.

"Não, alteza. Parece que foi durante seu cativeiro".

Serenity levantou a vista, surpresa.

"Quero falar com Sailor Saturno e com Sailor Netuno. Me coloque em contato com elas, agora!", ordenou.

O jovem saiu da sala correndo, após esboçar uma rápida reverencia. Serenity quedou-se sozinha, lutando contra os loucos pensamentos que a faziam pensar em uma traição. Com certeza não era mais do que uma confusão, um mal entendido. E se Netuno decidiu trair o Milenio de Prata por amor a Haruka? Tinha que falar com ela e com Saturno, certeza que tudo havia sido um acidente... Tinha que sê-lo porque lhe dava medo pensar nas consequências que um ato de rebeldia por parte das Outer Senshi podia trazer ao Milenio de Prata. E se uma parte do Caos que habitou a alma dos Outer Senshi, há quase mil anos, havia despertado em Sailor Saturno? Agitou a cabeça rapidamente, desfazendo esses obscuros pensamentos e se sentou no trono, pensando que a morte de Titan seguramente foi um acidente.

* * *

Ami se encontrava lendo um livro em um banco, diante do lago dos jardins da Lua. A Rainha Serenity havia chamado com urgência e acabara de chegar do planeta Júpiter. Ao que parecia, a Rainha necessitava de ajuda com um problema que acabara de surgir em Saturno. Decidiu ler algo enquanto esperava que um servente fosse chama-la. Ao mudar de pagina notou Usagi próxima a fonte e a chamou. A princesa da Lua sorriu animadamente ao vê-la e correu para sentar-se a seu lado, abraçando-a antes de faze-lo. Conversaram alegremente sobre o motivo da visita de Ami à Lua e de como os tratados de paz com a Terra iam bem.

"Sempre é bom complementar os tratados com uma boa relação com os habitantes da Terra, verdade?", perguntou Ami, piscando a Usagi.

Usagi se ruborizou levemente e assentiu. Começou a falar sem parar sobre Endimion, como era uma boa pessoa, bonito, elegante e atencioso, e de como ele a presenteava sempre e que o presente favorito foi um ramo de rosas vermelhas.

"Está apaixonada por Endimion, Usagi?", perguntou Ami, fechando o livro ao perceber que a conversa chegava a um ponto interessante.

Usagi suspirou e olhou para o lago do jardim. Seus olhos azuis se colocaram tristes durante um momento.

"Não sei, Ami. Me sinto bem a seu lado, mas...", não continuou a frase.

"Se trata de Rei, não?", supôs Ami, em voz alta. Usagi a olhou confusa, assombrada de que Ami pudesse suspeitar de algo. Logo pensou que era normal que suspeitassem a verdade, pois ela era a companheira de quarto de Rei. Sorriu levemente e assentiu. "Está apaixonada por ela?"

A loira princesa da Lua permaneceu meditando sobre a pergunta. Sentia por Rei muito mais que uma simples amizade, disso estava segura, mas quando estava com Endimion sentia vibrações que Rei não a fazia sentir. Não estava certa de qual dos dois estava mais apaixonada, só sabia que gostava de ambos e pensar que teria de decidir-se por um deles fazia com que se sentisse mal.

"Ami, acredito que gosto dos dois", murmurou, finalmente, esperando que sua companheira de cabelo azul lhe desse uma resposta, como sempre fazia quando pedia sua ajuda em busca de conselhos.

A princesa de Mercúrio sorriu a Usagi e se colocou de pé ao ver que um servente se acercava a elas. Era certo que a Rainha Serenity podia recebe-la agora.

"Usagi, decida-se por um deles e não faça com que sofram", saiu correndo, mas se deteve momentaneamente no meio do caminho. "E que não se esqueça que você é a princesa herdeira e que suas decisões, sejam quais forem, têm consequências!"

* * *

Minako passeava pelos jardins do Palácio de Júpiter. Fazia uma esplendida manhã e se sentia feliz. Havia chegado noticias de que Titan havia sido capturado e o inimigo não atacava há dias. Permaneceu quieta olhando as arvores e escutou o suave canto dos pássaros.

Makoto havia lhe dito a tarde anterior que tardaria em aparecer pelo Palacio. Sorriu abertamente, já que não lhe passou desapercebido que quando falou com ela, viu a sombra de Nephrite na porta de sua habitação. Os quatro Generais que trabalhavam a serviço do Príncipe Endimion da Terra haviam viajado a Júpiter para ajudar as Inner Senshi a lutar contra as forças do Reino Obscuro. Ela havia tentado se aproximar do General Zoisite, mas aquele rapaz não parecia sentir-se atraído por ela. Ao contrario de Jadeite... Mhm... Parecia disposto a manter um dialogo com ela.

Certamente, a guerreira do amor havia decidido conseguir um General da Terra e jurava por Afrodite que conseguiria.

Seguiu passeando pelos jardins, aproveitando a tranquilidade da manhã quando escutou um ruído entre os arbustos. A familiar voz de Zoisite atraiu sua atenção. Se agachou para tentar ver quem estaria se encontrando com seu General preferido e quase teve um ataque ao ver a companhia de Zoicite. Se tratava daquele alto General de cabelo comprido e grisalho, Kunzite! Começou a rir levemente e deu meia volta para devolver a privacidade ao casal. Compreendeu perfeitamente Zoicite. Kunsite era um homem muito atraente.

Olhou para trás fugazmente, para ver os dois generais abraçados e decidiu voltar ao Palácio de Júpiter para tomar café-da-manhã e enfrentar com energia o dia que acabava de começar.

* * *

O vento, seu protetor, lhe enviou sutis aromas do mar e não pôde evitar sentir um peso enorme no peito. Recebiu o amanhecer de um novo dia do seu esconderijo favorito, em cima da torre mais alta do Palácio de Urano, um lugar que dava a um enorme deserto banhado de dunas onde o vento era o amo e senhor da gente, animais e plantas que se atreviam a morar ali. O dia anterior foi testemunha de como o inimigo recuava e ainda não compreendia o por que. O coronel do exercito havia lhe dito que Titan, o rei de Saturno, havia sido feito prisioneiro, mas não parecia motivo suficiente para que as tropas que estavam atacando seu planeta recuasse de forma tão repentina. Se alegrou, não obstante, da mudança dos acontecimentos. Não tinha vontade de lutar... Nem sequer vontade de sair de sua habitação. Só queria manter-se trancada dentro daquelas quatro paredes e deixar o tempo passar sem mais.

Agora se encontrava assomada ao balcão da torre, com o olhar fixo no horizonte e as nuvens que passavam por cima das dunas do deserto. Seguia sentia o aroma do mar e pensou que sentia tanta a falta de Michiru que seus sentidos a enganavam. Escutou que a porta da habitação se abria, devia ser aquele maldito mensageiro.

"Já te disse que não quero que me moleste mais", murmurou de forma impaciente. "Se quiser algo, peça a Lady Vênus".

"Mas o que eu quero só você pode me dar, Urano", contestou seu interlocutor.

Haruka se quedou paralisada. Aquela voz macia, as palavras... Não podia ser. Teve medo de se virar e encontrar-se com o mensageiro, ou com a porta da habitação. Permaneceu calada e depois de um tempo sentiu braços rodeando sua cintura por trás, uma cabeça apoiando-se em suas costas. Conteve a respiração desejando que aquilo não fosse um de seus sonhos.

"Senti tanta sua falta, Haruka", sussurrou aquela voz tão familiar, tão intima.

A Guerreira dos Ventos tentou a sorte e se deu meia volta, sem soltar-se do cálido abraço para encontrar-se com ela: Michiru. Não encontrou palavras para descrever o que sentia. Notou que seu corpo cedia àquele abraço de sua amada, que o Fim do Mundo havia chegado e que poderia morrer em paz. Desejou que aquele sonho tão real não acabasse.

Quis falar e não pôde. Abriu a boca, mas se encontrou com os doces lábios de Michiru, começando um beijo que fez perder a visão, deixando-a submersa naquela agridoce embriaguez.

Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. Michiru, o mar... Acaso a Rainha Serenity havia as perdoado? Despertou da confusão e rodeou com força o pequeno corpo que a rodeava, devolvendo o beijo de forma passional, quase febril. A saudade e o recordo de beijos anteriores a impulsionavam a não deixar escapar aquela bela jovem de cabelo aquamarinha.

Se separaram de forma voluntaria, quando se asseguraram de que não estavam sonhando, abrindo os olhos simultaneamente para olhar-se nos olhos pela primeira vez em meses. Michiru estava levemente ruborizada, seus olhos brilhavam com o esplendor de meses atrás. Um sorriso iluminava seu rosto e seu cabelo, levemente sobre seu rosto, lhe conferia uma beleza que deixou Haruka sem ar. Ela recordava uma Michiru atraente, mas não recordava que fosse tanto. Se perguntou como havia conseguido suportar tanto tempo sem ela.

Michiru, por sua vez, levantou a vista e se encontrou com os olhos úmidos de Haruka, seu cabelo bagunçado e sedoso, com aquele rosto suave e aquelas mãos finas, largas, delicadas.

Já não havia volta.

* * *

Fazia um par de horas que corriam e brincavam como crianças no jardim do Palácio de Júpiter. Nada havia lhes molestado em toda a manhça. Sentiu fortes braços a rodeando pelos ombros e se girou para receber as caricias do loiro militar que brincava com ela. Levantou a vista timidamente e se encontrou com o penetrante olhar daquele jovem. Gostava daquele General a serviço do Principe Endimion da Terra: tinha garra, caráter, era forte, decidido, impulsivo... E muito apaixonado. Rei o achava perfeito porque era igual a ele.

"Te encontrei", ronronou o jovem em seu ouvido, deixando uma leve mordida em sua orelha.

Rei se estremeceu e tentou escapar do abraço de Jadeite, mas não teve êxito. Aqueles braços estavam mantendo-a presa com uma força sobrenatural.

O loiro General se inclinou para beija-la e ela cedeu, fechando os olhos e rodeando o pescoço de seu amante com força. Sentiu o fogo acumulando em seu interior, tentando-a, lutando para se externar... E também sentiu o fogo de Jadeite, tentando apossar-se de seu coração, de sua mente e de seu corpo.

De repente viu uma luz branca e uma sombra conhecida fez sua aparição. Se tratava de uma figura alta, delgada, que ao sair da luz tomou forma. Olhos grandes, azuis, cabelos longos, loiros e presos em dois rabos de cavalo que saiam de dois coques ao lado da cabeça... Inconfundível. Tratava-se de Usagi, a princesa da Lua.

Sentiu uma cálida voz feminina sussurrando seu nome e se dirigiu à figura, assustada.

"Por que me atormentas, Usagi?" gritou, furiosa. "Você ama a Endimion, eu os vi! Deixe-me em paz!".

Mas Usagi a olhava tristemente e seguia chamando-a. abriu os olhos de repente e se separou de Jadeite. O jovem a olhou confuso.

"Rei... Rei, você está bem?"

A morena princesa de Marte assentiu aturdida, sentindo que aquela visão de Usagi era mais real que as que tinha sobre o fogo ou sobre aquela mão que destruía o Milênio de Prata.


	25. O nascimento de uma traição pt1

CAPITULO 24. O NASCIMENTO DE UMA TRAIÇÃO PT.1

Fazia noites que Setsuna não conseguia dormir direito. Vigiar as Portas do Tempo em uma época em que há um alerta vermelho pela guerra não era fácil. Não parava de dar voltas na cama, com os olhos apertados, por hora cobrindo-se, outra levantando-se. Finalmente caiu em um estado de torpor. Notou uma sensação fresca sobre seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Havia uma sombra em cima de si, o rosto de uma mulher de grande beleza. O primeiro que viu dela foi seus longos cabelos vermelhos, da cor do fogo e olhos cheios de audácia e segurança.

"Desculpe-me por acorda-la, Sailor Plutão", sussurrou a dama, estirando o braço para que Setsuna pudesse se sentar na cama. Sorriu de forma agradável.

Os olhos escarlates da jovem princesa de Plutão examinou o rosto de sua interlocutora. Era jovem, demasiado, para o que transmitia seu olhar. Conhecia sua identidade. Era Beryl, a soberana do Reino Obscuro. A havia visto em suas incontáveis visitas às portas do passado e do presente. Todavia não havia se atrevido a averiguar o que o futuro lhes reservava, ainda que sabia de forma intuitiva que logo teria de averiguá-lo.

"Sabe quem sou, não?", lhe perguntou com voz macia e um sorriso encantador.

Setsuna assentiu, com expressão séria. Como Beryl havia conseguido atravessar as Portas do Tempo?

Sem duvida, seu poder devia ser enorme para poder ter acesso àquele lugar proibido para qualquer habitante do Milênio de Prata.

"Porém não sabe o que estou fazendo aqui", murmurou, sentando-se à borda da cama, sem deixar de olhá-la. "Vim lhe oferecer um pacto".

Que atrevimento! Um pacto? Acaso vinha pedir que traísse o Milênio de Prata?!

Beryl começou a rir levemente diante o olhar de incrédula de Setsuna, jogando seus ruivos cabelos para trás.

"E por que supõe que eu aceitaria um pacto com você?", perguntou a Guardiã do Tempo com voz rouca.

"Porque sua amiguinha Hotaru já o fez e porque suas outras amigas, Haruka e Michiru, logo o farão, se já não o fizeram", não deixou de sorrir confiante do que dizia. "Ademais, posso oferecer algo que estou certa de que não irá rechaçar".

Setsuna se colocou de pé, afastando-se daquela mulher de cabelos flamejantes.

"NÃO! Nunca trairei a Rainha Serenity, me ouviu?", exclamou, fazendo aparecer mentalmente o Bastão do Tempo, com forma de chave, em sua mão.

Beryl também se pôs de pé e aproximou-se suavemente à ela. Levava um vestido justo, comprido, amplamente decotado. Segurou a mão que sustentava o Bastão do Tempo e a acariciou levemente. Levantou a outra mão e em um elegante gesto fez aparecer uma bola de cristal.

"Estou certa de que isto irá faze-la mudar de opinião", sussurrou, levantando a bola à Setsuna.

A princesa de Plutão pode ver que, da bola, emanava uma energia maligna que o envolvia por inteiro, fazendo aparecer em seu interior uma imagem. Se tratava da figura de um homem, jovem, alto, moreno, de olhos azuis, ombros largos... Endimion. Setsuna conteve a respiração. Se aquela mulher tivesse feito algo contra o príncipe da Terra...

"Endimion pode ser teu se quiser. Não adianta negar, sei que está apaixonada por ele...", lhe acariciou o braço, subindo a mão até seu ombro. "Sei que sonha com ele, que deseja seu abraço...", acercou o rosto ao de Setsuna e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. "O amas, querida... Mas a princesa da Lua impede que esteja com ele. Se ela não estivesse entre vocês, você poderia ficar com Endimion."

Setsuna conteve a respiração, o coração parecia que ia sair pelo peito a qualquer momento. O Bastão do Tempo desapareceu de sua mão.

"Eu não...", balbuciou, com o olhar fixo nas penetrantes pupilas de Beryl, que agora estavam a centímetros da sua.

"Usagi é a única que te impede de estar com a pessoa que ama. É uma criança mimada, egoísta... sempre consegue o que deseja. Diferente de você... O que você tem em troca depois de tantos anos de serviço leal ao Milênio de Prata? Um posto no lugar mais longiq uo do Reino, sozinha. Pense nisso, Setsuna. Propus a Hotaru que se juntasse a mim e ela aceitou. Una-se por uma vez na vida do lado vencedor, querida. E seja você que fique com o protagonista da história, não ela."

Beryl se separou lentamente dela, com o olhar fixo, atravessando-a, chegando em seus pensamentos mais íntimos que guardava em seu coração. Setsuna se sentiu vulnerável, desnuda, debaixo daquele olhar de ave de rapina. A soberana do Reino Obscuro esboçou uma reverencia perante ela.

"Promete ao menos pensar na minha proposta", sussurrou, afastando-se imperceptivelmente dela.

Setsuna assentiu, notando que as pernas lhe falhavam. Ordenou mentalmente que aparecesse um sofá detrás de si e se deixou cair, sentindo que as forças a abandonavam. Beryl se despediu e desapareceu da mesma forma em que havia aparecido. A Princesa de Plutão escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, acariciando suas têmporas de forma cansada. Não podia negar que a oferta de Beryl era tentadora.

* * *

Fazia semanas que não se aproximava do Cristal de Prata. As pequenas guerras nos planetas exteriores não eram motivo suficiente para temer. Mas... Fazia poucos minutos que havia descoberto que Hotaru, a princesa de Saturno, uma de suas Guerreiras, havia matado a Titan desobedecendo uma ordem direta sua. Aquele ato de rebeldia supunha uma mudança inesperada que fez com que temesse por seu Reino.

Se aproximou a urna de cristal em que mantinha a jóia mais preciosa do Milênio de Prata.

Pôs as mãos sobre a urna e olhou aquela pedra que continua todas as cores. O Cristal de Prata brilhava com força, com uma luz arco íris de inigualável beleza. Era uma pedra magica, capaz de realizar milagres, mas que era apenas utilizada em ocasiões especiais. A ultima vez que o usou foi para recompensar Lady Vênus pelo restabelecimento da paz no Milênio de Prata. Vênus havia pedido beleza e o Cristal o havia concedido. Lastima que tenha se casado com aquele pobre infeliz Volcano. Vênus seguia sendo a mesma narcisista de sempre e Volcano cada dia se sentia mais e mais humilhado.

Logo percebeu um detalhe que havia lhe passado por alto. A Luz do Cristal de Prata não tinha a mesma intensidade de sempre, aquela força cegante que fazia com que evitasse olhar de forma involuntária. Sua luz era intermitente, de grande força, porém inferior do que o normal. Uma pinçada de terror se apossou de seu coração. Apareceu em sua mente a morte de Titan, a morte das Sailors, o sangue e as ruinas do Palácio... O cadáver de sua própria filha. O Cristal de Prata estava dando um aviso! Por acaso era Hotaru a mão que iria destruir o Milênio de Prata² As lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos ao pensar em um confronto contra aquela pequena jovem de aspecto inocente e olhar cândido.

* * *

Michiru estava no balcão da habitação que dividia com Haruka no Palácio de Urano. A felicidade que exalava de cada poro de sua pele contrastava com o ambiente enraivecido do planeta.

O silencio dominava tudo, como se aquela situação fosse o preludio de uma mudança importante. Mas pra ela não importava se naquela mesma manhã fosse o fim do mundo. Morreria satisfeita, com um sorriso nos lábios, abraçada com a pessoa que a impulsionava a viver. Suspirou contendo a alegria que a transbordava, sentindo-se completa. Escutou um leve ruído detrás de si e viu como Haruka entrava na habitação.

"Me despedi de minha mãe", murmurou a guerreira dos ventos com voz rouca.

Michiru assentiu com rosto sério, caminhando à loira princesa de Urano. Levantou a mão e acariciou seu rosto.

"Explicou tudo?", perguntou brincando com as loiras mechas de cabelos bagunçados de sua amada.

"Não. Não é necessário que saiba", constestou Haruka deixando-se levar. "Está certa de que esta é a melhor opção?"

Michiru levantou a vista e segurou suas mãos.

"Ainda está em tempo de permanecer aqui, Haruka", respondeu forçadamente. Se Haruka ficasse ali, ela também ficaria... Mas também sabia que quando Haruka se decidia não voltava atrás.

"Disso nada, amor. 'Anata ga ireba'", enfatizou a loira princesa, abraçando à jovem a sua frente.

Michiru riu a seu pesar. 'Anata ga ireba' era o ultimo verso de uma canção que compôs pensando em Haruka Gostava de toca-la no violino e recordar os versos, que não eram nada além de uma velada declaração de amor. Com aquele ultimo verso, Michiru dizia a Haruka que passaria por qualquer coisa se estivessem juntas. A jovem guerreira se emocionou quando escutou a doce voz de Michiru recitando aqueles versos, cantando de forma sobrenatural o que sentia por ela.

A princesa de Netuno se colocou nas pontas dos pés e depositou um cálido beijo em seus lábios. Haruka sorriu abraçando-a com força, convencida de que valia a pena arriscar-se se isso fosse o necessário pra estar com a pessoa que amava.

Sairam da habitação de mãos dadas. Se dirigiram a estação espacial onde uma nave de porte menor as esperava. Haruka se colocou diante do painel de controle da nave e deu a partida, marcando o rumo e o ponto de destino no mapa: Saturno.


	26. O nascimento de uma traição pt2

CAPITULO 25. O NASCIMENTO DE UMA TRAIÇÃO PT.2

Levantou a vista e se fixou em um amontoado de estrelas que apareciam sobre a escuridão celeste. Entre aqueles revoltos pontos brilhantes se encontrava a Lua, o centro vital do Milênio de Prata. Um ataque direto, surpresa e Serenity se veria obrigada a render-se. Escutou um leve zumbido e baixou a vista, vendo diante dela aterrissar uma pequena nave. Haruka e Michiru desceram com roupa civil. Haruka se vestia de calça e camisa brancas. Michiru levava um vestido solto de seda de um vermelho de tom pastel. Hotaru sorriu e levantou uma mão, dando-lhes boas vindas. As recém chegadas pareciam sentir-se incomodadas, mas ao ver sua anfitriã sorriram e caminharam até ela.

"Está certa do que você propõe?", perguntou Haruka com tom sombrio, estava de mãos dadas com Michiru de forma inconsciente.

A jovem princesa de Saturno assentiu de forma firme e decidida. Levantou um dedo às estrelas que brilhavam no céu de seu planeta natal.

"Ali é onde se encontra nosso verdadeiro inimigo. Não devemos nos preocupar com Beryl quando temos a real fonte dos problemas no seio do Milênio de Prata." Murmurou Hotaru com o olhar fixo naqueles pontos cintilantes no espaço infinito.

* * *

Com a morte de Titan a paz chegou ao Reino da Lua, uma paz que se sabia que seria momentânea até que Beryl encontrasse um substituto. As princesas dos planetas interiores haviam volto a Lua, onde se encontravam disfrutando da tranquilidade e a calma que aquele descanso lhes proporcionava. Makoto apenas permanecia desaparecida a maior parte do tempo, escondida em algum lugar da Lua com Nephrite, um dos Generais a serviço do príncipe Endimion da Terra.

A Rainha Serenity se sentia satisfeita com a aliança que o Milênio de Prata estava traçando com a Terra. E vendo a amizade que crescia entre Endimion, o príncipe herdeiro e sua própria filha, um matrimonio seria a melhor forma de dar consistência a essa aliança. Se assomou ao balcão e contemplou Usagi, caminhando de mãos dadas com Endimion e mostrando ao jovem as maravilhas escondidas no jardim do Palácio. Viu Rei a poucos metros do casal, observando-os com rosto sério. Era notável a lealdade que sentia a princesa de Marte à sua filha. Serenity sorriu e voltou ao Salão do Trono para ler os informes que haviam chegado de Saturno.

Ami se encontrava no laboratório, analisando os dados que haviam trazido do planeta anelar.

Estava refazendo as analises que comprovavam a morte de Titan. Não se explicava como o líder do exercito inimigo havia morrido quando tudo parecia indicar desde Saturno que havia sido capturado ileso. O cadáver estava completamente destroçado. Alguém havia retirado suas vísceras, havia desfigurado o rosto... Começou a ler os informes e, de repente, se sentiu ligeiramente mareada. Titan havia sido morto por um ataque de uma Sailor! As marcas sobre a pele, anteriores à tortura, mostravam restos do que pareciam ser cintas cinzas e negras carregadas de energia. Só conhecia uma pessoa em todo o Milênio de Prata com um poder tão devastador como o que havia acabado com Titan e com um ataque consistente em cintas provenientes do mundo das sombras: Hotaru.

Tirou os óculos e acariciou as têmporas, confusa. Hotaru havia matado a Titan? Mas se tratava de seu próprio pai... Fosse o que fosse, devia ir comunicar a noticia a Rainha Serenity, ainda que odiava ter de comunicar que uma das Sailors do Milênio havia matado a sangue frio um prisioneiro que gozava de imunidade.

* * *

Jadeite estava vagando sozinho pelos Jardins do Palácio da Lua com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos. Fazia vários meses que não pisava na Terra e sentia sua falta. A gente de seu planeta era mais calorosa, mais apaixonada. Os habitantes do Milênio de Prata pareciam maquinas, as vezes, maquinas consumistas imersas no que parecia ser um mundo perfeito. Mas ele sabia que até a maquinaria mais perfeita podia falhar. Os do Milênio de Prata começavam a aparecer. Para dizer a verdade, não estava muito certo se o pacto com a Lua ia ser benéfico para Terra, mas pelo menos estariam mais próximos do poder.

Havia procurado Rei pelos corredores do palácio, mas não a encontrou. Jadeite suspirou exasperado. Como podia se aproximar de uma garota tão arisca? Pegou seu copo de vinho e se serviu. Se Rei não queria estar com ele já encontraria...

Escutou de repente uma voz feminina entonando uma canção e se deteve. Aquela doce melodia parecia proceder do lago dos jardins. Avançou até a fonte do som, uma musica entonada de forma maravilhosa por uma voz doce e sensual, ligeiramente rouca e apaixonada. Se assomou por entre os arbustos e viu uma figura loira nadando entre os brancos nenúfares da imaculada superfície aquática, calidamente iluminada pelo Sol. Não pôde apartar o olhar daquela jovem, sua nudez intimando com a luz do astro rei, seu corpo deixando-se levar pela agua, sua voz... Entonando uma doce melodia que, como as sereis que habitavam o planeta de Netuno, o prendeu em uma sedução mágica. Terminou o copo de vinho e avançou de forma quase involuntária pisando em ramos secos, cujo ruído que o localizou quando a jovem loira deu meia volta e o olhou.

Conteve a respiração ao encontrar-se com o conhecido rosto da princesa de Vênus, Minako. Aquele anjo loiro levantou a mão e, sorrindo, o saudou. Jadeite, esboçando uma careta burlona, saiu dentre os arbustos.

* * *

Os mapas da Lua e as plantas do Palácio da Lua se amontoavam sobre a mesa do salão do trono do castelo de Saturno. Fazia um tempo que as velas que iluminavam o ambiente eram insuficientes para decifrar o jogo de letras, números e linhas que combinavam sobre os papeis. Haruka jogou o cabelo para trás, esfregando os olhos. Havia caído a noite sobre o planeta dos anéis e o frio começava a apoderar-se das grossas paredes de pedra que delimitavam a habitação. Escutou um ruído detrás de si, mas não se moveu. Concentrou a vista na pranta do Palácio da Lua, forçando as pupilas a encontrar uma entrada que estivesse pouco vigiada, um ponto fraco na vigilância do castelo Lunar.

"Alguma novidade?", soou uma voz doce, suave, aveludada.

Haruka sentiu um calafrio nas costas apesar de saber perfeitamente de quem era aquela voz.

Negou com a cabeça e se separou da mesa, dando dois passos atrás e virando para encarar a jovem figura da princesa de Saturno.

"Não... Li mais informes e interpretado mais mapas estes dois dias que em toda minha carreira militar, Hotaru", se queixou Haruka, estirando os braços para esticar os músculos. "Todavia não encontrei um oco para nos infiltrarmos. Por que não quer atacar diretamente o Palácio? Somos mais fortes que as Inner Senshi e suas filhas."

Hotaru sorriu levemente e se inclinou sobre a mesa, para estudar as plantas do Palácio do Reino da Lua.

"Acredita que a Rainha Serenity vai cruzar os braços quando nos veja atacar a suas queridas Sailors?", murmurou a princesa de Saturno passando o dedo por cima das plantas, buscando um lugar para que pudessem se infiltrar.

Haruka tinha certeza de que a Rainha as considerava traidoras e as atacaria, mas não havia pensado no poder da soberana da Lua.

"Chegaremos a ela diretamente. Se a neutralizarmos primeiro, as Sailors cairão. Por certo", adicionou Hotaru em um sussurro. "Até onde está disposta a chegar pela vitória?"

Haruka levantou a vista dos mapas e se encontrou com o olhar penetrante e obscuro de Hotaru. Não se tratava de um olhar temível, agressivo, mas sim manso e inocente... Ninguém pensaria jamais que se encontrava uma mente diabólica detrás daquele rosto infantil.

"Já sabe até onde estou disposta a chegar, Hotaru."

"Se Michiru decidisse nos trais... Seria capaz de mata-la?", perguntou de forma casual.

Haruka permaneceu paralisada, com os olhos extremamente abertos diante aquela inesperada pergunta.

Quando recuperou o ar, sorriu a seu pesar.

"Não, creio que não seria capaz de fazer isso", murmurou finalmente.

Hotaru riu levemente. Tinha uma risada entre infantil e adulta, aguda, mas sem chegar a ser escandalosa, grave, sem chegar a ser temível.

"Sabes, Haruka, um dia esse amor que sente uma pela outra acabará com vocês."

"Não me importo em morrer por amor", chegou outra voz desde a porta.

Haruka girou e viu Michiru sorrindo, entrando no salão do trono e se aproximando delas.

Hotaru a cumprimentou carinhosamente, devolvendo a atenção aos mapas e as plantas na mesa. Sorriram fugazmente uma a outra e se colocou ao lado de Hotaru, olhando os mapas, tentando encontrar um ponto fraco no sistema de segurança do Palácio da Lua. Haruka olhou de soslaio a sua companheira. Não havia pensado na possibilidade de ter que sacrificar a vida de Michiru de nenhuma maneira. Sempre haviam lutado juntas, mas ainda que a missão que deviam cumprir fosse prioridade, se uma se encontrava em perigo a outra faria o impossível para salva-la. Nunca havia pensado realmente que Michiru poderia morrer em batalha.

Passaram as horas e o Sol começou a despontar no horizonte de Saturno. Os primeiros raios de luz pegaram Haruka e Michiru no sofá, rendidas depois de horas de estudo. Hotaru esfregou os olhos, jogou o cabelo para trás e, reprimindo um bocejo, estirou os braços para espreguiçar-se. Se levantou do sofá do qual não havia saído em mais de cinco horas e deu alguns passos pelo ambiente. Se surpreendeu ao descobrir alguém junto a janela, contemplando o amanhecer.

"Como chegou até aqui?", sussurrou Hotaru dando as costas àquela presença.

"Sei como entrar no Palácio da Lua sem ser vistas", anunciou Setsuna ignorando a pergunta de sua amiga, abandonando a janela e dirigindo-se a ela.


	27. O amor é uma faca de dois gumes

CAPITULO 26. O AMOR É UMA FACA DE DOIS GUMES

Jadeite abriu os olhos e olhou o teto da habitação. Sentia uma terrível dor de cabeça, produzida pelo excesso de vinho da noite anterior. Havia estado no lago do jardim da Lua. Recordava de ter dançado com Rei até cair sobre a grama úmida do jardim, entre risadas. Beijou-a largamente até que a urgência das caricias lhe induziu a jogar com a roupa daquela jovem morena que lhe tirava o sono. Recordava tê-la possuído com violência, por conta do vinho que tanto ele quanto ela haviam bebido e também recordou de terem retornado abraçados a sua habitação, onde continuaram com a orgia de álcool que haviam começado nos jardins do Palácio. Deu meia volta na cama sentindo Rei deitada ao seu lado, dormindo. Sorriu estirando uma mão para acariciar a jovem Guerreira de Marte. Inclinou-se levemente, lutando contra a terrível dor de cabeça e afastou os lençóis para deixar um beijo no rosto de Rei. Seu sangue congelou ao descobrir longos cabelos loiros escudando um rosto feminino sobre a cama. A jovem se moveu, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo abertamente ao General da Terra.

"Bom dia, Jadeite", sussurrou a loira jovem, rodeando-lhe descaradamente com os braços.

"Bom dia, Minako", contestou Jadeite, sentindo que a dor de cabeça estilhaçava o pouco de compostura que lhe sobrara.

* * *

Rei e Ami conversavam animadamente na habitação em que tomavam café da manhã normalmente quando entrou Makoto, bocejando, visivelmente cansada.

"O que acontece, Makoto? Teve uma noite movimentada?", disse Rei, piscando um olho, suspeitando de que o cansaço da princesa de Júpiter era causado pela presença de Nephrite no Palácio da Lua.

Makoto lhe dirigiu um olhar gelado e se serviu de um copo de café bem carregado.

"Pois não, precisamente. Estive a noite toda no Salão do Trono com a Rainha Serenity, discutindo sobre o que aconteceu no planeta Saturno", estirou os braços para afastar o sono. "Minako é que deveria ter aparecido, porém ninguém sabe nada dela desde ontem pela tarde, então a Rainha me chamou".

"Quando me fui para dormir a reunião parecia estar a ponto de acabar", respondeu Ami, passando manteiga em uma torrada.

"Depois de partir, um mensageiro veio para comunicar que Haruka e Michiru se encontram no planeta Saturno. Deus queira que deem a Hotaru o que merece", murmurou Makoto com o olhar fixo em seu café.

Rei a olhou surpresa. Ami havia comentado há alguns minutos que Hotaru havia matado a Titan, mas não sabia que a Rainha havia enviado a Haruka e Michirua a Saturno para detê-la.

"Por que não nos enviou?", perguntou.

"A Rainha não enviou NINGUÉM a Saturno, Rei. A Rainha suspeita que Haruka e Michiru tenham se juntado em uma revolução organizada por Hotaru", respondeu Ami com tom sombrio.

* * *

Jadeite caminhava lentamente pelos jardins do Palácio, deixando que sua mente vagasse pelos últimos acontecimentos ocorridos na noite anterior. Por que havia encontrado a Minako em sua cama? Por que acreditou que Minako era Rei? Por que não conseguia recordar como se havia encontrado com a princesa de Vênus? As perguntas se assomavam em sua mente de forma simultânea enquanto seu cérebro tentava processar as informações, lento pela ressaca. O vinho... Minako... havia cometido um erro. Tinha que ver Minako e explicar-se. E também tinha que falar com Rei.

* * *

"O que vamos fazer?", perguntou a Rainha Serenity, dando voltas de um lado a outro pela Sala de Reuniões.

"Teremos que enfrenta-las quando ataquem", respondeu Lady Vênus firmemente.

"E pensar que fomos nós que as treinamos", murmurou Lady Marte dando um soco sobre a mesa.

Lady Mercúrio tinha o olhar fixo na mesa que adornava a sala. Lady Urano estava de pé, contemplando o lago do jardim do Palácio pela janela. Fechou a cortina e deu meia volta, dirigindo-se a suas companheiras e a sua soberana.

"A culpa é nossa. Tínhamos que ter afastado Hotaru de seu planeta. E a respeito de Haruka e Michiru...", dirigiu um olhar cheio de dor a Rainha. "Já sabem o que tínhamos que ter feito".

A Rainha guardou silencio, ignorando o ultimo comentário de Lady Urano. Havia dado aquelas princesas força, poder... As queria como se fossem suas filhas, ainda que custasse demonstra-lo. Jamais pensou que a doce Hotaru pudesse ser a arma executora que acabou com Titan de uma forma tão cruel e sanguinária. Mas não podia tolerar um ato de traição no Milênio de Prata. Castigaria a princesa de Saturno de forma exemplar.

* * *

Minako desceu para tomar café passado a manhã. Encontrou suas amigas conversando e acabando de comer. Sorria abertamente e cantarolava para si enquanto se servia de uma taça de café.

"Está muito feliz essa manha", comentou Makoto com sarcasmo. "A Rainha Serenity te buscou toda a noite, onde você se meteu?"

"Estive ocupada", respondeu a jovem princesa de Vênus. "Aconteceu algo?"

"As Outer Senshi montam uma revolução e a menina se limita a dizer que esteve ocupada!", disse Makoto, irritada. "Que não volte acontecer de deixar-me com uma reunião como a noite passada. Que bem me recordo, eu não sou a líder das Inner Senshi. Fui clara?"

Minako começou a rir enquanto untava de manteiga um par de torradas enquanto dava uma mordida em um donut.

"Em que você esteve ocupada toda a noite, Minako?", perguntou Rei sorrindo de forma mal intencionada. "Com esse lindo general de Endimion... Espera, como se chamava... Ah sim, Zoisite?"

Minako começou a rir, ruborizando-se levemente.

"Não... Não estive com Zoisite... Entre ele e eu não há nada. Mas se tanto te interessa saber, passei a noite com um General a serviço de Endimion".

Minako voltou a rir e comeu outro donut.

"E não vai nos dizer com quem?", perguntou Ami, subitamente atraída pela conversa.

"Com Jadeite", respondeu Minako dando um largo gole em seu café.

Rei se quedou paralisada, com o rosto branco pelo assombro. Como era possível que Jadeite tivesse se deitado com Minako? Já sabia que Minako era igual a sua mãe em muitos aspectos. Lady Vênus tinha fama de enfeitiçar os homens, talvez sua filha tenha herdado esse dom.

"Como você se atreveu, Minako!", lhe repreendeu Ami, surpresa.

A jovem princesa de Vênus seguiu bebendo tranquilamente seu café, sem se alterar. Quando acabou, levantou sua vista a Ami.

"Não fiz nada de errado, Ami", contestou sem se alterar.

"Não seja hipócrita, faz meses que Jadeite sai com Rei, por Selene, como pode ser tão malvada?", perguntou Ami com um olhar fulminante.

Rei se levantou em silencio e saiu lentamente do local. Minako deu de ombros e seguiu tomando seu café tranquilamente. Ami saiu correndo atrás de Rei e Makoto ficou com Minako, não sem antes dar-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas.

* * *

Rei saiu caminhando da sala e pronto começou a correr, quando sentiu que lhe faltava o ar. Escutou Ami, gritando para que parasse. A ignorou. Seguiu correndo mais alguns minutos, até sair do Palácio e, uma vez no jardim, ao chegar a fonte, se deteve. Se agachou, apoiando as mãos na borda da fonte, em um intento de recuperar o ar. Se surpreendeu de ver eu duas gotas quentes e transparentes caiam sobre a borda da fonte. Nem sequer havia se dado conta de que esta chorando.

"Rei, aconteceu algo? Você está bem?", soou uma doce voz atrás de si.

"Deixa-me, Ami", contestou Rei sem se virar, apertando com força a borda da fonte. "Só deixa-me em paz".

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e então se girou violentamente, afastando aquela mão consoladora.

"Te disse que me dei... Usagi?!", exclamou, cegada pelo pranto. Secou os olhos com o braço.

Usagi afastou o braço de seu rosto, com expressão preocupada.

"Rei... O que aconteceu?"

A princesa de Marte se separou levemente dela e suspirou dando-lhe as costas.

"Minako se deitou com Jadeite", murmurou.

"Oh, não...", sussurrou Usagi, acercando-se dela de forma instintiva.

Rei deu meia volta e se deixou levar pelo abraço, sentindo que as lagrimas voltavam a descer pelo seu rosto.

"Não esperava algo assim de Minako, como pode?", perguntou Usagi, acariciando o escuro cabelo de Rei.

"Isso não me importa", respondeu a princesa de Marte, subitamente consciente da atenção que estava recebendo de Usagi. "Não me importei nunca com Jadeite".

Se separaram e Usagi a olhou com estranheza, mas sentindo que um peso saía de seu coração. Se sentou na borda da fonte e Rei fez o mesmo.

"Eu pensei que estivesse muito próxima dele...", murmurou, sem saber o que dizer.

Rei começou a rir a seu pesar, com a vista perdida a sua frente.

"Na verdade, não. Mas quando Minako disse que havia estado com ele me senti mal de repente. Minako tinha Jadeite, Makoto a Nephrite, você a Endimion... Me senti muito só."

"Não tem porque sentir-se só, tem suas amigas e você me tem", contestou Usagi, colocando-se de pé e situando-se de frente a Rei.

"Você está com Endimion e se tudo seguir bem, se casará com ele", respondeu Rei, baixando a cabeça. "Daqui um tempo te esquecerá de mim."

"E se não for assim? E se eu não quiser me casar?"

Rei levantou o olhar, confusa. Usagi a olhava com a testa franzida, as mãos na cintura. Riu a seu pesar, ao achar muito engraçada a expressão da Pequena Dama. Se colocou de pé e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, com rosto brincalhão.

"Não diga besteiras. Você se casará com Endimion. Terá muitos filhos e será muito feliz. E sabe por que será muito feliz? Porque eu estarei ali para me assegurar de que assim seja".

Usagi baixou os braços e seu rosto adquiriu tristeza.

"Rei, eu não posso me casar com Endimion porque estou apaixonada por outra pessoa", murmurou.

A princesa de Marte, surpresa, olhou boquiaberta a sua melhor amiga. Por quem Usagi teria se apaixonado? Como ela não sabia disso? Usagi se aproximou levemente dela.

"Não me havia dado conta de que havia me apaixonado dessa outra pessoa até que sua vida esteve em perigo. Não sei se amo a Endimion ou..."

"Quem é essa outra pessoa?", perguntou Rei,

Usagi levantou o olhar para poder olha-la nos olhos, esboçando um sorriso.

"Você, Rei".

Ami sorriu detrás de uma arvore da qual estava há vários minutos, dando meia volta para entrar no Palácio.

* * *

Lady Mercurio se colocou de pé, depois de horas de não haver dados sinais de vida.

"Eu não posso atacar as Outer Senshi. Não atacarei Hotaru ainda que tenha sido ela que assassinou Titan".

Nesse momento entrou correndo um soldado e, sem ar, se deteve diante da Rainha, curvando-se.

"Majestade, as tropas do Reino Obscuro estão atacando a Lua!", exclamou, ofegante. "As princesas Minako, Makoto e Ami se encontram lutando nos muros do Palácio. A Pequena Dama foi escoltada a seu quarto pela princesa Rei".

A Rainha Serenity se apoiou à mesa e sentou-se lentamente, processando a noticia. Se as tropas de Beryl haviam chegado à Lua sem enfrentar as Outer Senshi, que se encontravam em Saturno, isso significava que Hotaru e as outras haviam se aliado ao inimigo... Que eram verdadeiros os rumores e que seus pesadelos estavam se fazendo realidade. Indou ao soldado que saísse da sala.

Lady Vênus, Mercúrio e Marte se colocaram de pé. Lady Urano se dirigiu à janela, para ver o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Viu soldados correndo de um lado a outro pelos jardins e escutou gritos provenientes dos muros.

"O que faremos, majestade?", perguntou Lady Vênus. "Poderiamos deixar nossas filhas lutando aqui, não creio que tenham problemas em vencer. Nós podíamos ir a Saturno buscar Hotaru e as demais."

"Isso não será necessário", murmurou uma voz opaca desde a porta da sala.

As damas se giraram e viram entrar na Sala de Reuniões Hotaru, com a mão direita ensanguentada. A seu lado estava o cadáver do jovem soldado que havia entrado momentos antes. A sua esquerda estava Setsuna e um pouco atrás, apareceram Haruka e Michiru. Todas estavam em seus uniformes de Sailors.

* * *

_Desculpe pela demora, esperam que gostem!_


End file.
